L'ébullition de Liliane Durose - Tome 2 : Le surgissement du passé
by Velanebleue
Summary: Bien que le mystère de la potion ait été éclairci, Liliane n'en reste pas moins une jeune fille pleine de secrets et de doutes. Habitée par cette chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à chasser, il s'agit maintenant pour elle de lutter et de choisir : s'accepter, ou tout recommancer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Quand on veut se rendre à la Salle sur Demande**

Cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'elle les avait, et cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'elle vivait l'enfer avec eux. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas reçu de lettres de Poudlard lui disant que ses garçons n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête : ils allaient se promener dans la Forêt Interdite, ils se fichaient continuellement de leurs études et de leurs professeurs. En fait, ils faisaient toujours ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire. C'était leur jeu favori : enfreindre les règles. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient entendre parler d'elle. Molly Weasley entra dans l'infirmerie comme un ouragan et fit sursauter Madame Pomfresh, qui laissa tomber la pile de linge qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« FRED WEASLEY ! Cria Molly en fonçant vers son lit. »

Fred se réveilla en sursaut : il bondit et se retrouva assis en un quart de seconde. George, qui s'était endormi à côté de lui, manqua de tomber du lit, et Liliane, à moitié avachie sur la chaise, se redressa immédiatement, ahurie.

« Si tu n'étais pas mon fils, s'emporta Molly en faisant de grands gestes, je t'aurais tué ! »

Lorsque Fred et George réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait de leur mère, ils se détendirent. Liliane lissa ses vêtements en observant Molly Weasley : c'était une petite femme rousse et un peu ronde, habillée dans des vêtements tricotés et complètement dépareillés. Elle était très en colère contre son fils, mais Liliane sentit vite que c'était une femme aimante et un peu mère poule, prête à tout pour sa famille et ses enfants.

« Maman, c'est bon, soupira Fred en commençant à se moquer d'elle, tout va bien. »

« Tout va bien ?! S'étrangla Molly, parce que tout va bien quand on reste inconscient quatre jours d'affilé et qu'on a failli mourir ?! »

Fred leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber contre son oreiller.

« Tu m'as réveillé, maman. Je suis très fatigué, tu sais. »

Molly pointa un doigt accusateur vers son fils :

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Fred Weasley. Si tu es si fatigué, pourquoi avez-vous installé un campement dans l'infirmerie ? »

Elle désigna ensuite George et Liliane.

« Mais maman ! Je me sentais seul ! Se défendit Fred, je peux pas vivre sans George. »

« Arrête ! Le coupa Molly, et toi, George, je suppose que tu as dormi ici, à en juger par la tête que tu as ! Tu as encore transgressé le règlement ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de quitter les dortoirs pendant la nuit ! »

« Mais maman, moi aussi je me sentais seul ! Je peux pas vivre sans Fred ! »

Liliane, qui se retenait de rire, finit par craquer. Elle se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour étouffer le bruit : elle ne voulait pas que Molly pense qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Mais la mère des jumeaux l'avait entendue. Elle posa ses yeux sur elle, et Liliane ne sut plus trop où se mettre.

« Liliane Durose, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se radoucissant un peu. »

Liliane hocha la tête en souriant timidement.

« Je commence à te connaître, dit Molly en souriant elle aussi, Fred et George m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi dans leurs lettres. »

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers ses deux fils :

« Vous, je ne veux plus _aucun débordement_ jusqu'à ce que vous ayez passé votre ASPIC ! »

« Maman ! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

Molly leur fit signe de ne pas protester. Madame Pomfresh arriva alors et fut surprise de voir tout cet attroupement autour de Fred et les mines fatiguées des trois adolescents. Elle devina qu'ils venaient de passer la nuit ici, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle lança un regard entendu à Molly et donna un médicament à Fred, puis se retira.

« Papa n'est pas venu ? Demanda George en regardant l'étrange mélange verdâtre d'un œil douteux. »

Fred fit la grimace en le buvant.

« Non, dit Molly en s'approchant de Fred, il est au Ministère. »

Elle saisit les couvertures de son fils et commença à le border.

« Regarde ça, Fred, s'exaspéra Molly, tout est en bataille. Tu ne peux jamais rester tranquille, même quand tu es couché ! »

« Heu ... Maman, c'est bon, dit-il en la repoussant, je peux me border moi-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que papa fait au Ministère ? S'enquit George tandis qu'il allait border Fred. »

Fred lui donna un coup et George s'esclaffa.

« Vous deux ! S'énerva Molly, ne recommencez pas ! Vous me rendez folle ! »

Elle s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre :

« Votre père est de garde au Département des Mystères, expliqua Molly, il rentre demain. »

Liliane plissa les yeux.

« Arthur Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle à tout hasard. »

Molly fit oui de la tête, puis son visage s'éclaircit :

« Tu es la fille d'Édouard Durose ! Le directeur du Département des Mystères. »

« Oui ... »

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un bref regard,et Molly se tourna vers eux sans rien ajouter :

« Vous deux : plus de bêtises jusqu'à Noël, compris ? Sinon, je peux vous jurer que votre père va en entendre parler, et ça va chauffer ! Fred, je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose, et pour toi aussi George. Vous partagerez avec Liliane ! »

Elle sortit des gâteaux de son sac, et les garçons les regardèrent d'un œil affamé.

« Et ne me faites plus jamais un coup pareil ! »

Elle alla ensuite embrasser ses deux fils, puis elle fit un grand sourire à Liliane :

« Je suis très heureuse d'avoir enfin pu faire ta connaissance ! J'espère te revoir bientôt ! »

Enfin, elle tourna les talons, non sans quelques remontrances de dernière minute aux jumeaux. Alors qu'elle partait, George eut un sursaut et s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre. Il lui murmura quelque chose à voix basse. Molly semblait un peu réticente, mais George eut l'air d'insister, puis sa mère s'exclama finalement :

« D'accord, ça me ferait énormément plaisir. »

George sourit et remercia sa mère, puis revint voir Liliane et Fred. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard, mais il l'ignora. Fred s'étira et ne tarda pas à remettre ses couvertures sans dessus-dessous. George bailla et s'étira lui aussi.

« On devrait remonter à la salle commune, dit George, on a une montagne de travail et le premier cours de l'AD cet après-midi. »

Fred avait les yeux rivés sur Liliane : elle avait de toutes petites cernes mauves.

« Ton père est directeur du Département des Mystère ? Demanda-t-il tout bas. »

Liliane hocha la tête.

« Ça m'étonne pas, dit George, c'est le plus glauque. Tu sais pourquoi il est directeur de ce Département ? »

« Il doit forcément y avoir une raison, siffla Liliane, mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée. »

« On y va Durose, je suis crevé, enchaîna George en baillant de nouveau. »

Fred, lui, ne cessait de fixer Liliane : il avait du mal à croire que derrière ce visage se cachait une force incontrôlable, et en partie maléfique. Et pourtant, elle était là, elle faisait partie intégrante même de la jeune fille. George et Liliane dirent au revoir à Fred et lui promirent de venir le voir dans la soirée, puis ils quittèrent l'infirmerie en adressant un sourire angélique à Madame Pomfresh.

Fred se retrouva seul dans son lit, les gâteaux de sa mère sur les genoux. Il en croqua un sans plus tarder. Tandis qu'il se régalait, il repensait à ce qui s'était passé : il repensait à l'histoire de Liliane, mais aussi aux rêves qu'il avait faits pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il y avait d'ailleurs un lien très explicite entre ses rêves et l'histoire de Liliane ; c'était en posant sa main sur son front qu'elle les lui avait transmis. Mais il avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer une Liliane enragée et prête à assassiner le premier venu. Ça faisait froid dans le dos, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'admirable : il fallait avoir eu la force de se dresser contre les puissances maléfiques, et un père aussi fou que dangereux. Un père qui ne méritait pas mieux que d'aller brûler en enfer, ou de se faire dévorer vif par un loup garou. Comment était-ce possible de livrer sa fille au pire des bourreaux ? Surtout Liliane. Elle était attachante, et elle avait aussi un don pour se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes et ne pas respecter le règlement. Mais au-delà de ça, il y avait aussi son côté sensible et cette jolie lueur de vie qui brillait parfois très fort dans ses yeux ...

Fred s'arrêta un moment de mâcher. Pourquoi donc était-il en train de penser cela ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Mais sérieusement, pensait-il, elle était juste une jolie jeune fille un peu détraquée, rien de plus. Il sembla s'accoutumer de cette explication, et il se remit à manger. Il fallait juste ne pas la mettre en colère, et ils avaient risqué gros en lui prenant sa potion. Potion qui d'ailleurs, avait failli le transformer en Liliane, version mangemort hybride. Cependant maintenant, il comprenait d'où venaient ses changements d'humeurs si brutaux et ses choix parfois un peu trop radicaux.

Il ne voulait pas attendre le lendemain soir pour sortir de l'infirmerie : il voulait assister au premier cours de l'AD, et puis, il s'embêtait sérieusement sans son frère. Il n'avait que lui-même pour plaisanter : non pas qu'il ne se trouvait pas drôle, mais c'était plus marrant avec George. En plus de cela, il n'avait pas titillé Liliane depuis une semaine. Mais il allait quand même falloir qu'il se méfie, il ne voulait pas finir en bouillie, ou avec un membre en moins pour l'avoir mise en colère. Il se redressa pour s'assurer que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas dans les parages. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement, puis sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie.

« Monsieur Weasley, fit la voix de l'infirmière, vous n'espériez pas vous en sortir de cette manière ? »

Fred ferma les yeux : si, il espérait sincèrement s'en sortir de cette manière.

« Il me semble que votre mère veux que vous restiez sage, non ? Continua Madame Pomfresh. »

Fred soupira, puis retourna vers son lit d'un pas traînant.

* * *

George s'était endormi sur ses devoirs. Il avait la tête posée sur son avant-bras droit, l'autre main tenait encore sa plume, en suspend au-dessus d'un parchemin taché d'encre. En face, Liliane n'était pas mieux: elle piquait du nez sur son cours de botanique et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle somnolait presque, elle finit même par fermer son livre et poser sa tête dessus.

« Toi aussi tu dors ... ? Murmura George sans ouvrir les yeux. »

« C'est ce qui va finir par arriver, répondit Liliane, la voix traînante. »

George se releva finalement et appuya sa tête sur sa main, non sans bailler à gorge déployée.

« Voilà ce que ça donne, quand tu nous racontes des histoires qui font peur, plaisanta-t-il, on dort pas de la nuit, et après, on traîne toute la journée. »

Liliane rit, mais resta la tête collée à son livre.

« C'est fou, enchaîna George, à quel point les choses s'éclaircissent. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu traînais avec Malefoy : t'avais pas besoin de te cacher, avec lui ... »

Liliane acquiesça doucement.

« Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu as pensé qu'il fallait te cacher avec nous ... Enfin, on est quand même plus cool que Malefoy, Fred et moi ! »

Liliane redressa la tête et se frotta les yeux.

« C'est parce que je pensais qu'il pouvait me comprendre. Et puis, avec lui, j'avais pas besoin de trop parler pour qu'il saisisse les choses. »

George fronça les sourcils.

« T'as l'impression qu'on comprend rien ? »

« Mais non, pas du tout, mais vous, c'est différent : je vous connaissais moins que lui, et je pense pas que vous viviez avec des mangemorts ... »

« Non, c'est vrai, admit George. »

Il se balança sur sa chaise, songeur.

« Si je t'embête, finit-il par demander, tu vas me manger ? »

Liliane ouvrit des yeux surpris.

« Je vous mange habituellement ? »

George eut un sourire malicieux:

« Non, mais je préfère être sûr. »

Il posa ensuite ses deux bras sur la table et regarda Liliane droit dans les yeux :

« Durose, tu t'es déjà demandée pourquoi t'arrivais à communiquer avec Fred ? »

« Évidemment, répondit immédiatement Liliane, mais j'ai pas vraiment trouvé. J'ai appris qu'il s'agissait d'une relation privilégiée de nos esprits, qui en général, s'établit après un contact physique. Mais jamais j'avais touché Fred lorsque ça s'est manifesté pour la première fois.

« T'as vraiment pensé à tout ? Insista George. »

« Je crois oui, pourquoi ? T'as une idée ? »

George eut un sourire en coin.

« J'en ai une, oui ... »

Liliane leva un sourcil, attendant que George lui explique, mais il se contentait simplement de la regarder en souriant étrangement.

« Alors quoi ? S'impatienta Liliane. »

George s'esclaffa.

« Tu m'énerves, George Weasley, dit finalement Liliane en le toisant. »

« Je sais, lui répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique. »

Il attendait juste qu'elle lise dans ses pensées. Il le lui aurait bien dit, mais il voulait l'embêter jusqu'au bout, et faire durer un peu le plaisir.

« Me carbonise pas de l'intérieur, quand même ! Rigola-t-il. »

Liliane se concentra un peu pour capter ses pensées. Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit tellement grand qu'elle aurait pu gober tous les moucherons de la salle commune.

« Non mais ! S'indigna George, je suis vraiment le seul à le voir ou vous faites tous les deux exprès ? »

Liliane secoua la tête.

« Je pense que tu cherches très loin, George, dit-elle, je le saurais, si j'étais amoureuse de ton frère ... »

« C'est drôle, il m'a dit _exactement_ la même chose que toi. »

Liliane le regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis se contenta simplement de hausser les sourcils en soupirant.

« Je m'avoue pas vaincu, Durose ! Chantonna George en se levant, je vous prouverai à tous les deux que j'ai raison ! »

Il allait tourner les talons, mais il ajouta :

« Enfin non, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers Liliane avec un sourire charmeur, vous le découvrirez par vous-même, mes petits ingénus. »

George mima de lui souffler un baiser, puis il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans les dortoirs.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! De toutes les blagues que George et son frère avaient faites depuis qu'elle les connaissait, celle-ci était de loin la plus farfelue ! Amoureuse ! Amoureuse de Fred Weasley ! Un comble !

Liliane se leva quelques minutes après et rassembla ses affaires : le cours de l'AD allait débuter dans une heure, et ils devaient arriver séparément pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Ombrage et de sa Brigade Inquisitoriale. Tout en remontant ses affaires, Liliane se demandait si Drago pouvait être capable de la dénoncer s'il découvrait un jour. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment. Car même s'ils s'étaient tous les deux faits une raison, ils ne se détestaient pas, bien au contraire. Les sentiments de Liliane vis-à-vis de ce garçon étaient très mitigés : elle avait eu un léger faible pour lui durant les trois premiers mois, mais son absence de courage et de personnalité la rebutaient. Et il manquait aussi cruellement de fantaisie et de légèreté.

Lorsqu'elle eut rangé ses affaires, Liliane redescendit dans la salle commune, toujours en débat avec elle-même sur les qualités et les défauts de Drago Malefoy : il était très mignon, mais pas assez naturel. Il se surveillait trop, il ne se laissait jamais aller à rire pleinement, complètement. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Liliane non plus n'osait pas, sauf quand elle était avec les jumeaux. Fred et George étaient son échappatoire, ceux avec qui elle était certaine d'oublier qui elle était. Et maintenant qu'ils savaient, ce sentiment s'était renforcé, parce que son secret était partagé. Ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils avaient changé d'attitude vis-à-vis d'elle. Ils l'avaient pris avec philosophie et recul, encore une fois. Et pourtant, Liliane se demandait si elle méritait vraiment des amis comme eux. Parce qu'elle savait à quel point elle pouvait être caractérielle, voire même blessante. Alors qu'eux respirait la joie de vivre et n'étaient jamais désagréables à l'égard de qui que ce soit. Mais quand même, elle ne comprenait toujours pas que George soit venu lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de son frère. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient une connexion très particulière, unique même, mais il s'agissait simplement d'un parfait accord de leurs esprits. Du moins, elle pensait que c'était ça. Après tout, elle n'en savait rien, et il y avait peut-être bien quelque-chose de plus fort entre eux. Quelque chose qui aurait commencé par cette fois où Fred avait réussi à entendre Liliane comme elle l'entendait, un dimanche d'octobre. Liliane se mordilla la lèvre. C'était vraiment simpliste comme explication. George n'était vraiment pas allé chercher loin.

Elle sortit de la salle commune pour se rendre à la Salle sur Demande, et quelle fut sa joie de voir Ombrage, toujours aussi souriante, trottiner vers elle.

« Miss Durose, dit-elle de sa voix aiguë, pourriez-vous me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau ? »

Liliane quitta son for intérieur et interrogea son professeur du regard.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, de toute manière, caqueta Ombrage en se retournant. »

Liliane serra les dents : qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Elle suivit néanmoins Ombrage d'un pas trainant jusque dans son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait, et elle ne cacha pas son dégoût pour les horribles chats qui lui miaulaient dessus à travers leurs assiettes. Il y avait des petits napperons roses partout, et la pièce empestait le parfum.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, dit Ombrage en prenant place derrière son bureau. »

Liliane s'assit sur le fauteuil aux motifs floraux, interdite.

« Vous avez des petits yeux, Miss Durose, débuta Ombrage sans cesser de sourire. »

Elle se servit une tasse de thé. Son calme exagéré et son petit air constamment réjoui agaçaient Liliane au plus haut point. Elle prit le même ton qu'elle et lui répondit :

« Ils ont toujours été petits. »

C'était évidemment faux : Liliane avait de grands yeux en amande. Le sourire d'Ombrage se crispa tandis qu'elle avalait sa première gorgée de thé. Liliane pria pour qu'elle s'étouffe avec, ceci en lui adressant un sourire angélique.

« Je ne vous ai pas vue avec Monsieur Malefoy depuis un moment, Miss Durose, reprit Ombrage. »

Liliane ne cilla pas : elle n'abandonna pas ses airs de Sainte Nitouche, et lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

« On s'est pas pas vus de la semaine, rien de plus. »

« Oh vraiment, feignit de s'étonner Ombrage, comme c'est dommage. La convalescence de Monsieur Weasley vous pesait beaucoup, c'est cela ? Vous n'aviez plus de temps à accorder à votre camarade. »

Immonde dindon en tutu rose.

« Je pense pas, répondit Liliane en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil et en croisant les jambes, que ça vous concerne réellement. »

« Oh, mais bien au contraire, très chère. »

Les mains de Liliane se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs.

« On ne néglige pas ainsi ses amis, Miss Durose, vous devriez le savoir. »

Liliane ne broncha pas, mais elle sentait l'énervement monter en elle. Ombrage la provoquait, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède.

« Surtout Monsieur Malefoy, poursuivit Ombrage, un garçon si charmant, avec tellement de principes et ... »

« Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? La coupa Liliane. »

Le sourire d'Ombrage s'élargit et elle but de nouveau dans sa tasse.

« Pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien, Mademoiselle, votre père m'a demandé de veiller sur vous, vous savez, et cela le blesse énormément de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles. »

Liliane serra encore plus ses mains sur les accoudoirs : ses phalanges en devinrent blanches.

« Vraiment ? Articula-t-elle. »

Ombrage se pencha vers elle et prit son air de circonstance :

« Mais que croyez-vous, Miss Durose ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas, quel doit-être le sentiment d'un père aimant lorsque sa fille décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. »

La tasse qu'Ombrage tenait dans sa main vola en éclat, répandant du thé et des morceaux de porcelaine partout sur son bureau.

« Quelle poigne, dit-elle en fixant Liliane droit dans les yeux. »

« Je vous le fais pas dire, cracha cette dernière. »

Ombrage donna quelques coups de baguette magique pour nettoyer tout ça, puis se resservit une autre tasse d'un air désintéressé. Liliane la regardait faire, tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter par l'énervement qui avait maintenant fait place à la colère.

« Je disais donc, Mademoiselle, que vous devriez montrer à votre cher père que vous tenez encore à lui, mettez-vous seulement à sa place. Je suis certaine qu'il attend Noël avec impatience, qui plus est. »

La seule chose qu'Édouard Durose attendait, c'était que sa fille ne soit plus qu'un vulgaire pantin malléable à souhait. Eh bien ! Il pourrait attendre longtemps.

« Je suis pas venue ici pour que vous m'appreniez à bien me comporter avec mon père, siffla Liliane sans quitter Ombrage des yeux. »

« Mais je ne fais que vous aider, insista Ombrage en posant la main sur son cœur, vous savez à quel point cela me tient à cœur. »

Garce ! Garce ! Garce !

« Heureuse de le savoir, cingla Liliane, maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je m'en vais, transmettez mes salutations à ce très cher Édouard Durose ! »

Liliane se leva avec empressement et se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle se ferma sous son nez.

« Miss Durose, dit Ombrage, revenez vous asseoir immédiatement. »

Son ton avait perdu de sa légèreté, et Liliane le nota. Elle serra les poings et les enfonça dans ses poches, avant de retourner s'avachir dans le fauteuil, exagérant sa négligence et son exaspération.

« Que dirait Édouard, s'il vous voyez. »

« Toujours la même chose ! Répondit Liliane, que je suis bonne à rien et que je lui ai toujours fait honte ! »

Ombrage esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis certaine qu'il aimerait beaucoup savoir ce que vous venez de me dire, Miss Durose. »

Liliane ne répondit rien, elle bailla sans même prendre la peine de mettre la main devant sa bouche.

« Vous n'avez pas encore testé mes plumes, Miss Durose, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ombrage en posant une plume rouge sang et un parchemin en face de Liliane. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur la fameuse plume rouge : c'était donc ça son seul argument ? L'imprimer de sa méchanceté et de sa cruauté ?

« Je m'en ferais une joie, s'exclama Liliane en saisissant la plume, que dois-je écrire, _très chère_ professeur ? »

Ombrage la fusilla du regard, et Liliane esquissa ce même sourire mi-doux, mi-mauvais.

« Vous allez écrire, dit Ombrage d'une vois sèche, _je dois respecter mes professeurs_ ».

Liliane leva la tête vers elle avec dédain :

« Vous m'avez faite venir pour me pousser à bout et ensuite me punir comme vous avez puni tous les autres. Et vous m'avez fait venir pour pouvoir dire à mon père à quel point je suis détestable et dévergondée. »

Ombrage se leva et fit lentement le tour de son bureau. Puis elle vint se placer à côté de Liliane et se pencha vers elle :

« Vous comprenez vite, Liliane, même lorsque l'occlumentie vous résiste. »

Une des assiettes sur laquelle un chat faisait sa toilette alla se briser au sol.

« Vous êtes énervée ? Demanda innocemment Ombrage, et bien pour la peine, vous écrirez : _Je ne dois pas m'énerver inutilement_ ».

S'en était trop. Les mains de Liliane commencèrent à trembler, et elle les appuya sur le bureau de toutes ses forces pour stopper les tremblements. Ombrage retourna s'asseoir en face d'elle et reprit sa tasse, tout en attendant que Liliane commence ses lignes. Après avoir inspiré plusieurs fois, elle prit la plume et commença à écrire. Elle écrivit plusieurs fois les mêmes lignes, les mêmes mots, et ils commencèrent à se graver sur le dos de sa main. Cela lui picotait, mais elle avait connu pire. Alors, elle ne broncha pas, elle ne montra même pas qu'elle avait mal. Elle espérait seulement qu'Ombrage ne le remarquerait pas.

Elle avait rempli tout le parchemin : cela lui avait pris une demi-heure, le cours de l'AD devait avoir commencé. Elle redressa la tête, posa la plume, puis se leva :

« J'ai terminé, dit-elle en montrant le dos rougi de sa main, j'espère que vous remplacerez l'assiette que je vous ai cassée par mon parchemin ! »

« Vous ai-je donné l'autorisation de quitter mon bureau, Miss Durose ? »

Liliane la fixa d'un œil narquois, puis lui adressa un sourire plein d'amertume :

« Non. »

Sur ce dernier mot, Liliane quitta le bureau du professeur Ombrage en claquant la porte.

Ombrage était abasourdie, mais elle avait maintenant du pain sur la planche : elle allait raconter à Édouard ce qui s'était passé, et Liliane allait commencer à avoir de sérieux problèmes. Il était temps : Poudlard n'était pas fait pour les fous dangereux. Ombrage se pencha et saisit le parchemin de Liliane. Elle plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer sa petite écriture fine. Elle lut plusieurs fois la punition de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de ça. Pendant une demi-heure, Liliane avait écrit afin de garder comme tout souvenir de cette heure de retenue :

« _Je ne dois pas écouter Dolores Ombrage_ ».

* * *

Il n'y a rien de mieux que de rechercher une salle qui n'existe que quand on en a besoin. Que devait-il faire pour trouver l'entrée : se balader dans tout Poudlard en rasant les murs, ou peut-être y coller l'oreille pour entendre quelque-chose ? Il connaissait tous les passages secrets de l'école, mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cette fichue Salle sur Demande. Il pouvait tout aussi bien l'appeler à haute voix ou même s'adresser au poteau en face de lui : rien n'y faisait, il ne la trouvait pas. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne la demandait pas, justement.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et croisa le bras en soupirant bruyamment. Il fronçait les sourcils, contrarié. Puis il entendit des pas à l'autre bout du couloir, alors il prit un air détaché et se mit à siffloter en jouant avec ses bulles baveuses. Alors qu'il en enfournait une dans sa bouche, il vit Liliane s'approcher. Elle avait le regard rivé au sol et serrait très fort sa main gauche. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, son visage s'éclaira. Fred avala sa bulle baveuse et lui fit son petit sourire en coin.

« Perdu sans ton frère ? Demanda Liliane en arrivant à sa hauteur. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être amputé quand il est pas là, répondit Fred en scrutant la main gauche de Liliane. »

Liliane ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être amputé d'un membre. Elle espérait d'ailleurs ne jamais le savoir, elle savait suffisamment de choses.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à la main ? Demanda Fred en se redressant. »

Sans plus tarder, Liliane fourra précipitamment sa main dans la poche de son jean.

« Ma main ? »

Fred lui attrapa le bras, mais elle se dégagea.

« Fred, arrête ! S'exclama-t-elle en reculant, tout va bien ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta net, mais pas parce que Liliane le lui avait demandé.

« Mais Lili, dit-il avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas ordinaire, je ne suis pas Fred. »

Liliane croisa machinalement les bras en levant les sourcils.

« Évidemment que si, t'es Fred Weasley, et quelque-chose me dit que tu es parti de l'infirmerie en catimini. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire en coin, mais Fred ne broncha pas.

« Non, moi c'est George. »

Liliane secoua la tête :

« Non, tu es Fred, je le sais. »

Il en profita pour attraper sa main et la retourner.

« Ah ! Ah ! S'exclama-t-il, triomphant, je t'ai eue, Lili. »

« Peut-être, mais t'es pas George pour autant. »

Fred ne répondit rien et porta son attention sur sa main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il s'écria :

« Géant ! Jamais j'aurais eu idée de faire ça ! Elle s'en est pas rendue compte ? »

Liliane fit non de la tête.

« Tu vas avoir des problèmes, Lili, reprit-il, et ça va pas être tendre. »

« Je sais, répondit-elle plus bas, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'était plus fort que moi.»

Elle eut un petit rire en terminant sa phrase.

« Pourquoi t'as été punie ? »

Liliane cessa immédiatement de rire.

« Parce que mon père le lui a demandé, et elle a profité du fait que je vois plus Drago pour me mettre le grappin dessus. Quand je vais rentrer à Noël, ça va chauffer à la maison ... »

Alors qu'elle parlait, Liliane se rendit compte que Fred tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il s'en rendit compte au même instant, et vit que l'expression du visage de Liliane avait changé. Il la lâcha sans plus tarder, confus.

Confus ? Lui, confus ? Il s'inquiéta : c'était bien la première fois qu'il était mal-à-l'aise avec une fille.

Liliane, elle, suivait tout ce qu'il pensait attentivement, voire même avec intérêt. Il était évidemment hors de question de repenser à ce que George lui avait dit.

« George t'as dit quelque-chose ? »

Liliane pinça la bouche : elle n'était pas habituée à ce que les autres lisent en elles.

« Tiens, souffla Liliane, tu vois, t'es pas George ... »

Fred avait une expression qui ne lui était pas habituelle : il n'avait plus son petit air narquois, il semblait plutôt surpris. Il fixait Liliane, interrogateur.

Liliane elle, commença à prendre vraiment conscience que dorénavant, quelqu'un avait accès à son esprit comme elle avait accès à celui des autres.

Fred, lui, prit conscience qu'il y avait peut-être une différence entre lui et son frère.

Mais tous deux se dirent alors que George voyait peut-être juste.

A ce moment-là, la Salle sur Demande apparut.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **La proposition de Rémus Lupin**

La Brigade Inquisitoriale était très inefficace.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, jamais Liliane n'avait autant ri avec les jumeaux que durant les trois semaines qui avaient précédé les vacances de Noël. Fred et George s'étaient donnés un malin plaisir à concocter et à fabriquer un tas de bonbons et de gâteaux en tous genres, qu'ils avaient ensuite gentiment offert à Rusard dans une jolie boîte rose en forme de cœur. Il s'était retrouvé avec des pustules sur la totalité de son visage, et n'avait donc pas trouvé le quartier général de l'AD. La Brigade Inquisitoriale elle-même possédait un caractère plutôt comique : ils se fourvoyaient tous autant les uns que les autres, et les membres de l'AD adoraient les éconduire ou leur donner de fausses pistes, voire même les faire tourner en rond pour les mener dans les coins les plus inattendus du château.

Harry était un très bon professeur : il maniait les sortilèges de défense avec perfection et réussissait très bien à les apprendre aux autres. De tous les sortilèges qu'ils leurs avaient appris, celui avec lequel les jumeaux s'amusaient le plus était le levicorpus. Une fois, alors que Liliane essayait en vain de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, elle s'était retrouvée suspendue dans les airs, la tête en bas, et face à elle, Fred et George qui riaient à en pleurer. Pour se venger, Liliane avaient remplacé leurs baguettes magiques, si bien que lorsque le professeur McGonagall avait demandé à Fred de faire une démonstration à la classe, il s'était retrouvé avec une baguette qui lançait des bouquets de fleurs. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas tardé à savoir qui était la source d'un tel désordre.

La rumeur à propos de la punition de Liliane n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le tour de l'école, et ce bien sûr, grâce aux jumeaux. Elle avait même hérité d'une petite côte de popularité qu'elle n'avait pas jusqu'à présent : les anti-Ombrages et les anti- Brigade Inquisitoriale l'appréciaient énormément, au grand mécontentement de Drago Malefoy, qui voyait pertinemment que Liliane filait un mauvais coton. Mais elle n'avait que faire de ce qu'il pensait : au moins, elle désobéissait à son père.

George ne se rendait pas compte que Liliane s'assombrissait de jour en jour, mais Fred, lui, le voyait. Au-delà de ça même, il le sentait, et il parvenait à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Sans qu'elle n'ait préalablement besoin de lire en lui. C'était très déstabilisant, il n'aimait pas trop cela, mais en même temps, il se surprenait parfois à essayer de savoir ce que Liliane pensait sur telle ou telle chose, ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle détestait, si elle avait d'étranges petites lubies. C'était en fait un drôle de spécimen, et elle possédait un cynisme inégalable. Cynisme qu'elle n'utilisait bien sûr que dans ses réflexions intérieures, mais Fred le savait. Il se flattait même d'être le seul à connaitre cette facette de Liliane.

D'ailleurs, même s'il ne remarquait pas le petit changement dans l'attitude de Liliane, George voyait parfaitement qu'elle et son frère avaient un petit faible réciproque. Mais ils s'obstinaient à le nier : il était pourtant revenu à la charge plusieurs fois, il faisait des sous-entendus de temps en temps, mais constamment, Fred désamorçait en blaguant, et Liliane ignorait complètement ce qu'il disait. Alors, George avait eu une idée: il avait décidé de prendre son frère par les sentiments : plus de blagues ou de sous-entendus plus ou moins bien placés, il comptait bien aller remuer la sensibilité de son cher frère jumeau. Car après tout, même si cela lui serrait un peu le cœur de voir que son frère avait un penchant pour la semi-rouquine, il n'en était pas moins ravi.

Le Poudlard Express venait de quitter la gare de Poudlard : tous les élèves étaient excités à l'idée de rejoindre leurs familles pour Noël. L'ambiance de fête était à son comble, et chacun dressait la liste de ce qu'il espérait avoir comme cadeau. Dans un des compartiments, Fred et George mettaient au point leurs derniers cadeaux de Noël : des friandises en tous genres et des gadgets un peu fous. Cette année, ils voulaient faire les choses en grand. Liliane, elle, était étendue sur l'une des banquettes, les yeux clos. Elle écoutait les messes basses et les rires des jumeaux pour ne pas penser à son père qui l'attendait, sur le quai 9 3/4. Alors qu'ils terminaient d'emballer le cadeau de Ginny, Fred s'adressa doucement à Liliane :

« Alors, jolie Lili, tu dors ? »

« Non, souffla Liliane, je ferme les yeux pour pas voir ce que vous allez m'offrir. »

George s'approcha à son tour :

« Tu vas avoir un cadeau spécialement de Fred, dit-il, et j'ai rien avoir là-dedans. »

Il fit un petit sourire enjôleur à son frère.

« J'en ai de la chance, murmura Liliane en souriant. »

Fred et George se jetèrent un regard entendu, puis s'assirent chacun à côté de Liliane, l'obligeant à se redresser.

« Tu sais Durose, débuta George. »

« Dans quelques heures, on sera à Kings' Cross, enchaîna Fred. »

« Et ton papounet t'y attendra sûrement, poursuivit George. »

« Mais comme on est des gars géniaux, continua Fred en levant un doigt. »

« On a proposé à notre mère que tu viennes passer Noël avec nous, termina George. »

« Et en plus, c'est gratuit, murmura Fred. »

Liliane les regarda tour-à-tour, un peu surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas ; elle aurait pourtant pu le deviner, ou même le sentir.

« Et elle a accepté ... ? Demanda-t-elle, éberluée. »

« Évidemment Durose ! S'exclama George. »

« En même temps pour toi, on peut rien refuser ! Ajouta Fred. »

« Mais les gars, reprit Liliane, un peu confuse, je pourrai pas échapper à mon père cette fois-ci, il m'attendra de pied ferme à la gare. Il doit même déjà y être. »

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire malicieux.

« Tu crois pas si bien dire, Lili, dit Fred. »

« On a un plan, continua George. »

Liliane allait de surprises en surprises : pourquoi donc ne l'avait-elle pas deviné ?

« Considère ça comme un cadeau anticipé, Durose ! Dit George, mais nous remercie pas, on sait qu'on est fantastiques ! »

Liliane ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était bouche bée. Fred et George la regardaient d'un œil triomphant, voyant bien que leur petite offre lui faisait de l'effet.

« Alors, t'acceptes Durose ? Demanda George en se penchant vers elle. »

« De toute manière, t'as pas le choix, renchérit Fred en se penchant à son tour. »

Tous deux guettaient la réaction de leur amie avec ce petit sourire facétieux qui leur été si propre. Mais elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre : elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition. Passer Noël avec tous les Weasley, faire la connaissance des autres membres de la famille. Mais comment allait-elle faire pour éviter son père ?

« C'est simple ma Lili, dit Fred, on s'en occupera. »

« Mais vous êtes fous ! S'écria Liliane, vous savez même pas à qui vous avez affaire ! »

Fred pointa un doigt sur sa cage thoracique.

« On a déjà affaire à toi, Lili. »

Liliane lui tira la langue, et il s'esclaffa.

« Gamine, va ! »

« Bon, c'est décidé, tu passes Noël avec nous, c'est maman qui sera contente ! Elle adore avoir plein de monde à la maison ! Dit à son tour George. »

« Oui, enfin cette année, c'est pas à la maison, corrigea Fred. »

Ils se mirent alors à débattre sur ce que chacun entendait par « maison ». Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Liliane put enfin donner sa réponse :

« Je veux bien passer Noël avec vous, la question se pose même plus. C'est tellement gentil de votre part d'avoir pensé à moi. Vous voulez bien d'un demi loup garou-mangemort sous votre toit ? »

« Durose, on a Harry sous notre toit, répondit George. »

« Alors toi, ça nous dérange pas du tout, termina Fred. »

Durant une partie du trajet, les jumeaux firent un portrait détaillé de chaque membre de leur famille, en précisant à Liliane qu'elle allait sûrement rencontrer Arthur Weasley un peu amoché à cause de son accident au Département des Mystères. Accident d'ailleurs très obscur, que Liliane aurait aimé élucider. A coup sûr, son père était derrière tout ça. Ils lui parlèrent aussi longuement de Ginny, qui était un peu persécutée parce qu'elle était la seule fille, qui plus était, la dernière de la famille. Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Liliane percevait que malgré leur ton ironique, voire moqueur, ils aimaient profondément leurs frères et sœurs, et que de vrais lien familiaux existaient entre eux. Même entre eux, Harry et Hermione. Elle trouvait cela incroyable : elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, une belle famille soudée.

Le reste du trajet fut consacré à toutes sortes de discussions, de plaisanteries et d'allusions toujours aussi bien placées de George. Alors que le train n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de la gare, l'estomac de Liliane se noua.

« Ça va aller, Lili, dit Fred en lui caressant la joue, on gère tout. T'as qu'à sortir du train après nous, rien de plus. »

Liliane ne devait pas s'en cacher, elle avait peur : même si elle faisait en sorte de s'opposer à son père et de ne pas faire ce qu'il lui disait, elle le redoutait aussi beaucoup. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'ils se revoyaient. Elle serait pourtant bien obligée, à un moment donné. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter son père.

« Tu le seras un jour, dit Fred, mais pas à Noël. Et puis, c'est normal d'avoir peur ! T'as vu ce qu'il ta fait ? »

Liliane fronça les sourcils.

« Arrête d'écouter ce que je suis la seule à devoir entendre. »

Fred rit.

« C'est la même chose pour toi dans ce cas-là. »

George, qui descendait sa valise de la soute à bagage, écoutait leur échange avec intérêt.

« C'est gênant, reprit Liliane, quand quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même peut s'entendre penser. »

« Va falloir t'y habituer, Lili, moi aussi, je peux le faire. »

George prit sa valise et ajouta :

« Maintenant, faut essayer de savoir pourquoi, frangin ! »

Puis il s'éclipsa en ricanant. Liliane avait une moue dubitative lorsqu'elle se leva, et Fred se promit d'étriper George.

« Pourquoi tu veux l'étriper ? Demanda Liliane. »

« Parce qu'il m'énerve, dit Fred en prenant à son tour sa valise et en descendant celle de Liliane. »

« Vous êtes pareils pourtant, répondit Liliane. »

Le train freina, et la jeune fille commença à avoir des douleurs à l'estomac.

« Eh ! Dit Fred en lui prenant le bras, tout va bien, je laisserai pas ton père t'approcher de toute manière. Sauf si t'en as envie. »

Le train s'arrêta complètement et les portes s'ouvrirent. Une première vague d'élèves se déversa sur le quai. La rumeur des conversations parvenait jusqu'à Liliane et Fred.

« Non, je veux pas voir mon père, dit Liliane sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. »

« T'as qu'à quitter le train après moi et George, et tu le verras pas, je te le jure. »

Son ton était empli d'une telle conviction que Liliane ne put que le croire. Elle eut un sourire hésitant et murmura avant que Fred ne quitte le compartiment :

« Merci. »

« A ton service, Lili, répondit Fred en mimant une révérence. »

Puis il disparut à son tour. Liliane se rassit et attendit quelques minutes avant de quitter le train.

Fred avait rejoint son frère devant la sortie.

« Prêt, frérot ? Demanda-t-il. »

« On ne peut plus, répondit George. »

Ils sortirent alors du Poudlard Express.

Sur le quai, il y avait foule : des parents, des enfants, des chariots. Tout un fatras de personnes qui s'agitaient, discutaient, pour certaines s'énervaient déjà. Les élèves semblaient heureux de retrouver leurs parents, et inversement. La foule était très dense, et il fallait pouvoir se faufiler parmi tous les sorciers rassemblés ici. Les jumeaux s'adressèrent un hochement de tête, puis se dirigèrent vers l'homme en noir qui discutait avec Lucius Malefoy.

« Monsieur Durose ? Demanda George en s'avançant vers lui. »

Édouard posa son regard froid et dédaigneux sur les jumeaux.

« Messieurs Weasley ? Répondit-il de sa voix sifflante. »

Surpris qu'il sache qui ils étaient, ils froncèrent les sourcils.

« Liliane n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Edouard. »

« On l'a pas vue du voyage, entama Fred, on pensait lui dire au revoir en venant à votre rencontre, mais apparemment, elle est pas ici.»

Il fit mine de regarder autour de lui. Au même instant, Liliane quittait le train, non sans un regard vers Edouard et les jumeaux. George, qui venait de la voir, se rapprocha plus de son frère pour boucher la vue à Édouard. Mais Lucius, lui, l'avait aperçue.

« Ce n'est pas ... »

« D'ailleurs ! S'exclama George, en fusillant Lucius du regard, vous êtes bien le nouveau directeur du Département des Mystères, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fred fit mine d'être très intéressé.

« C'est bien ça, oui, reprit Édouard, suspicieux, vous êtes les fils d'Arthur, quant à vous ? »

Lucius rit jaune.

« C'est bien avec ses rejetons que ta fille passe son temps à Poudlard, et en parlant de ta fille, je viens juste de la voir passer. »

Drago Malefoy rejoignait son père à cet instant même. Fred et George se figèrent.

« Et elle ne m'a pas vu ?! S'écria Édouard. »

Fred et George retinrent leur souffle.

« Drago, dit Lucius, tu n'aurais pas vu Liliane, par hasard ? »

Drago se tourna vers les jumeaux, qui prièrent de toutes leurs forces pour qu'il ne vende pas la mèche.

« Je ... Débuta Drago, je ne l'ai pas vue, non, pas du voyage. »

« Qu'a-t-elle fait encore ? S'emporta Édouard, quand je lui mettrai la main dessus, elle va m'entendre. »

Fred se tortilla et George lui indiqua de se retenir de dire quoique ce soit.

« C'est votre faute, si ma fille se retrouve changée à ce point, cracha Édouard aux jumeaux, si elle ne vous avez pas rencontrés, elle ne serait pas devenue une dévergondée qui n'est même pas capable d'appliquer correctement ses punitions. »

Lucius Malefoy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Drago eut un sourire narquois : ils avaient enfin ce qu'ils méritaient. Fred et George n'avaient pas prévu que la conversation tourne mal : ils espéraient seulement accaparer l'attention d'Edouard Durose le temps que Liliane passe le mur. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça, c'était comme s'il savait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée de septembre.

« Où est ma fille ? Redemanda Édouard d'une voix tranchante. »

Fred et George haussèrent simultanément les épaules.

« Aucune idée, répondirent-ils en cœur. »

Édouard se rapprocha d'eux et leur dit plus bas :

« Je vous préviens vous deux : si un jour je découvre que vous avez causé des ennuis à ma fille, ça ira très mal. »

« Et vous allez nous faire quoi ? Lâcha Fred. »

Édouard eut un sourire mauvais :

« J'ai l'embarras du choix. »

George serra la mâchoire, et Fred ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Liliane aussi a le choix, vous savez ? »

Ça commençait à vraiment mal tourner.

« Papa ! S'écria alors Drago, à la grande surprise des jumeaux, j'ai vu Liliane là-bas, je crois qu'elle cherche Édouard ! »

Ahuris, Fred et George se mirent à regarder dans la direction qu'indiquait Drago.

« Vite, elle va partir ! »

Il commença à marcher dans la direction opposée au mur qui donnait sur la gare moldue, non sans glisser aux jumeaux :

« - Si Lili n'avait pas été impliquée là-dedans, je vous aurais laissé régler vos problèmes avec son père. »

Puis il s'éloigna avec Lucius et Édouard. Ce dernier adressa un regard lourd de reproches à Fred et George. A peine s'étaient-ils éloignés qu'ils se précipitèrent vers le mur et le traversèrent en un rien de temps.

« C'était naze ! S'écria George alors qu'ils déambulaient vers la sortie, on l'a plus enfoncée qu'autre chose ! »

« Attend mais Georgie, dit Fred, t'as vu comment Malefoy nous a sauvé la mise ? »

Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la sortie, devant laquelle le reste de la famille les attendait.

« Il nous a sauvé la mise pour _elle_ , Freddy, je t'avais dit, qu'il l'aimait plutôt bien. »

Fred s'arrêta net.

« Il la mérite pas. »

George s'arrêta à son tour, se retourna vers son double et sourit :

« Non, mais il t'a aidé à la mériter, toi. »

George fit un clin d'œil à son frère, puis partit rejoindre les autres. Fred resta quelques secondes planté au milieu du quai et des moldus, avant de se décider à son tour à rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley.

* * *

12, Square Grimmaurd. C'était le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, Hermione Granger l'avait expliqué à Liliane. C'était étonnant de se retrouver dans cette maison. Liliane ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle était même à dix lieux d'imaginer une organisation secrète qui tentait de déjouer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si son père avait su où elle se trouvait en ce moment, il serait rentré dans une telle rage qu'elle n'était même pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu en sortir vivante. Mais l'avantage, selon Fred, c'était que jamais Édouard ne pourrait la trouver ici.

Lorsque Liliane avait pénétré dans le hall, elle avait tout de suite été frappée par la pénombre et la froideur qui régnait dans la maison. Tout semblait vide et abandonné, et pourtant, dans quelques pièces, il y avait de la lumières, des personnes qui conversaient et qui riaient. Liliane était en fait chez les Black, la famille de Sirius, la famille de la mère de Drago. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait la connaissance du parrain de Harry, et s'était sentie un peu comme lui : elle aussi défiait sa famille, et lui aussi avait quitté le domicile familial pour se réfugier chez James Potter. Et maintenant, Liliane était avec des « traîtres à son sang », comme le lui répétait sans arrêt Kreatur, l'elfe de maison.

La demeure était gigantesque, remplie de pièces biscornues, dont les murs étaient craquelés et les tapisseries aux couleurs ternes et passées se décollaient à certains endroits. Cette maison avait un petit air de maison hantée, et Liliane n'aimait pas trop traverser le couloir sombre qui menait à la cuisine, surtout lorsqu'elle devait passer devant le portrait de la mère Black, qui murmuraient et se mettait à hurler dès que quelqu'un parlait trop fort. Ce couloir lui rappelait d'ailleurs le grand couloir qu'elle avait emprunté pour se faire graver la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle en avait encore des frissons dans le dos quand elle y pensait.

Liliane partageait une des chambres avec Ginny et Hermione, tout en haut de la maison. C'était la veille de Noël, chacun s'activait dans la maison pour préparer le dîner du réveillon. Liliane était remontée un moment pour prendre sa potion à l'abri des regards. Même s'ils savaient, elle ne tenait pas à se donner en spectacle. Elle prit le flacon d'émeraude et en versa dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Puis elle s'assit sur son lit pour boire. Les ressorts grincèrent fortement, et le planché craqua tant il était vieux. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, et Liliane percevait à peine les conversations qui lui parvenaient depuis la cuisine. Elle but sa potion d'une seule traite, incapable de contenir son éternelle grimace. Elle posa ensuite son verre sur la table de chevet, puis se leva et alla se placer devant le grand miroir fendu, près de l'armoire en bois. Elle était pâle, et avait de petites cernes mauves sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas normal : habituellement, elles n'apparaissaient que quand elle n'avait pas bu sa potion pendant plus d'une semaine. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas mal à la gorge. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venaient ces cernes. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux. Il était tant qu'elle se les arrange, ils étaient beaucoup trop longs. Liliane se trouvait aussi trop mince : elle avait, en plus de tout le reste, perdu du poids. Mais elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas être rentrée chez elle. Ce n'était pas pour son père qu'elle s'en voulait, mais pour sa mère. Liliane regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille aux grands yeux bleus qui la contemplait dans le miroir, puis s'adressa à elle :

« Me regarde pas comme ça, tu restes un monstre. »

Puis elle se détourna et alla dégoter un parchemin et de l'encre dans sa valise. Elle s'assit ensuite en tailleur sur son lit et rédigea une lettre à l'intention de sa mère :

 _« Maman,_

 _A l'heure qu'il est, tu dois sûrement te faire beaucoup de souci pour moi, et c'est légitime. Tu dois aussi attendre dans ton éternel silence un retour qui te paraît sûrement inespéré. Mais sache-le, je suis en sécurité là où je suis, et rien de mal ne peut m'arriver._

Tu me manques, maman, et j'aurais tellement aimé te revoir : ton sourire me manque, et tes yeux si semblables aux miens. Ton parfum aussi me manque, et je m'en veux énormément de t'infliger tout ce mal. Mais s'il te plaît, ne me blâme pas trop. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je veux surtout montrer à papa que je ne suis pas celle qu'il aimerait que je sois, et que ce n'est en aucun cas Fred et George qui m'ont transformée : le Choixpeau magique m'a envoyée à Gryffondor, c'est donc que je ne suis pas destinée à suivre papa et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne le veux pas, et je me battrai autant qu'il le faut pour ma liberté et celle du monde des sorciers.

Je te fais cette promesse : nous nous reverrons, et jamais je ne te décevrai. J'honorerai cette promesse, parce que tu as besoin de moi, et parce que j'ai aussi besoin de toi. Mais par les temps qui courent, je ne peux pas me permettre de revenir du côté des mangemorts, c'est le meilleur moyen pour ne plus en sortir.

Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin, je ferai comprendre à papa que je ne suis pas lui, et que je ne le serai jamais. Je me battrai aussi pour toi et pour pouvoir enfin te revoir, mais aussi afin de revoir Fleur, que papa m'a interdit de revoir depuis le début de l'été dernier.

Je pense à toi, et je suis désolée pour tout.

Joyeux Noël, je t'aime ,

Lili. »

Liliane posa sa plume, puis plia le parchemin en quatre. Elle le mit dans une enveloppe et y inscrit l'adresse. Elle alla ensuite libérer sa chouette de sa cage et lui remit la lettre. Sa chouette lui mordilla le doigt, puis s'envola par la fenêtre. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons, et des enfants moldus faisaient une bataille de boules de neige devant la maison. Liliane referma la fenêtre, puis sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Dans la cuisine, il régnait un beau remue-ménage : Molly donnait des directives à tout le monde, Ginny et Hermione s'occupaient des gâteaux, Ron et Harry lavaient les couverts et dressaient la table. Fred et George s'amusaient à transplaner dans les quatre coins de la maison, et parfois allaient embêter leur mère ou donner un coup de main à Harry et Ron. Liliane alla rejoindre Ginny et Hermione et les aida à terminer les gâteaux, puis alla laver les plats sales. Arthur Weasley sortait de Sainte Mangouste dans quelques heures, spécialement pour Noël.

Alors que toute la ménagerie s'activait dans la cuisine, un homme rentra sans crier gare. Liliane l'avait senti arriver, et son cœur avait d'abord eu un raté : elle avait senti sa démarche un peu boitillante, son souffle court et par-dessus tout, l'autre qui cohabitait avec lui.

« Remus ! S'exclama Molly en allant à sa rencontre. »

C'était Remus Lupin, une des nombreuses victimes de Greyback. Il avait deux grandes balafres sur le côté droit de son visage : la pleine lune n'avait apparemment pas joué en sa faveur. Liliane s'essuya les mains et se retourna, tandis que les autres allaient saluer le nouvel arrivant.

« Je ne resterai pas longtemps, Molly, dit Lupin en se débarrassant de son manteau, j'ai quelques informations de dernière minute à vous communiquer. »

« Nymphadora n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Molly, un peu inquiète. »

« Elle n'a pas pu venir, dit-il précipitamment, mais j'ai des nouvelles fraîches. »

Au même moment, Sirius Black rentrait dans la cuisine.

« Il y a de nouvelles disparitions de moldus, poursuivit Lupin en adressant un hochement de tête à Sirius, et il semblerait que Voldemort ait un émissaire au Ministère. »

A cet instant, il posa ses yeux clairs sur Liliane. Elle resta adossée contre l'évier, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu arrives à point, lui dit Lupin en souriant. »

Liliane lui rendit son sourire, un peu gênée de voir tous les regards de la pièce converger vers elle.

« Remus, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille jouer double jeu, intervint Sirius, qui était resté sur le pas de la porte. »

Liliane eut alors un déclic : ce n'était pas seulement pour Noël que Fred et George l'avaient fait venir au Square Grimmaurd.

« _Quand George en a parlé à maman, il n'y pensait même pas_. »

Un peu surprise par cette intrusion soudaine, Liliane porta la main à sa tête. Il allait pourtant falloir qu'elle s'y habitue.

« C'est vrai, c'est à elle de choisir, reprit Lupin, mais serais-tu prête à nous aider ? »

Liliane s'avança vers la table et prit place en face de Remus :

« Vous voulez que je vous donne des informations sur mon père ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Lupin hocha la tête.

« Remus, tu ne peux pas lui demander ça, s'inquiéta Molly, elle ne reste qu'une enfant ! »

« Une enfant majeure, Molly, répondit Lupin sans quitter Liliane des yeux. »

« _Tu serais prête à faire ça ?_ »

« _Je sais pas ..._ »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez exactement ? S'enquit Liliane. »

« Que tu joues un jeu, répondit Sirius. »

Liliane soupira.

« Je peux pas, il le saura, je me suis trop opposée à lui pour retourner ma veste aussi vite. »

« Et c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Intervint Molly, il pourrait lui arriver malheur ! »

« _L'écoute pas, Lili, elle a tout le temps peur._ »

Liliane eut une moue dubitative.

« Vous voulez donc qu'en plus de vous donner des informations, je me jette dans la gueule du loup ? »

Lupin acquiesça de nouveau.

« Pour tuer mon père en fait, termina Liliane sur un ton neutre. »

Tous dans la pièce se regardèrent. Lupin se pencha vers Liliane et s'adressa à elle à voix basse :

« Tu sais que Voldemort cherche quelque-chose, une chose qu'il ne doit en aucun cas trouver. »

Liliane regarda brièvement Harry.

« C'est aussi ton père qui a ordonné le procès de Harry en début d'année, et c'est lui qui fournit les informations nécessaires au Seigneur des Ténèbres, aidé de Lucius Malefoy. »

Lupin se redressa, faisant ainsi cesser leurs messes basses. Liliane le regardait d'un œil méfiant : elle détestait son père, elle le haïssait même. C'était un meurtrier notoire et l'un des pires mangemorts, il l'avait faite souffrir et l'avait même livrée en pâture à Fenrir Greyback. Il avait persécuté sa mère parce qu'il croyait que Liliane n'était pas sa fille de sang. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains : les gens autour d'elle voulaient tuer son père. Ils voulaient l'éliminer, en faire un obstacle en moins, et ainsi renforcer la sécurité de Harry. Liliane leva les yeux vers les jumeaux, qui attendaient sa réaction sans mot dire.

« _Je sais pas quoi faire ..._ »

Fred hocha la tête.

« _Je sais._ »

George nota qu'ils étaient en train de communiquer et se renfrogna.

« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Demanda finalement Liliane en reportant son attention sur Lupin. »

« Ce qu'on voudrait, débuta Lupin, c'est une sorte de fiche détaillée de ton père, plus spécialement un portrait psychologique. Car nous connaissons le mangemort, mais nous ne connaissons pas l'homme en lui-même. Ensuite, ce qui faudrait, c'est que tu nous conduises à lui.

« Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi pour le trouver ? »

« Il faut affaiblir ses défenses, Liliane, et toi seule aura le pouvoir de suffisamment le déstabiliser. »

« Ça détruirait ma mère ... Souffla Liliane. »

« Mais enfin ! S'exclama Ron, ce type est fou à lier ! »

« Tu nous dispenseras de tes remarques, Ronald, trancha Hermione d'une voix sèche. »

« Tu as jusqu'à la fin des vacances, Liliane, dit Lupin en se levant. »

Il lui donna une légère pression sur la main, salua les autres, puis quitta la maison aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Un silence gênant s'était installé, et ce fut Molly qui le brisa :

« Remettez-vous au travail immédiatement, il nous reste beaucoup de choses à faire avant que votre père ne rentre ! Allez, on se dépêche ! »

Tous se remirent à l'œuvre sans discuter. Liliane se leva doucement et retourna faire la vaisselle. En un quart de seconde, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent près d'elle.

« T'en fais une tronche, Durose, t'as mangé une de nos pastilles de gerbe ? S'enquit George en essuyant les assiettes. »

« Bon ça va Georgie, l'enfonce pas, contra Fred en essuyant à son tour une assiette. »

Liliane continuait à laver sans dire un mot. Derrière elle, Molly mettait la nappe sur la table en bois massif et commençait à y disposer les couverts.

« Je l'enfonce pas, je désamorce, répondit George en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Ça va aller les gars, vous inquiétez pas, dit finalement Liliane, il faut juste que je digère et que je réfléchisse. »

Elle termina de laver les derniers couteaux.

« Tu sais Lili, dit Fred, tout le monde comprendra si tu refuses. »

« C'est vrai, enchaîna George, même s'il a eu aucun scrupule pour te livrer à Greyback. »

« Mais les membres de l'Ordre sont pas cruels, poursuivit Fred, ils le feront pas souffrir comme il t'a fait souffrir. »

« Et c'est ce qui te différencie de lui : c'est que toi, et tous ceux qui sont autour de toi se battent pour une cause juste, dit George. »

« Alors que ton père ne fait le mal que pour faire du mal, continua Fred, si tu choisis de dire oui à Lupin, c'est pour le monde des sorciers. »

« Mais si tu refuses, reprit George, tu montres que tu lui ressembles pas. »

« Parce que lui aurait pas hésité une seconde, termina Fred. »

« Donc dans les deux cas, murmura Liliane, mon choix sera respecté ... »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent simultanément.

« Essaie de pas trop y penser ce soir, dit George en lui donnant une petite bourrade amicale, parce que Noël, c'est pas fait pour broyer du noir.

« C'est vrai, ajouta Fred, c'est fait pour rire et pour oublier ce qui se passe dehors. »

« Et aussi pour que tu profites de tes deux amis absolument géniaux ! S'exclama George en prenant un petit air supérieur. »

Fred se pencha vers Liliane et lui dit tout bas :

« Parce que des comme nous, t'en as pas deux. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Noël chez les Black**

Arthur Weasley revenait tout juste de Sainte Mangouste. Il avait une mine fatiguée et un énorme coquard sur le côté gauche de son visage. Assis dans un des vieux fauteuils du salon, il méditait sur ce que sa femme venait de lui apprendre. En face de lui, Molly faisait les cent pas.

« Non mais tu te rends compte Arthur, une enfant ! Et une enfant presque mangemort en plus ! »

Elle parlait très vite et très fort, tout en accompagnant ses dires de petits gestes nerveux. Adossé contre le mur derrière elle, Sirius Black leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, cette jeune fille est digne de confiance, temporisa-t-il. »

Molly posa les mains sur ses hanches:

« Nous ne savons pas qui elle est, et encore moins ce dont elle est capable ! Sirius enfin, elle est si jeune ! »

« Et en quoi son âge poserait-il problème ? Demanda calmement Sirius. »

« Malgré tout ce qu'elle a traversé, Liliane aime son père, et rien ne nous garantit qu'il ne l'influencera pas ! »

Sirius fronça ses sourcils noirs:

« Tu penses vraiment qu'elle serait à Gryffondor si elle était mauvaise ? »

Exaspérée, Molly leva les bras en signe d'impuissance :

« Mais enfin ! C'est un Choixpeau qui l'y a mise, rien qu'un vulgaire chapeau ensorcelé. Il me faudrait la preuve qu'on peut lui faire confiance ! Et puis, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

Arthur sortit de ses médiations et interrompit Molly :

« C'est vrai que nous ne connaissons pas cette jeune fille, dit-il doucement, et c'est une lourde responsabilité que Remus lui a confiée. Surtout connaissant son pouvoir, c'est vraiment jouer avec le feu. Mais vous devez avoir de bonnes raisons, non ? »

Sirius se décolla du mur pour prendre place dans uns des fauteuils.

« En effet, répondit-il, déjà enfant, elle avait en elle cette haine des mangemorts et de la magie noire. »

Surprise, Molly s'exclama :

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je l'ai rencontrée à Azkaban. »

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard. Voyant qu'ils attendaient de plus amples explications, Sirius se lança:

« _Ma cellule n'était pas loin de celle de cet enragé de Greyback, et il régnait un beau remue-ménage depuis une demie-heure dans le bloc. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui se passait, j'ai d'abord pensé à un nouvel arrivage. Et puis, j'ai entendu un cri strident retentir dans tout le couloir. Je me suis levé et me suis approché des barreaux. J'ai vu la cellule du fond s'ouvrir, et Édouard Durose en est sorti, sa fille inconsciente dans ses bras: ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang et de transpiration. Édouard s'est dirigé vers la cellule à côté de la mienne et y a jeté sa fille sans aucun scrupule, puis l'a enfermée, et l'a laissée. Un mur de pierre nous séparait, mais j'ai quand même tendu l'oreille.  
_  
« _Au bout d'une bonne heure, j'ai commencé à entendre des sanglots étouffés, alors j'ai collé mon oreille au mur : la petite pleurait. Je lui ai parlé, doucement, je lui ai demandé son nom et je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait là. Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, j'ai cependant fini par obtenir une réponse : elle m'a dit qu'elle avait refusé le mal et que son père l'avait punie pour ça._

« _Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, et chaque phrase qu'elle tentait d'articuler était entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle délirait, elle parlait de manoir, de douleur dans tout son corps, de brasier et de loup-garou. Je l'écoutais, et je m'en voulais d'être bloqué dans cette cellule. Et puis, le mur qui nous séparait a explosé. Je suis tombé à la renverse, parmi le gravas. Et dans la poussière, j'ai vu se dessiner la silhouette de Liliane, recroquevillée sur le lit en métal. Elle me fixait de ses deux grands yeux bleus aux pupilles dilatées, elle respirait très fort et une sorte de râle animal semblait provenir de ses entrailles. Méfiant, je me suis cependant approché : je sentais sa haine et sa colère. Lorsque je suis arrivé à sa hauteur, elle m'a demandé, du bout des lèvres :_

« Pourquoi tu es là à la place de celui qui les a trahis ? »

 _« Sa question m'a comme foudroyé : elle ne pouvait pas savoir, personne ne savait._

«Je suis peut-être jeune, m'a-t-elle répondu d'une voix rauque, mais je le sais. Je vois ce qu'il se passe en toi, je vois que tu es ici à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Hébété, je me suis assis sur le bord du lit, un peu sur mes gardes :

« C'est injuste, a-t-elle continué, ce qui m'arrive est injuste. Ce qui arrive à ma mère aussi. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait détester quelqu'un au point de souhaiter sa mort. »

 _« Tandis qu'elle parlait, je cherchais un moyen pour qu'elle s'échappe : elle n'avait que dix ans, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Mais elle venait d'être mordue par le loup-garou, et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas agir complètement._

« Je crois que c'est moi, a-t-elle articulé au bout de quelques minutes, qui ai cassé le mur ... »

« Cette petite avait en elle une des forces les plus destructrices qui soit. Et elle avait en plus de ça hérité des pouvoirs du loup-garou. Je pensais que son pouvoir serait trop grand, et qu'il allait la tuer d'un moment à l'autre. Mais elle s'est redressée et s'est approchée de moi. Elle m'a tendu son bras :

 _« Le monstre m'a mordue ici, m'a-t-elle indiqué, là où j'aurais dû avoir sa marque. C'est comme ça que mon papa m'a punie. Donc, je vais quand même être mauvaise, et pourtant, j'ai essayé d'y échapper. »_

« Je me suis accroupi devant elle et je lui ai dit:

« Tu ne seras mauvaise que tu si tu le choisis. Si tu refuses le mal, tu devras te battre contre lui et alors là, tu auras prouvé que tu n'es pas une des leurs. »

« Elle a posé ses immenses pupilles noires sur moi :

 _« Je devrais me battre contre moi-même, chaque jour jusqu'à ma mort ... »_

« Je lui ai demandé si elle pensait que ça valait le coup, et elle m'a répondu que tout valait le coup du moment qu'elle ne devenait pas comme son père. Elle avait à peine onze ans, et elle avait déjà compris beaucoup de choses. Mais elle allait devoir apprendre à maîtriser sa révolte, pour ne pas se laisser piéger par elle.

 _« Son père est entré dans la cellule sans que je m'y attende. Lorsqu'il a vu les dégâts qu'avait causé sa fille, son visage s'est décomposé. Il m'a ordonné de retourner de l'autre côté pour qu'il répare ça. Avant que je m'exécute, j'ai vu la petite se dresser et regarder vers la porte ouverte. J'ai prié pour qu'elle s'enfuie. Pour qu'elle quitte cet enfer et qu'elle n'y revienne plus jamais. Elle a froncé les sourcils et a murmuré quelque-chose que je n'ai pas entendu, comme si quelqu'un lui parlait depuis le couloir. Et avant que son père ait fini de tout remettre en état, avant que la dernière pierre se pose, j'ai vu Liliane bondir du lit et détaler avec une telle vitesse que j'ai d'abord cru avoir rêvé. Je me suis précipité vers les barreaux : elle était cachée dans la pénombre, et elle semblait tenir la main de quelqu'un. Mais je n'ai pas distingué son visage. Je lui ai murmuré de courir, et au même moment, son père a hurlé. Il est sorti de la cellule ; entraînée par l'inconnu, Liliane avait commencé à prendre la fuite, mais elle fut frappée par l'oubliette de son père. Édouard s'est alors jeté sur elle, puis ils ont transplané. À peine étaient-ils partis que tout redevenait normal._ »

Sirius interrompit son récit. Molly et Arthur étaient bouche bée.

« Ne me dis pas, dit finalement Molly, que cette horrible histoire motive ton choix ? »

Sirius affirma par un hochement de tête.

« Elle ne s'en souvient plus, répondit-il, mais si c'était le cas, elle ne douterait pas. »

Molly recommença à s'agiter:

« Ce n'est pas un argument valable, s'écria-t-elle, elle t'a dit tout ça dans un demi délire, et elle n'avait que dix ans ! Dix ans, Sirius ! »

« Quel âge avait Remus lorsqu'il s'est fait mordre ? Contra l'interpellé. »

« Il était tout aussi jeune, intervint Arthur, mais il n'avait pas de sang de mangemort dans les veines. Ecoute Sirius, malgré la bonne volonté de Liliane et malgré son désir de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de lui confier une telle tâche, cela mettrait tous nos plans en péril. »

Sirius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, la mine sombre :

« Dans ce cas, trancha-t-il, il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution : on s'en tient à ce que Remus et moi avons décidé, et s'il s'avère que nous nous trompons, on l'élimine. »

Arthur ferma les yeux et Molly eut un hoquet :

« Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers, Sirius ! »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, que proposes-tu ? S'impatienta-t-il en se levant, je te dis que malgré son pouvoir et son passé trouble, cette jeune fille est digne de confiance ! Demande à tes fils ! »

« On fait ça, trancha Arthur pour mettre fin au débat, on fait ce que toi et Remus avez convenu. Mais un seul pas de travers, et cette petite ne sera plus, l'enjeu est trop important. »

Molly, déconfite, se plia à cette décision. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Liliane allait prouver qu'elle était digne de confiance : cela épargnerait l'Ordre, mais aussi ses deux garçons.

* * *

Liliane alluma la dernière bougie, puis resta un moment à contempler la lueur de la flamme qui dansait sous ses yeux : un vrai Noël, pour la première fois.

Elle se redressa et réajusta sa tresse : elle s'était mise sur son trente-et-un pour l'occasion, et avait essayé de discipliner sa crinière. Elle avait opté pour une longue tresse qu'elle avait attachée à l'aide d'un ruban. Elle portait une petite robe noire et simple qu'elle avait achetée dans une boutique moldue lorsque son père avait le dos tourné. Elle avait aussi essayé de masquer ses cernes avec un peu de maquillage, mais elles se voyaient encore beaucoup.

Liliane recula de quelques pas pour admirer la cuisine : Molly l'avait drôlement bien arrangée, et l'idée d'ajouter des bougies lui donnait une atmosphère plus feutrée et familiale. Il y avait déjà des plats disposés sur la table, et une douce odeur de dinde aux marrons flottait dans la pièce. Tous terminaient de se préparer, impatients de retrouver Arthur Weasley. Elle recula encore un petit peu, et se cogna contre Fred, qui venait tout juste d'arriver, suivi de son double.

« Lili, il va falloir que tu partes de la cuisine, on va poser nos cadeaux. »

Curieuse, Liliane se retourna et tenta de voir les paquets. Fred la prit alors par les épaules et la guida jusque dans le couloir :

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut,Mademoiselle Durose, chantonna-t-il avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. »

Liliane lâcha un soupir de frustration, puis remonta dans sa chambre en évitant soigneusement de regarder le portrait de Madame Black.

Dans la cuisine, Fred et George étaient en train de poser leurs cadeaux près des assiettes des concernés.

« Le rouge, c'est pour Ron, dit George alors que son frère hésitait entre deux paquets. »

Fred déposa le paquet rouge près des couverts de Ron, puis mit le bleu sur l'assiette de son père.

« Tu donnes pas ton cadeau à Lili en même temps que les autres ? S'étonna George alors qu'il voyait son frère garder le petit paquet argenté dans sa main. »

« Non, j'ai posé que le nôtre, je lui donnerai le mien après. »

George s'avança doucement ver lui et le prit par les épaules :

« - Et pourquoi donc, Freddy d'amour ? »

Freddy d'amour tourna la tête vers son frère.

« Parce qu'elle va être surprise. »

George prit son air de circonstance.

« Je pense plutôt que c'est parce que tu tiens à être seul avec elle quand elle l'ouvrira, je me trompe ?

Fred resta muet.

« C'est juste une question, frangin, reprit George en le bousculant. »

« Tu la vois vraiment l'ouvrir devant tout le monde ? Demanda Fred le plus sérieusement du monde. »

George s'esclaffa.

« Mais dis-moi Freddy, où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? Tu l'as emballé dans le cadeau de Durose pour le lui offrir ? »

Fred se dégagea en soupirant.

« Ben quoi ? C'est plutôt joli comme cadeau de l'humour, surtout le notre ! Enfin ... Le tien. »

George guettait la réaction de son frère : une petite répartie marrante, ou bien un éclat de rire, mais il regardait George très sérieusement. Il n'était ni blasé, ni exaspéré par son frère jumeau, il était juste sérieux.

« Alerte ! S'exclama George en prenant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le cœur de Fred, il me semble que vous êtes atteint d'une grave maladie dont les symptômes semblent plutôt confus : votre cœur bat très vite à la vue de la petite française, sans oublier que vous êtes doués de la faculté de communiquer avec elle par la simple pensée ! »

George posa ensuite ses mains sur les temps de son frère et ferma les yeux.

« Oui ! Je vois ! Selon mes analyses, il semblerait en plus que vous ne sachiez pas toujours comment vous comporter avec elle, et vous adorez l'écouter parler ! Vous aimez son sourire ? Ses accès de colère et son côté fou ? Vous aimez le risque Monsieur Weasley ! »

Un peu ahuri, Fred continuait de regarder son frère, lequel souriait de toutes ses dents.

« La consultation sera gratuite, mais à en croire ces symptômes, vous êtes frappés par la maladie de l'amour. Aucun médicomage ne peut y remédier, mes sincères condoléances. »

George colla son front à celui de son frère:

« Le seul moyen, murmura-t-il, c'est de laisser cette maladie s'exprimer comme elle l'entend, elle réserve bien des surprises à ceux qu'elle touche. »

George recula d'un pas et mît les mains dans ses poches, triomphant. Fred ne disait rien.

« T'as perdu ta langue, chéri ? Rigola George. »

Fred sourit à son tour et rangea le paquet argenté dans sa poche.

« Quelle maîtrise de soi ! Enchaîna George en se moquant de lui, je te reconnais plus, frérot ! »

« Et toi, tu n'as jamais autant été toi-même, répliqua Fred. »

« Je sais, mais c'est pas le sujet ! Tu lui dis quand, à Durose ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ben que tu es raide dingue d'elle, tiens ! »

Fred baissa les yeux.

« Hourra ! S'exclama George en levant les bras, victorieux, tu avoues ! Tu avoues ! »

Il se précipita sur son frère et lui fit un câlin, puis mima la voix de Liliane:

« Fred, je t'aime, tu es ma raison de vivre ! »

Fred le repoussa en riant, un peu gêné. Et George ne cessait de se féliciter pour son grand sens de l'analyse. Tandis qu'il se lançait des fleurs et que Fred ne savait plus trop où se mettre, le reste de la famille, suivie de Harry, Hermione, Liliane et Sirius entra dans la cuisine.

« Papa est là ! Chantonna Molly en entrant par l'autre porte, escortant Arthur Weasley, qui avait un bandage autour de la tête et un bras plâtré. »

Alors qu'il prenait place au bout de la table, il fut applaudit. Ginny alla l'embrasser en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël, et Molly commença sa distribution de cadeaux. Elle s'emmêla entre ceux de Fred et George, mais n'eut aucun mal à les donner aux autres. À sa grande surprise, Liliane en avait un aussi. Et sur son assiette, il y avait un paquet doré avec une lettre posée dessus. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture, et son ventre se noua. Mais elle reporta son attention sur les autres : tous prirent place autour de la table et entreprirent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Liliane n'ouvrit pas les siens tout de suite : elle préférait regarder les autres. Le retour de leur père était sans nul doute leur plus beau cadeau, cela se voyait. Ils riaient, essayaient de deviner ce qu'il y avait de dissimulé derrière les papiers cadeaux. Pendant ce temps, Molly déposait la dinde aux marrons sur la table et servait chacun en cocktails.

« Tu n'ouvres pas le tien, demanda-t-elle à Liliane en s'approchant. »

« Je laisse mon imagination gamberger un peu, répondit cette dernière. »

Molly posa sa main sur son épaule:

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, tu sais. »

Liliane lui sourit:

« Si, ça l'est. Tout ici est superbe. C'est drôle, mais je me sens comme chez moi. »

Molly lui donna une petite tape amicale:

« Tu es chez toi, Liliane. »

Touchée, la jeune fille ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Elle tourna les yeux vers les jumeaux, qui venaient de déballer leurs cadeaux : leur mère leur avait tricoté une écharpe, et ils se retenaient de faire une réflexion, pour ne pas la vexer. Près de Liliane, Ron enfilait un étrange gilet confectionné par sa mère. Quelques secondes après, il se battait en duel avec une fausse araignée que Fred et George lui avaient offerte. Ces derniers se gondolaient de rire. Liliane s'esclaffa, mais rit beaucoup moins lorsque l'araignée grimpa sur son bras. La jeune fille le secoua pour chasser l'araignée, non sans lâcher un petit cri. Les rires des jumeaux doublèrent, et Molly rouspéta. Elle immobilisa l'araignée avec sa baguette avant de la saisir et de la jeter. Ron était blême, tandis que ses frères le narguaient depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Liliane prit enfin le paquet de Molly et l'ouvrit délicatement, enroulant les rubans autour de ses doigts fins. A en juger par la forme, ce devait être un vêtement. Elle défit entièrement le papier cadeau et en sortit un pullover bordeaux tricoté spécialement par Molly, sur lequel était brodée la première lettre de son prénom. Liliane s'interdit de rire et remercia poliment Molly. Elle eut le temps d'entendre Fred penser :

« _Tu peux sortir pour te marrer._ »

Liliane pouffa et saisit une serviette en papier pour laisser croire qu'elle se mouchait. Lorsqu'elle eut étouffé son rire, elle prit le paquet des jumeaux avec méfiance. Ils avaient un étrange petit sourire. Liliane secoua son cadeau : c'était une boîte, et au bruit qu'elle faisait, il y avait plusieurs objets à l'intérieur. Liliane se demanda si la boîte allait lui exploser à la figure quand elle l'ouvrirait. Elle décolla les bords du papier doré, puis le retira. Elle se retrouva face à une petite boîte bleue. La jeune fille posa un doigt sur sa bouche et s'interdit de lire dans leurs pensées pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle voulait que ce soit la surprise. Elle souleva le couvercle de la boîte, et trouva à l'intérieur un assortiment de toute une collection de confiseries, allant des chocogrenouilles aux dragées surprise de Berty-Crochus, sans oublier les incontournables pastilles de gerbes et autres inventions des jumeaux. Sous les bonbons, il y avait un livre. Liliane le prit et lut le titre: _How to Fight Against Yourself ?1_. Liliane leva des yeux blasés sur ses deux amis, c'était un livre moldu, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une feuille glissa. Elle la rattrapa et la lut :

« _Joyeux Noël Durose ! On a longtemps hésité entre des pétards mouillés ou des oreilles à rallonge. On s'est même demandé si on allait pas t'offrir une version miniature d'Ombrage ou un enregistrement de sa super voix mélodieuse. Et puis on s'est dit ... Mais ça va tellement l'énerver qu'elle va finir par nous tuer ! Faut pas la provoquer, la Miss Durose, sinon, elle pète un plomb ! Quoiqu'un petit pétard aurait été le symbole de ton caractère explosif ! Mais vaut mieux pas tenter, on veut pas risquer notre peau, même pour tes beaux yeux bleus_

 _(ça, je tiens à dire que c'est Fred qui l'a écrit !)_

Freddy et Georgie.

P.S: mais ça veut pas dire que je (George) trouve que tes yeux sont moches, hein

! »

Plus Liliane lisait, et plus son sourire s'élargissait. À la fin de sa lecture, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et eut un petit hoquet : même sur papier, ils trouvaient le moyen de la faire rire. Elle les remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de se faire assaillir par Molly qui lui demandait quelle part de la dinde elle préférait avoir.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Arthur Weasley porta un toast à Harry : il l'avait sauvé grâce aux visions qu'il partageait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous le ventre tellement plein qu'il s'apprêtait à éclater, ils passèrent au salon et s'avachirent dans les fauteuils. Fred et George étaient assis sur les accoudoirs du canapé, mais Fred se déplaça et vint s'assoir près de Liliane, absorbée dans une discussion sur les codes sociaux moldus avec Arthur Weasley. Fred saisit la tresse de Liliane et commença à jouer avec. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il défit le ruban. Comme elle ne bronchait toujours pas, il défit complètement ses cheveux. Liliane se retourna alors:

« C'est bon ? T'as fini de jouer ? »

Fred sourit malicieusement avant d'aller embêter Ginny, imité par son double.

Tandis que Liliane continuait à parler avec Arthur, elle se rappela la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée avec ses cadeaux. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'ouvrir de suite, elle préférait être seule pour ça : à coup sûr, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. C'était quand même étrange que Drago lui écrive, alors que cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment adressés la parole.

Ils veillèrent tard dans la nuit, et lorsque l'horloge sonna les deux heures, chacun regagna sa chambre respective. Tous étaient fatigués d'avoir trop ri et trop mangé. Tout en regagnant la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione et Ginny, ses cadeaux sous le bras et sa lettre dans la main, Liliane se demanda si Fred et George n'avaient pas ajouté des choses suspectes dans ses friandises. Car après tout, ils avaient été drôlement gentils avec elle, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient offert à Ron.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain pour nouer ses cheveux et se débarrasser de sa robe. Elle enfila le t-shirt trop grand qui lui servait de pyjama et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Maintenant que tout le monde était couché, la maison était plongée dans un tel silence que cela en était presque oppressant. Seuls les murmures de Madame Black parvenaient aux oreilles de Liliane. Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos, et quand elle se retrouva à gravir les marches des vieux escaliers en bois, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil derrière elle. Les marches craquaient sous son poids, elles semblaient se plaindre de la lenteur de Liliane. Plongée dans le noir, sa baguette comme seule source de lumière, elle se mît à s'imaginer le loup garou la fixant de ses grands yeux jaunes, au fond du couloir. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer vers sa chambre. Mais plus elle marchait, plus sa paranoïa augmentait : les yeux jaunes. Le loup garou. Greyback. Machinalement, Liliane porta la main à son bras, et sa baguette glissa de sa main, la plongeant dans le noir complet. Retenant son souffle, elle se baissa et se mit à tâtonner sur le planché. Le sol grinça derrière elle, et elle se figea. Il fallait qu'elle se calme: elle n'avait plus dix ans, elle avait passé l'âge d'avoir peur dans le noir. Le 12, Square Grimmauld était simplement vieux. Mais le sol se remit à grincer. Elle se redressa d'un bond, se retourna et poussa un petit cri en manquant de tomber à la renverse.

Fred la rattrapa par la taille avant qu'elle ne se prenne les pieds dans le tapis :

« Chut, Lili, on dirait que t'as vu un monstre. »

Il ramassa sa baguette et la lui rendit. Se rendant compte de son manque cruel de discrétion, Liliane baissa les yeux.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, chuchota Fred, mais j'ai oublié de te donner un truc. »

Ayant retrouvé son sang-froid et ses esprits, Liliane demanda à Fred de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui dit de ne pas poser de questions, et la guida dans le petit salon à côté de sa chambre.

« Tu sais qu'il est deux heures du matin, fit remarquer Liliane. »

Fred alluma la lumière et la jaugea :

« Je sais, mais j'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau. »

Liliane sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Mais … Tu m'as … Balbutia-t-elle, tu m'as déjà donné mon cadeau … »

Fred sourit et fit non de la tête, puis sortit un petit paquet argenté de sa poche. Liliane le saisit du bout des doigts, un peu tremblante. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur donnait des coups de poing dans sa cage thoracique.

« C'est un peu spécial, tu verras, murmura Fred, amusé par l'émotion qui gagnait Liliane, tu seras surprise … Si tu sais pas déjà ce que c'est. »

Liliane ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était, et elle était si touchée qu'elle était de toute façon incapable de déceler les pensées de Fred, elle n'arrivait même pas à ordonner les siennes. Elle défit le paquet avec difficulté ; Fred attendait patiemment qu'elle ait terminé, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres :

« Arrête de te moquer, souffla Liliane. »

« J'ai pas l'habitude de te voir gênée, c'est pour ça, je découvre. »

En effet, pour être gênée, elle l'était, elle était flattée de recevoir un cadeau de lui. Elle réussit finalement à ôter le papier cadeau : elle tenait dans la main une toute petite boîte noire, pareille à une boîte à bijoux.

« C'est pas une bague de mariage, hein, plaisanta Fred alors que Liliane l'ouvrait. »

Elle ne broncha pas. Son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté. Elle observait sans réussir à dire, ni même à penser quoi que ce soit.

« Je m'y attendais à ça, dit Fred en s'approchant. »

Lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle, il murmura :

« Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une chance de faire une croix sur celle qui t'empêche de vivre … »

Et il ajouta :

« En plus, c'est super pratique ! »

Les yeux brillants, Liliane saisit la chaîne à laquelle était accroché le retourneur de temps.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **La trahison de Drago**

Il faisait tout noir. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Tous devaient dormir profondément, ou du moins n'allaient-ils pas tarder à rejoindre le monde des rêves. Quelques craquements se faisaient entendre ci et là, mais il régnait sinon un silence absolu. Le silence de la nuit. En se glissant dans ses draps encore froids, Fred, le cœur battant, râlait intérieurement : il était bête. C'était l'occasion en or, et il l'avait ratée. En plus, elle était drôlement mignonne, même avec un t-shirt trop grand pour elle et une frimousse un peu fatiguée. Il s'enroula dans ses couvertures, tout en espérant que son frère dormait : il ne voulait pas se faire embêter à presque trois heures du matin. Mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent assez vite. Allongé dans un autre lit, George se retourna, puis chuchota dans la pénombre:

« Alors Freddy, tu lui as donné ? »

Fred grogna.

« Fred ? T'as mangé un animal avant de venir ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit rien. Son silence fit tilt dans l'esprit de George.

« Dis-moi Fred, aurais-tu quelques regrets ? »

« Oui, répondit-il, je suis débile. »

George soupira:

« Rien de nouveau ... »

Fred grogna encore une fois, puis se tourna vers le mur.

« Bon, frérot, crache le morceau, insista George, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Elle a failli pleurer, débuta Fred, plus pour le mur que pour son frère, elle m'a dit que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle a jamais eu. »

« Et c'est ça qui te met de mauvais poil ? S'étonna George, incrédule. »

Fred renifla.

« Non, bougonna-t-il, elle m'a dit que maintenant qu'elle nous connaissait, elle voulait pas retourner dans le passé, parce que sans ça, elle serait pas là aujourd'hui ... »

Il s'interrompit.

« Et ... ? S'enquit George, impatient de connaître la suite. »

Fred se retourna brutalement:

« Et rien ! Lança-t-il avec brusquerie, elle l'a mis autour de son cou et puis elle m'a regardé. Elle était tellement jolie que j'ai même pas osé ... »

George se frappa le front :

« Depuis quand t'oses pas Freddy ? Je vais quand même pas le faire à ta place ! Prend-toi en main frangin, elle attend ça autant que toi. Décoince ! »

« Je suis gland, lâcha Fred en mettant sa tête sous sa couette. »

George réfléchit un peu avant de lui dire :

« T'es pas gland, murmura-t-il, un peu badin, t'es amoureux ... Quoique les deux vont ensemble. »

Fred sortit le nez de sous sa couverture:

« Je savais pas que ça rendait aussi coincé, constata-t-il avec ironie, d'habitude, je m'en sors bien en drague. »

George s'esclaffa :

« Ouais, enfin, t'es doué quand il s'agit de draguer une fille qui te plaît juste parce qu'elle vaut le coup d'œil. Draguer Durose, par contre. Allez Freddy, la prochaine fois, c'est la bonne, elle en meurt d'envie, et ton petite cadeau lui a forcément fait de l'effet. »

Un très bel effet même. A l'étage au dessus, Liliane serrait le pendentif dans sa main, les yeux fixés au plafond. Elle était en proie à un étrange sentiment : elle avait des papillons dans le ventre, et son cœur faisait quelques excès de vitesse. Quel cadeau singulier. Un tout petit objet, pareil à un bijou, qui pouvait accomplir tellement de choses, qui pouvait changer le cours de toute une vie. Elle n'avait que quelques tours de sablier à faire pour être maîtresse de son passé. Maîtresse de sa vie. Pour la première fois. Ses pensées vagabondaient dans sa propre histoire, à la recherche de tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu y modifier. Elle en avait maintenant la possibilité, c'était comme si un désir à demi inavoué se concrétisait. C'était à elle de jouer, de prendre les choses en main et de changer le cours des évènements.

Il y avait encore un an, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Elle aurait saisi sa chance, et elle se serait propulsée dans son propre passé pour s'arracher des griffes du loup-garou et de son père. Mais les choses avaient changé, beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis, et les rencontres qu'elle avait faites l'en empêchaient. Faire une croix sur celle qui lui interdisait de se laisser aller, sur celle qui la poussait à être en perpétuel contrôle d'elle-même, c'était aussi renoncer à son présent, le transformer. Si elle n'était plus cette Liliane Durose, elle n'était plus non plus élève à Poudlard, et elle n'était plus non plus amie avec les jumeaux. Elle deviendrait une parfaite étrangère à leurs yeux, et elle-même ne les aurait jamais connus. C'était comme un retour à la case départ. Jouer sur le temps, c'était aussi jouer sur ce qu'elle peinait encore à construire. C'était faire une croix définitive sur la Liliane qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à comprendre et à dompter.

Elle lâcha le retourneur de temps en se tourna sur le flanc droit, face à Ginny qui dormait profondément. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle était paisible, son visage reflétait le calme de ses rêves. Liliane fronça les sourcils : elle avait une excellente vision de nuit, une _trop_ bonne vision de nuit. Elle avait pourtant pris sa potion quelques heures plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi parvenait-elle à distinguer Ginny Weasley à travers l'obscurité ? Liliane détacha son attention de la jeune rouquine et balada son regard autour d'elle. Elle voyait tout : les meubles, la fenêtre et la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Elle voyait même Patenrond, le chat d'Hermione, recroquevillé au pied de son lit. Il y avait un problème, quelque-chose ne fonctionnait pas normalement. C'était comme si sa potion ne lui faisait plus qu'à moitié de l'effet. Rogue avait-il oublié un ingrédient ? Ou plutôt l'ingrédient ultime ? Liliane contracta la mâchoire : peut-être était-elle en train de faire un rêve étrange, et peut-être allait-elle se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, plongée dans un noir total et impossible à transpercer. Elle croisa les doigts et ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer sa respiration qui avait commencé à s'accélérer : il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse sa panique la gagner, elle devait faire preuve de sang-froid et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il manquait à sa potion.

Liliane remua encore un bon moment dans son lit avant d'enfin s'endormir, rattrapée par la fatigue.

* * *

Il était assis à la grande table de la sombre salle à manger, les mains croisées sur ses genoux et les yeux rivés vers le bas. Il se mordillait les lèvres, torturé par les remords. En face de lui, son père et Édouard discutaient discrètement, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Greyback attendait sans mot dire la décision finale.

Drago se haïssait. Il se haïssait de toute son âme : il était faible, répugnant. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Il avait dit à son père que Liliane était en réalité partie passer Noël chez les Weasley, mais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Terrier, ils avaient trouvé la maison vide et fermée à triple tours. Pour avoir menti à Édouard et Lucius, et pour être entré dans le jeu des frères Weasley, Drago avait été contraint de parler de Liliane dans ses moindres détails, de sa personnalité à son apparence physique, décrivant ses dires et ses actes depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Et tout ceci, à Fenrir Greyback. Lâche. Il était lâche. Il avait déclenché le nouveau calvaire de la jeune fille.

Greyback posa ses bras massifs sur la table lorsqu'Édouard Durose s'adressa à lui :

« Tu vas me ramener ma fille, siffla-t-il tel un serpent, et vivante. »

La mandibule de Greyback se serra : il n'aimait pas laisser ses proies en vie. Surtout la petite Durose. Il n'avait déjà pas eu le droit d'en faire ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, il ne voulait pas se retenir alors qu'elle en avait dix-sept. C'était comme une carotte que l'on agite indéfiniment sans jamais réussir à l'atteindre. C'était attiser le feu de la tentation. Il aimait jouer, mais il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot trop longtemps.

« Tu en feras ce que tu veux après, termina Édouard. »

Les yeux de loup du mangemort s'illuminèrent. Toute son animosité et sa férocité étaient contenues dans son regard de fauve. Un regard de fou.

En entendant ça, Drago s'affaissa, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur : comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment regretté son acte lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que sa fille était une sorcière, et non une cracmole ? Fallait-il en plus qu'il se laisse de nouveau dominer par sa rage et la vengeance qui l'animaient depuis maintenant dix-sept ans ? Pâle comme un linge, Drago releva la tête en lança un regard empli de désespoir au père de Liliane.

« Merci pour ton aide, Drago, lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire presque machiavélique, lorsque j'aurai récupéré ma fille et que je l'aurai mise là où je suis certain qu'elle ne causera aucun désordre, nous pourrons agir en conséquence quant à la prophétie. »

Lucius Malefoy saisit le verre de vin posé devant lui et ajouta :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente, et Liliane constitue selon lui une trop grande source d'importance. D'après Bellatrix, il serait plus judicieux de la tuer. »

Il but ensuite dans son verre sans sourciller. Son fils, lui, ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

« Tuer Liliane ? Balbutia-t-il. »

« Je peux m'en occuper, intervint Greyback de sa voix grave et caverneuse. »

« Est-ce vraiment ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite ? Demanda Édouard, sans montrer une once d'inquiétude, ni même de peur. »

Lucius hocha la tête.

« Elle te prend trop de temps, expliqua-t-il, plus vite nous nous serons débarrassés d'elle, plus vite nous pourrons appliquer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette petite est un poison, et d'après lui, elle aurait dû être éliminée il y a déjà bien longtemps. »

Les yeux d'Edouard se perdirent quelques secondes dans le vague. Drago l'observa avec attention, espérant qu'il refuse, qu'il s'insurge, qu'il soit clément.

« Fenrir, lâcha-t-il finalement, le visage figé dans une neutralité parfaite, je te la laisse. »

Greyback sourit, révélant des dents jaunes et acérées prêtes à s'enfoncer dans la chaire de sa victime. Drago ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il aurait dû se taire. Il aurait dû feindre l'ignorance, plutôt que de céder à la pression paternelle. Il fallait qu'il l'aide. Il fallait qu'il se rachète, mais comment ? Comment ? Il ouvrit les yeux : sa vue était un peu brouillée. Son père le vit : cette petite parasite de Liliane Durose n'était pas digne de lui, ni même apte à servir les intérêts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle aurait dû disparaître depuis bien longtemps : elle était une menace pour tout le monde, même pour les ennemis de Lord Voldemort. Elle était encore plus redoutable que Greyback, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Le poison qui coulait dans ses veines allait finir par la rendre elle-même poison, elle n'avait pas la force de lutter contre ça : elle était de toute façon vouée à l'échec et à la mort. Il valait mieux donc en finir au plus vite.

Près de Drago, Greyback eut un étrange grognement, mi-animal, mi-humain : ses instincts animaux se réveillaient, il allait partir en chasse. Il allait traquer le rejeton d'un puissant mangemort, et enfin faire d'elle ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

* * *

Liliane fixait la lettre de Drago, bouche bée. Ses bras étaient parcourus de frissons, et son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Même ses yeux bleus semblaient s'être ternis. Le retourneur de temps pendait au bout de sa chaîne, l'appelant presque. Sa délivrance était accrochée à son cou. Mais pourtant …

« Lili, t'en fais une tête, s'alarma Fred en s'asseyant près d'elle, t'as reçu des mauvaises nouvelles ? »

Il tenait dans sa main les oreilles à rallonge qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser pour espionner la réunion de l'Ordre. George s'approcha à son tour. Liliane se tourna lentement vers Fred, puis articula doucement :

« J'ai Greyback à mes trousses … »

Elle tendit la lettre à Fred, qui la parcourut avec attention. George se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour la lire lui aussi. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils levèrent les mêmes yeux paniqués sur leur amie.

« Utilise-le ! S'exclama Fred en saisissant le retourneur de temps. »

Liliane le lui prit et recula contre le dossier de sa chaise :

« Non ! S'écria-t-elle à son tour. »

« Mais pourquoi ? S'entêta Fred, je te l'ai pas offert pour faire joli autour de ton cou ! »

George s'accroupit à côté de Liliane :

« Tu devrais, Durose, c'est plus prudent. »

Liliane secoua la tête avec conviction.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce serait lâche ! Je l'utiliserai quand j'estimerai que j'en aurai besoin. »

« Mais tu en as besoin ! Cria presque Fred. »

Surpris par ce haussement de ton si peu habituel, George leva les sourcils. Liliane, elle, se rembrunit.

« Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux, maugréa-t-elle à l'adresse de Fred. »

George pinça les lèvres, Fred détourna le regard.

« Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère, lâcha Liliane au bout d'un moment, il faut qu'elle sache ce qui se passe. Ensuite, j'aviserai. Si je me rends, je vous protège tous, mais si je résiste, je ralentis la progression de Voldemort, puisque je freine mon père. Et tant que mon père aura l'esprit occupé par moi, il sera moins attentif à sa mission. Et puis, il me semble que Lupin m'en a confiée une … »

Fred lui saisit les mains et s'adressa doucement à elle :

« Lili, tu t'en fous de la mission ! Tu t'en fous de tout ! Tu peux tout changer maintenant, ta vie est entre tes mains, alors pourquoi tu le fais pas maintenant que t'es menacée ? »

George regarda tour-à-tour son frère et Liliane : ils attendaient tous les deux la même réponse.

« Parce que je suis une espèce d'égoïste qui est trop heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés pour devoir vous perdre, avoua Liliane. »

« Les joies du cœur, murmura George. »

Liliane se leva et alla se poster face à la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos:

« Drago aurait pu se taire ! Cracha Fred en relisant la lettre, quel con ce type ! Il a vraiment rien pour lui ! »

Il lança la feuille sur la table basse.

« Tu veux vraiment aller voir ta mère, Durose ? S'enquit George. »

« Oui, je lui ai dit qu'on se reverrait, souffla Liliane, mais j'ai été assez naïve pour croire que mon père me laisserait en paix. Évidemment qu'il allait lancer Greyback sur mes traces, et évidemment que Drago allait tout répéter. »

Elle s'interrompit, le regard perdu dans la contemplation d'un bonhomme de neige presque fondu.

\- J'aurais pas dû venir, finit-elle par dire, ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Si j'étais pas venue, j'aurais pas été poursuivie par un loup-garou, et vous auriez pas été menacés. »

Elle se retourna et scruta les jumeaux, tous deux debout à l'écouter parler.

« C'est un peu notre faute, murmura Fred. »

« Si on avait pas essayé d'embobiner ton père, ça serait pas arrivé, poursuivit George. »

Liliane les interrompit d'un geste :

« Bien sûr que non c'est pas votre faute, c'est la mienne: j'ai préféré fuir mes problèmes plutôt que les affronter ! Maintenant, même à Poudlard, je serais exposée ! »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Je dois aller chez moi, je dois voir ma mère ... »

Fred et George hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs.

« C'est super dangereux, indiqua Fred. »

« Ah vraiment ? Ironisa son double, ça ressemble plus à une thérapie, non ? »

« Pardonne mon sens aiguisé de l'analyse, Georgie, rétorqua Fred. »

Liliane s'avança vers eux :

« C'est dangereux, mais peu importe, je suis en danger de toute manière. Et vous aussi. Mon père va vous haire, et Voldemort va devenir intraitable avec lui, parce que d'après Drago, il est trop préoccupé par moi pour mener à bien ses projets. Alors, entre Greyback, mon père, Voldemort et Ombrage à Poudlard, on est dans un cul-de-sac. J'irai voir ma mère, danger ou pas danger. »

Fred était énervé: il voulait que Liliane utilise le retourneur de temps plutôt que de risquer sa vie en permanence.

« Y a pas que le mienne qui est en jeu, dit-elle. »

« Un coup de sablier, et ce sera réglé ! S'impatienta Fred. »

« Non, ce sera pas réglé, c'est pas simple du tout, et jouer sur le temps peut avoir des conséquences néfastes. Il y a trop de choses et de personnes en jeu pour le prendre à la légère. Il faut utiliser le retourneur de temps avec précautions, tu le sais. C'est pas un objet de farce et attrape, ça ... »

George fit la moue.

« Tu réfléchis trop, Durose ! Agis ou fais rien, mais le temps presse, sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot. »

Liliane alla prendre sa baguette et la mit dans la poche de son jean.

« J'y vais maintenant, déclara-t-elle, je pense que ma mère est rentrée en France. Mon père doit être chez les Malefoy ou au Ministère. »

George croisa les bras et nargua Liliane du regard.

« Et t'as l'intention d'y aller seule ? »

« Pourquoi, t'as l'intention de m'accompagner ? »

Fred leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son frère s'exclamait :

« Évidemment ! On va pas te laisser toute seule dans ta galère ! »

Liliane secoua la tête.

« C'est hors de question. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, restez ici. »

Fred et George se regardèrent en souriant, puis s'avancèrent vers elle :

« Dans ce cas tu restes ici aussi, répondit George. »

« Et on sera quittes comme ça, termina Fred. »

« Les gars, s'il vous plaît, supplia Liliane, ça concerne que moi, allez pas vous embarquer dans cette histoire, c'est vraiment votre vie qui va en dépendre, si elle n'en dépend pas déjà maintenant ... Je voudrais limiter les dégâts, et ... »

Elle s'interrompit. Elle cherchait ses mots, confuse.

« De toute ma vie, j'ai jamais rencontré des personnes comme vous, vous êtes de loin les meilleurs, et j'ai conscience de le chance que j'ai de vous avoir, mais là, je peux pas me permettre de vous laisser venir avec moi : vous avez autre chose à faire, et je culpabiliserai à vie s'il vous arrivait quelque-chose, déjà Fred, tu as failli y passer y a pas un mois ... »

Elle baissa les yeux tandis que les deux frères, étonnés, la regardaient sans décrocher une seule parole.

« Je suis fichue de toute manière, souffla Liliane, je vais devoir fuir ... »

« Mais utilise ton retourneur de temps, merde ! S'exclama Fred, qui commençait à perdre patience. »

Frappée par son ton autoritaire, Liliane se raidit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Demanda George, non sans malice, ou plutôt, _qui_ te retient ... ? »

Liliane détourna de nouveau les yeux, les joues roses. Elle saisit une mèche de cheveux et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Elle aperçut George donner un coup de coude à son frère et lui faire un petit clin d'œil complice, ce qui augmenta sa gêne. Elle pouvait transplaner maintenant, comme ça, elle les mettait sur le fait accompli et elle leur épargnait bien des souffrances et des ennuis, auprès de leurs parents comme auprès des forces noires.

« N'y compte pas, dit Fred en lui attrapant le bras, si tu transplanes, c'est avec nous, ou alors, tu vas nul part, c'est le deal. »

« Y a pas de deal, Fred, répondit Liliane, sentant qu'elle allait finir par céder. »

Le concerné avait posé ses yeux marrons sur la jeune fille, son air était étrangement grave. Liliane cherchait le petit éclat de malice dans son regard, ou même la fossette qui laissait présager qu'il allait rire.

« Eh ben j'en pose un, dit Fred du tac-au-tac. »

Il resserra son bras autour de celui de Liliane, déterminé à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

« Si tu veux pas utiliser le retourneur de temps, ajouta-t-il, c'est sûrement pour ce qui est accroché à ton bras en ce moment ... »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Alors, autant qu'il s'offre à toi, non ? »

Le cœur de Liliane accéléra la cadence.

« T'es vraiment certain de ce que tu dis ? Murmura-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. »

« T'es plus le seule à être légilimens à tes heures, Lili ... »

Il aurait pu s'agir d'un ras-de-marrée, d'un tremblement de terre ou même du déluge, mais c'est à peu près ce qui se déclencha en Liliane à ce moment-même. Elle sentait comme un soleil qui venait de s'allumer dans son cœur et qui propageait ses rayons partout en elle. George les regardait, un peu sur ses gardes : non ! Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant, pas sous ses yeux !

« Bon allez mes tourterelles, s'exclama-t-il tout à coup en prenant l'autre bras de Liliane, vous roucoulerez plus tard, et si possible quand je serai pas dans le coin. On a quelque chose à régler je crois, vous vous bécoterez après ! »

Liliane fixa ses chaussures, et Fred lança à son frère:

« Je partage pas ça, frangin. »

« Vaut mieux, répondit George, mais pas sous mon nez, attend, si j'étais pas intervenu, je me retrouvais à tenir la chandelle ! »

Il se pencha ensuite vers Liliane :

« Je pensais que tu me trouvais plus beau que Fred, Durose, tu me déçois. »

Liliane pouffa.

« Je t'avais dit, que j'étais plus beau que toi ! Répondit son double en prenant un petit air supérieur. »

George sourit mais ne répondit rien. Il s'adressa à Liliane :

« Bon Durose, tu nous conduis où ? »

Liliane soupira: ils étaient résignés à venir avec elle, elle n'allait pas les faire changer d'avis, et puis, son temps était compté. Elle se concentra avant de murmurer:

« Paris, Georgie ... »

Et ils transplanèrent tous les trois dans un craquement très indiscret.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Chez Anna Durose**

Anna Durose était assise devant sa coiffeuse et s'observait dans le miroir. Elle avait de très grands yeux, de beaux yeux bleus nuit, comme ceux de sa fille. Son visage était pâle et parsemé de petites tâches de rousseur. Anna était très blonde, et possédait les mêmes boucles souples que celles de Liliane. Sa figure était triste, il y restait quelques larmes qui n'avaient pas encore séché.

Seule dans sa chambre, elle n'entendait que le tic-tac de son réveil. Les roses posées sur sa table de nuit commençaient à faner, et quelques pétales s'étaient déjà détachés. La fenêtre était entrouverte, et donnait sur les toits. Tout au fond se dressait le Sacré Cœur, majestueux, éclatant de blancheur. Le ciel était bleu et parfaitement dégagé, le soleil irradiait. En bas, dans la rue, les passants étaient emmitouflés dans de longs manteaux et des bonnets, le cou rentré dans leurs écharpes et les mains cachées sous des gants de laine ou de cuire. Ils allaient et venaient sur le grand boulevard, s'engouffrant pour certains dans la bouche de métro, toujours pressés, toujours stressés. Ils étaient fatigués et ne voulaient pas attendre trop longtemps leur train : ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Anna, elle, avait trop de temps devant elle. Tout était maintenant démesurément long, et tellement lent. Les secondes s'étaient transformées en heures, ses journées, en semaines. Son existence était figée dans une éternelle torpeur, un chagrin infini qu'elle ne cherchait plus à noyer. Sa tristesse faisait partie intégrante d'elle-même, Anna Durose incarnait la tristesse : celle d'avoir perdu un amour, d'avoir perdu un enfant, d'avoir perdu une vie.

Parmi ses produits de beauté et ses flacons de parfums, il y avait la lettre que Liliane lui avait envoyée. Elle était froissée tant elle l'avait lue et relue, et l'encre avait coulé tant elle avait pleuré. Elle était d'autant plus blessée qu'elle était impuissante : qu'est-ce qu'une femme et mère démunie, haïe par un mari tyran et maléfique, et incapable de magie, pouvait faire face à ça ? Elle n'y pouvait rien, comme toujours. Elle devait subir, et attendre. Elle se languissait, elle s'oubliait : à quoi bon essayer de vivre alors que tout lui échappait ? La seule chose qui la maintenait en permanente survie, c'était sa fille, sa source de bonheur, sa lueur d'espoir. Dans sa lettre, elle lui faisait une promesse : elle y croyait. Liliane l'honorerait, elle n'était pas son père. Elle reviendrait. Mais quand ? Anna baissa les yeux sur ses mains fines et blanches. Sa petite fille … Sa pauvre petite fille …

Lorsqu'elle entendit le craquement, elle crut d'abord que quelqu'un avait forcé la porte de l'appartement : un voleur ? Un criminel ? Ou simplement Édouard ? Elle tourna vivement la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre, et ce fut comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre. Son visage se figea dans une expression de surprise tellement intense qu'elle crut d'abord qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Sa bouche était ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle ne sourcillait pas, elle ne clignait plus des yeux. Elle avait même oublié de respirer. Elle ne pouvait que contempler sa fille, debout devant elle. Elle était accompagnée de deux grands rouquins dégingandés et un peu débraillés.

Anna se leva de sa chaise, les jambes flageolantes. Elle ne vit pas les jumeaux reculer de quelques pas. Elle marcha lentement vers sa fille. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle posa sa main froide sur la joue de Liliane, toujours sans dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée qu'elle était bien là et qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle se jeta sur elle et l'étreignit, ne contenant plus ses larmes.

« Ma Lili ! S'écria-t-elle entre deux sanglots. »

Liliane refoula ses larmes, mais sentit tout son corps frémir. Elle serra à son tour sa mère dans ses bras, le souffle court. Fred et George étaient appuyés contre la porte, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Liliane se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et essuya une de ses larmes avec son index.

« Maman, dit-elle, emplie de remords, je suis tellement désolée … »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Anna recula d'un pas, et observa sa fille avec attention :

« Tu es toujours aussi jolie, murmura-t-elle, esquissant un faible sourire. »

Alors qu'elle disait ça, elle remarqua enfin les jumeaux.

« Maman, dit Liliane en se tournant vers eux, je te présente Fred et George, des amis de l'école. Je suis pas certaine qu'ils comprennent le français, en revanche. »

Anna pencha la tête vers les deux frères et les scruta un moment, sur ses gardes. Ils étaient très différents de tous les sorciers qu'elle avait vus jusqu'à présent : ils n'avaient pas l'air de se sentir importants, supérieurs ou mauvais.

« Ce sont des amis, maman, dit Liliane alors qu'elle sondait ses pensées, tous les sorciers sont pas comme ceux que papa t'a dépeints. »

Anna regarda tour-à-tour sa fille et les jumeaux, avant de se radoucir.

« _Nice to meet you_ , dit-elle dans un anglais parfait. »

Les jumeaux répondirent à l'unisson, soulagés de voir qu'elle parlait la même langue qu'eux et qu'elle ne les jetait pas dehors à coup de pied au derrière.

« Ils ont tenu à m'accompagner, poursuivit Liliane en anglais pour que tout le monde comprenne, je suis un peu exposée ici, et ils ne voulaient pas me laisser venir seule. »

Elle marqua une pause et leur lança un regard. Ils l'encouragèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

« J'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles, maman … Termina Liliane. »

Anna soupira et partit s'assoir au bord de son lit d'un pas trainant. Liliane pinça les lèvres, elle entendit Fred lui dire que lui et son frère allaient attendre dans le couloir pour les laisser seules et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans l'appartement. Et ils voulaient savoir à quoi ressemblait une maison moldue _française_. Ils quittèrent discrètement la pièce, laissant Liliane seule avec sa mère.

« Pourquoi ton père t'a-t-il faite partir de Beauxbâtons ? Demanda Anna, le regard vide. »

Liliane alla prendre place près d'elle.

« Il espère encore pouvoir faire de moi une machine de guerre, expliqua-t-elle calmement. »

Elle s'attarda un moment sur une photo que sa mère avait posée sur sa table de chevet : Liliane enfant qui souriait en regardant l'objectif, ses deux dents de devant en moins et ses grands yeux enfantins et rieurs emplis de malice le même regard que les jumeaux, celui qu'elle avait perdu depuis bien longtemps.

« Quelle triste comédie … Souffla Anna, comédie à laquelle je ne peux pas prendre part … »

Elle se tourna vers sa fille.

« Je voudrais tellement t'avoir aidée, je voudrais tant t'avoir sauvée. Maintenant encore, je suis rongée par les remords, et par-dessus tout, par cette incapacité d'agir. Je ne suis rien face à ton père, ni même face à toi, ma Lili … »

Liliane secoua la tête et répondit avec fermeté :

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, maman, tu as été victime de la cruauté de papa, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce qui est fait et fait, il faut faire avec. Et si je suis ici maintenant, c'est pour te dire que je vais me battre pour nous. Papa doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait, et pour ce qu'il ma fait. »

Liliane prit les mains de sa mère et les serra fort :

« Maman, Fenrir Greyback a été libéré, et il est à ma recherche. Si j'étais rentrée à la maison, cela ne serait jamais arrivé, mais maintenant, je suis en danger. Mais toi aussi, il faut que tu partes. »

C'était comme si l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de la tête d'Anna depuis bien longtemps venait de lui fendre le crâne en deux. Voilà qu'un cauchemar qu'elle avait enfoui en elle se manifestait avec rage.

« S'il te plaît, supplia Liliane, fais-le pour moi, tu es en danger par ma faute, alors pars ! Va chez grand-mère, jamais papa n'ira te chercher là-bas, tu y seras en sécurité. »

Le regard d'Anna Durose s'assombrit et sa voix se fit autoritaire.

« C'est hors de question, Liliane, tu m'entends ? Je vais te protéger du mieux que je peux. Je vais rester ici et affronter ton père, il ne saura pas que tu es venue de toute manière. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, je ne suis plus en sécurité nulle part ! Ici, chez Fred et George ou à Poudlard, je suis la cible privilégiée du loup-garou. Il faut que tu saches que par ma faute, je ralentis la progression de Voldemort, et j'ai mis en péril mes amis et ma famille ! »

« Justement, je t'aiderai à t'échapper, puisque c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. »

Dans le petit salon près de la chambre d'Anna, Fred et George, baguette en main, inspectaient chaque coin et recoin, non sans s'attarder sur quelques objets.

« Regarde ça Freddy, dit George en lui montrant une couverture de magazine. »

Il y avait une photo d'homme déguisé en magicien qui tenait un jeu de cartes dans sa main.

« Les magiciens selon les moldus, Georgie, très réaliste, ironisa Fred en s'arrêtant un moment sur le téléphone. »

Quel étrange objet. Leur père en avait un dans le petit hangar près de leur maison, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire fonctionner. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de le mettre en marche, des jets d'eau étaient sortis du combiné.

« Elle avait l'air ravagée, la mère de Liliane, dit Fred. »

Le salon était vraiment petit : il n'y avait qu'un canapé couleur sable, une table basse en bois poli, un téléviseur et quelques rares objets de décoration. Les jumeaux trouvaient l'endroit vide et froid : ils étaient trop habitués à la chaleur du foyer familial, où régnait un éternel remue-ménage. Ici, il n'y avait pas un bruit, ils n'entendaient ni rires, ni conversations, ni même les bruits de la maison, comme leur mère qui s'activait dans la cuisine, les portes des chambres qui claquaient, un tel qui marchait et faisait craquer le vieux planché. Rien de tout cela. Ici, c'était digne d'un tombeau.

« Imagine maman, répondit George, déjà maintenant, elle doit être en train de remuer ciel et terre. »

Fred s'assit sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu t'imagines vivre comme ça ? »

George fit non de la tête.

« Plutôt crever, je sais pas comment elle fait Durose, tu m'étonnes qu'elle voulait pas rentrer ! »

Fred fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quand même bizarre Georgie ... Tu trouves pas que c'est trop simple ? »

George haussa les sourcils et reposa une vidéo cassette de Walt Disney sur la commode.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'on est arrivés, on a laissé Lili avec sa mère et maintenant on est là à attendre qu'elles aient terminé de mettre les choses au clair. Tu penses pas que son père aurait ensorcelé l'endroit vu la situation ? »

George mit les mains dans ses poches.

« Il est peut-être trop bête pour y avoir pensé ? Suggéra-t-il. »

« Il est pas bête, répondit Fred, c'est un salaud. Mais je trouve ça trop facile. »

George s'esclaffa.

« Tu veux faire ton vaillant soldat auprès de ta chère et tendre, Freddy chéri ? »

Fred le nargua à son tour.

« Je pense surtout que je résisterais pas à l'envie de butter son père si je le croisais un jour ! Mais de toute manière, je suis tellement exceptionnel qu'un simple regard le liquéfiera sur place. »

George le poussa en rigolant.

« C'est moi l'exception entre nous deux frérot, l'oublie pas ! »

« Ça, c'est dans ta tête, contra Fred en riant à son tour. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent en même temps.

« Eh Freddy, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? S'exclama alors George en saisissant un cadre photo posé sur la commode. »

Fred se pencha pour l'observer.

« Ben quoi ? C'est une photo d'Édouard. »

George ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Une photo d'Édouard, oui, mais Freddy … C'est une photo qui bouge. »

Interdit, Fred eut une étrange moue.

« Une photo qui bouge chez les moldus … ? »

George hocha la tête : de toutes les photos qu'il y avait ici, c'était la seule qui était animée. Lui et son frère se regardaient sans piper mot, prenant peu à peu conscience que depuis le début, ils étaient espionnés. Ils resserrèrent leur poing autour de leur baguette et tournèrent simultanément la tête vers le sombre couloir de l'entrée. En effet, c'était beaucoup trop facile.

Fred se leva et marcha doucement vers l'entrée, le souffle court. Il fit signe à son frère de le suivre et il obtempéra. Ils s'attendaient à voir quelqu'un devant la porte, mais il n'y avait personne. Silencieux, ils tendirent l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre signe anormal. George perçut une respiration derrière lui, et par reflexe, il se retourna vivement : quelqu'un lui plaqua alors sa main sur la bouche et lui saisit les avant-bras, l'empêchant de bouger ou même de crier. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux que son frère se retrouvait dans la même situation que lui.

« Vous faites un pas de travers, susurra Édouard Durose en se penchant sur Fred, et je vous liquide ici. »

Les jumeaux essayèrent de se débattre, mais ce fut en vain : ils étaient trop bien tenus. Ils essayaient de se dégager pour pouvoir hurler à Liliane de détaler, mais c'était impossible, ils étaient coincés. Poussés dans le dos, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre Fred donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Edouard et lui écrasa le pied, mais il reçut en échange une belle volée. Révolté, George voulut rendre le double au père de Liliane, mais il ne pouvait pas. Depuis le pas de la porte, ils entendaient la voix claire de Liliane et celle, douce et calme, de sa mère. Un peu assommé, et avec une belle trace rouge sur la joue, Fred fixait un point invisible droit devant lui, effrayé. Son double l'était tout autant.

« A mon signal, on ouvre, murmura Édouard Durose. »

Fred pria intérieurement pour que Liliane ait perçu leur présence, mais par-dessus tout, le danger qui se tenait juste derrière la porte de la chambre.

Elle venait à peine de le sentir : elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspend, la bouche tordu en un rictus horrifié.

« Liliane ? S'inquiéta sa mère, voyant qu'elle palissait à vue d'œil. »

Liliane se leva d'un bond et saisit sa baguette avec agilité alors que son père et Lucius Malefoy entraient dans la chambre, tenant fermement Fred et George. Anna sursauta et se retourna.

« Anna tu ne bouges pas ! Ordonna Édouard en la pointant du doigt. »

Anna Durose se figea, baladant son regard entre sa fille et son mari, les jumeaux et Lucius.

Édouard et Lucius s'écartèrent alors de la porte, et Fenrir Greyback entra à son tour. Liliane déglutit avec difficulté, mais ne broncha pas. Elle soutint le regard du mangemort qui s'avançait vers elle, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Derrière, Fred et George étaient tétanisés.

« Ça fait un moment, Liliane, murmura Greyback de sa voix de ténor. »

« Pas assez longtemps à mon goût, contra-t-elle en levant sa baguette vers lui. »

Greyback pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Si tu ne fais pas d'histoires, dit-il, on relâche tes deux amis, mais si tu résistes, je m'en occupe personnellement. »

L'estomac de Liliane se noua, et elle tourna les yeux vers les jumeaux.

« _Pars Lili, tu t'en fous de nous !_ »

« _Dans tes rêves !_ »

« _Liliane bordel, tu vas y passer si tu restes, barre-toi !_ »

« Tout ce cirque parce que je suis pas rentrée à Noël ? Enchaîna Liliane en tournant le regard vers son père, c'est un peu excessif, n'est-ce pas, _papa_ ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé d'avoir de tes nouvelles pendant trois mois, cracha Edouard, tu ne répondais pas à mes lettres, tu faisais exactement l'inverse de ce que je t'indiquais, et maintenant, tu me fuis ! »

La baguette de Liliane se mit à trembler, le sourire de Greyback s'élargit. Mais il ne savait pas que ce n'était pas la peur qui la faisait agir de la sorte.

« _Transplane, Lili ! Pars !_ »

« _Pas sans vous. Ta baguette est dans la poche avant de mon père, sur ta gauche. Donne- lui un coup dans le tibia et profite-en pour la récupérer._ »

« Tu te rends Liliane, enchaîna Greyback, et tout ira bien. »

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Anna observait la scène, pétrifiée. A côté d'elle, Liliane baissa sa baguette, vaincue.

« Je vois que tu as retenu la leçon, ricana Greyback en faisant un autre pas vers elle. »

Liliane recula au moment où Fred administrait un magnifique coup dans le tibia de son père. Celui-ci eut un cri de surprise et tituba. Fred récupéra sa baguette et lança un stupéfix à Lucius, lequel se retrouva projeté contre le mur près de la fenêtre. George lui aussi alla récupérer sa baguette, non sans prendre au passage quelques coups. Greyback s'était retourné, et Liliane en avait profité pour dire à sa mère :

« Maman ! Pars ! »

« C'est hors de question ! Toi, tu pars, et tes deux amis aussi, je n'ai rien à perdre en restant ici, toi, si ! Alors file pendant que tu en as encore le temps ! »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Liliane se tourna vers les jumeaux, qui s'étaient fait acculés par les trois mangemorts. Elle lança un sort à Greyback, le projetant dans les airs avec une telle puissance qu'en atterrissant, le sol craqua sous son poids. Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour la rejoindre, mais Lucius et Édouard envoyaient déjà la riposte.

« LILIANE ! Rugit Édouard en pointant sa baguette sur elle, TU NE RESTES ICI ! »

Paniquée, Liliane cherchait désespérément une solution pour s'enfuir : ils étaient quand même en territoire moldu, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tout démolir. Son regard tomba sur la fenêtre entrouverte qui donnait sur les toits. Elle l'indiqua aux jumeaux d'un geste, puis se précipita vers elle, évitant de justesse un éclair vert que son père venait de lancer.

« Saloperie de mangemort ! Brailla Fred en mettant un coup de poing à Édouard, qui vacilla et en perdit sa baguette. »

George la rattrapa au vol, puis suivit Liliane et son frère, qui étaient déjà sortis sur les toits. Cependant avant de quitter la chambre, il se tourna vers Anna Durose.

« Vous venez pas ? »

Anna fit non de la tête et lui ordonna de partir au plus vite. George, après un moment d'hésitation, sortit de la chambre.

Il faisait froid sur les toit, et il y avait de la glace. Les plaques de verglas les contraignaient à avancer doucement.

« Faut qu'on transplane, dit Fred, personne nous verra ici ! »

Liliane approuva, mais un rugissement à glacer le sang s'éleva depuis la fenêtre de l'appartement. Elle aperçut Greyback, le visage meurtrit et les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents acérées, se précipiter vers eux. Alors qu'il allait bondir sur elle, Liliane saisit les mains de Fred et George, puis disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Greyback gisait maintenant sur le sol gelé, et depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Anna observait le loup-garou qui peinait à se remettre aida Édouard à se relever : le coup de ce sal morveux de Weasley l'avait bien étourdi. Ils allèrent ensuite se poster aux côtés d'Anna.

« Anna, dit froidement Édouard, tu ne restes pas ici, tu viens avec nous. »

Il lui saisit le poignet et l'obligea à se retourner. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, mais cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Si elle devait mourir, elle mourrait. Elle mourrait pour sa fille.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Partie 1

**Chapitre 6**

 **A l'aube des changements**

Liliane arracha la baguette de son père des mains de George et la brisa en deux, folle de rage. Il avait essayé de la tuer de ses propres mains. Il avait pris la décision de lui lancer un avada kedavra de lui-même. Elle avait vraiment tout gagné en allant chez elle pour essayer de protéger sa mère : elle s'était retrouvée nez-à-nez avec son père et Greyback, les jumeaux avaient couru un risque inconsidéré et sa mère était plus exposée que jamais. C'était complètement irréfléchi, elle avait tout aggravé.

La baguette de son père n'était maintenant plus que poussière dans le creux de sa main, et elle la laissa virevolter dans les airs. Elle recommençait à le haïr comme lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle sentait cette colère sombre et malsaine refaire son nid en elle : le passé resurgissait avec beaucoup trop de force. Ses poings tremblaient et sa respiration était saccadée : elle sortit du salon en trombe et monta les marches des escaliers quatre-à-quatre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle, puis s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo : ses phalanges étaient blanches, et lorsqu'elle retira sa main, la porcelaine du lavabo s'était fendue. En se regardant dans la glace, elle remarqua que ses pupilles s'étaient un peu dilatées, et que les cernes étaient revenues. Elle s'accroupit et mit la tête entre ses jambes, essayant de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air. Elle pouvait se contrôler, elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle respire profondément. Un. Deux. Trois. Elle inspirait. Un. Deux. Trois. Elle expirait.

Essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de faire abstraction de ses maux de gorge, elle finit cependant par rendre son déjeuné. C'était toujours ce qui arrivait quand elle était contrariée par quelque-chose, ou quand elle avait subi un choc ou une trop forte émotion. Tout semblait se dérégler, et la potion n'y changeait strictement rien. Liliane se lava les dents, puis passa de l'eau sur son visage : ses cernes étaient toujours là et ses pupilles un peu plus grandes qu'à la normal, mais ses tremblements s'étaient calmés, et sa gorge ne brûlait plus. Elle s'essuya ensuite le visage dans sa serviette, puis déverrouilla la porte et sortit. Dehors, le jour commençait à décliner : ils n'étaient pourtant pas partis très longtemps, leur absence n'avait peut-être pas été remarquée. Elle voulait être seule, mais elle ne voulait pas rester dans la maison : elle lui semblait encore plus oppressante qu'à la normale. Elle alla chercher son menteau et son bonnet, puis descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. La porte de la cuisine était fermée, la réunion de l'Ordre n'avait pas encore touché à sa fin. Tant mieux, personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le portail. Il faisait froid, et elle ne sentait déjà plus ses mains. Elle ouvrit le portique en bois, évita une plaque de verglas, puis traversa la route pour se rendre dans le square pour enfants, en face de la maison. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les rues, seuls les mugissements des moteurs au loin étaient audibles, ou parfois quelques aboiements de chiens.

Liliane trouva un banc un peu en retrait, non loin du vieux tourniquet enneigé. Elle alla s'y assoir, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'était pas mouillé. De la vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche, et ses pommettes étaient maintenant toutes rouges. Elle ne tremblait plus, elle n'avait plus aucun symptôme de pré-transformation ; elle avait juste froid, mais ça ne lui faisait rien. C'était mieux que d'être coincée dans la maison du Square Grimaud. Au-dessus d'elle, les arbres étaient nus, certaines branches supportaient douloureusement le surplus de neige, et quelques oiseaux courageux s'y aventuraient. Liliane fixait ses pieds et ne pensait à rien : elle ne voulait pas penser. Elle voulait juste s'absenter d'elle-même, elle voulait se fondre dans le décor et ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature endormie. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle se détestait le plus : elle était à la merci de ses instincts et de son pouvoir incontrôlable, et elle devait lutter, non sans douleur, pour ne pas lui céder. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas voulu baisser les bras, lâcher prise et se laisser tuer par cette malédiction ? Au moins, elle se serait épargnée une vie de souffrance, et elle aurait épargné ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle entendit des pas dans la neige, mais elle ne releva pas la tête, il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu.

« Tu vas terminer en glaçon, dit doucement Fred en s'asseyant près d'elle. »

« Il vaudrait mieux, répondit Liliane d'une voix traînante. »

Elle regardait toujours ses pieds, abattue. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Pour sa mère ? Pour les jumeaux ? Et pour elle ?

« Tu seras en sécurité à Poudlard, dit Fred tout haut pour répondre à ses questions intérieures, tant que Dumbledore est là, l'école est protégée. Pour pas t'attirer d'ennuis avec d'Ombrage, il faudra juste que tu suives le règlement à la lettre. »

Liliane eut un rire sans joie.

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Fred haussa les épaules et prit un air faussement détaché :

« Je dis ça pour que tu te protèges, c'est tout … »

Liliane hocha la tête. Le retourneur de temps faisait pression contre sa cage thoracique.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, respectant le silence de l'autre et évitant soigneusement leurs pensées. Ce fut Liliane qui parla la première :

« Comment tu as réussi à avoir le retourneur de temps ? »

Fred rit : il savait très bien qu'elle allait finir par poser cette question.

« C'est secret, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers elle, je dévoile jamais mes sources. »

Liliane leva à son tour la tête et fit la moue.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi me l'avoir offert … ? »

Fred perdit son petit air rieur, son regard s'égara un moment avant qu'il réponde :

« C'était pour que tu te débarrasses de la chose qui vit en toi … »

« Mais Fred, si je me débarrasse d'elle, je suis plus moi … »

Fred soupira.

« Mais au moins, tu seras libérée. »

Liliane ferma les yeux un court instant.

« Si j'utilise le retourneur de temps, dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux, on se connaît plus. Tout ce qui s'est crée depuis la rentrée disparaitra, tu le sais ? »

Fred approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Et tu l'acceptes ? Demanda Liliane d'une petite voix tremblante. »

Le regard de Fred se teinta d'une pointe de tristesse lorsqu'il répondit :

« Pour toi, oui … »

« Mais moi, j'ai pas envie ! S'exclama Liliane, je veux pas te perdre, et ton frère non plus ! Plutôt rester maudite toute ma vie ! Jamais j'aurai la force de retourner dans le temps, en sachant qu'une fois le cours des choses changé, je vous retrouverai jamais ! Et je serai devenue aussi insignifiante que toutes les autres sorcières, je serai une de plus parmi des milliers ! Et quand je te verrai, je ne me rappellerai même plus de toi ! Je serais incapable de te différencier de George, alors que là, je peux ! »

Se rendant compte qu'elle criait presque, Liliane s'arrêta net, gênée. Fred saisit ses mains engourdies et les frotta entre les siennes pour les réchauffer. Elle le regardait faire sans plus rien dire.

« Donc, reprit Fred, tu prends le risque de perdre ta mère et de mourir d'un moment à l'autre, juste pour mon frère et moi ? »

Liliane n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'il obtienne sa réponse.

« Tu vois, murmura Liliane, si je retourne sept ans en arrière, je perds ça aussi … Cette capacité unique que j'ai de ne communiquer qu'avec toi. »

Fred l'observait, muet. Elle était très jolie, elle était aussi très courageuse. Il sentait tout le désespoir et toute la révolte qui l'empêchaient d'être pleinement libre. S'il en avait eu le pouvoir, il l'aurait sauvée.

« Dans ce cas là, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle, tu l'utiliseras quand tu estimeras que tu en auras besoin. »

Reconnaissante, Liliane sourit. Fred lui rendit son sourire, puis se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa.

C'était doux et sucré, comme un bonbon. C'était agréable. C'était parfait.

« Je sais, c'est un de mes plus grands talents, plaisanta Fred en collant son front à celui de Liliane. »

Elle baissa le regard, les joues en feu. Fred, plein de fierté, se dit que son frère lui devait cinq galions.

« Ah ben d'accord ! S'exclama Liliane. »

Fred s'esclaffa :

« C'est bon Lili, tu sais très bien que c'est pour rire ! »

Liliane acquiesça avant d'entortiller son éternelle mèche de cheveux autour de son indexe.

« Un jour, murmura-t-elle, je réussirai à comprendre pourquoi toi et pas George. »

Fred leva un sourcil :

« Parce que je suis plus beau, plus drôle, plus intelligent, plus sympa ! »

Liliane le fixa en levant à son tour les sourcils.

Fred rit avant de lui saisir la main et de l'obliger à se lever.

« C'est pas tout, dit-il en l'attirant vers lui, mais moi j'ai froid Lili, et toi aussi. Alors je propose qu'on rentre. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui tirer son bonnet jusqu'au nez. En réponse, Liliane lui marcha sur le pied. Ils retournèrent ensuite à la maison en continuant à se taquiner. Avant que Liliane pose sa main sur la poignée, George ouvrit la porte, cinq pièces d'argent dans la main :

« C'est bien la seule fois où je serai bon perdant, frérot ! S'écria-t-il en lui donnant une grosse claque dans le dos. »

Fred saisit les cinq galions, non sans le narguer, puis pénétra dans le hall, flanqué de Liliane. George la suivait du regard.

« Ça va Durose ? Demanda-t-il en lui tirant doucement une mèche de cheveux. »

« Mieux que toute à l'heure grâce à moi, répondit Fred sans aucune modestie. »

« Oh, mais j'en doute pas … Dit George avec malice. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Severus Rogue sortit, suivi de prés par Dumbledore. Il ne venait que très rarement aux réunions de l'Ordre. Les trois adolescents s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Dumbledore salua chacun d'entre eux, mais Rogue se contenta de lancer un long regard perçant à Liliane. Elle se demanda s'il jouait vraiment double jeu, ou s'il était vraiment un espion de Voldemort.

« Vous avez été drôlement silencieux, dit Molly Weasley qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, c'est suspect … »

« Pour une fois maman, entama Fred. »

« Tu vas pas nous le reprocher, termina George, faussement contrarié. »

« Je me méfie, répondit-elle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. »

Elle se poussa pour laisser passer Remus Lupin et une femme aux cheveux mauves et aux grands yeux gris. D'une bref analyse, Liliane constata qu'il s'agissait de Nymphadora Tonks. Lupin observait Liliane du coin de l'œil : elle sentait ses yeux sur elle. Elle sentait aussi qu'il attendait sa décision. Elle osa finalement croiser son regard, et lui adressa un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Lupin se retourna ensuite pour s'adresser à Sirius, puis il vint finalement à sa rencontre.

« Tu en es sûre et certaine ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. »

Méfiants, Molly et Arthur attendaient sa réponse. Liliane sentit qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en elle, et son cœur se serra : ça la ramenait à la réalité elle était fille de mangemort et à demi loup-garou. Mais l'homme en face d'elle était loup-garou à part entière, et ils avaient pourtant confiance en lui. Liliane leva la tête et répondit avec fermeté :

« Oui. »

Mais à peine avait-elle répondu que son regard se fit fuyant. Qu'allaient-ils lui demander de faire ? Et n'était-ce pas trop tard ? Car après tout, sa témérité avait quand même grandement aggravé les choses. Et c'était sans compter que maintenant, elle n'était plus la seule menacée. Fred et George l'étaient tout autant.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Partie 2

La rentrée de janvier fut tendue. Lorsque Liliane croisait Drago dans un couloir, son regard était fuyant, il n'osait pas l'affronter en face, ni assumer sa trahison. Il l'ignorait complètement. Bref, il était encore plus inexistant qu'auparavant. Ombrage, quant à elle, n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi détestable, mais elle ne s'acharnait pas sur Liliane. Elle la laissait tranquille, c'était comme si elle avait omis sa présence dans l'école. Elle se contentait simplement de lui faire les remarques habituelles, comme « répond au professeur », « bavarde en cours » ou « retenue pour infraction au règlement ». Hormis cela, c'était le calme absolu. Peut-être bien le calme avant la tempête.

Liliane n'avait pas eu une seule nouvelle de sa mère : elle avait pourtant essayé de lui écrire plusieurs fois, mais c'était le silence total. Le proverbe disait bien « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle », mais dans son cas, elle n'y croyait pas trop. Sa mère avait des ennuis par sa faute. Elle s'en voulait et avait parfois des accès de tristesse ou de colère contre elle-même, contre cette « chose » qui était entrée par effraction en elle.

Ainsi passèrent les jours, puis les semaines et les mois, entre les cours, les amis et la préparation des ASPIC. Liliane ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour ça : elle travaillait bien et régulièrement, et les jumeaux, malgré leurs tendances un peu frivoles, savaient s'y mettre quand il fallait. Mais pas autant que pour leurs feux d'artifices. Depuis la rentrée, ils carburaient plus que jamais : ils en créaient de toutes sortes, des petits, des moyens, des grands, des plus ou moins explosif. Ils étaient toujours aussi appréciés, même s'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait regardés de la même manière depuis que George avait clamé sur tous les toits que son frère avait enfin décoincé avec Durose. Beaucoup d'élèves se demandaient comment elle faisait pour les différencier, et surtout pour ne pas se tromper. Ron s'était d'ailleurs moqué d'elle à plusieurs reprises, prétendant que Fred et George devaient échanger de temps en temps pour s'amuser, parce qu'en amour, ils n'étaient pas sérieux et loin d'être matures. Liliane et les jumeaux écoutaient sans rien dire : leur petit secret était bien gardé, et cela ne manquait pas de faire jalouser bon nombre de filles. Liliane étaient discrète, mais elle se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir su conquérir le cœur d'un des jumeaux Weasley.

Vers le courant du mois de mars, les révisions commencèrent à s'intensifier: les professeurs devenaient intraitables, en particulier Rogue. Il assommait les septièmes années de travail, et sanctionnait le premier qui osait ne pas faire ses devoirs. Fred et George avaient récolté une dizaine de punitions pour ne pas avoir rendu leurs travaux, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment les déranger. Liliane restait assidue, bien que préoccupée par l'étrange mutisme de sa mère et le peu d'intérêt que lui portait Ombrage. De plus, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de la soit disant mission que Lupin lui avait confiée: peut-être les membres de l'Ordre l'en avaient finalement dissuadé tant ils manquaient de confiance en elle. Cela chagrinait un peu Liliane, mais c'était ainsi, elle savait qu'elle était dangereuse, pour les autres comme pour elle-même. Fleur lui avait donné quelques rares signes de vie, notamment pour lui annoncer que ça y était enfin, elle avait trouvé l'amour de ses rêves. Et Liliane avait bien ri en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un des grands frères des jumeaux, Bill Weasley. Décidément, elles n'étaient pas amies par simple hasard.

Le week-end de la dernière semaine de mars, l'Armée de Dumbledore entamait une énième leçon de défense. Mais cette séance allait être un peu spéciale, car Harry allait leur apprendre à créer des patronus. Liliane n'en avait jamais faits, et elle se demandait à quoi le sien allait ressembler.

« C'est simple, expliqua Harry à ses apprentis sorciers, il vous suffit de penser à un souvenir heureux et de prononcer la formule « expecto patronum ». »

Les membres de l'AD s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la Salle sur Demande et démarrèrent l'entraînement. Ce n'est pas simple de penser à quelque-chose de très heureux, surtout lorsque l'on doit combattre un détraqueur. Au début, de vagues faisceaux de lumière blanche échappaient des baguettes magiques, puis peu à peu, ce fut comme des boucliers qui se créèrent. Tous lâchaient des petits murmures de surprise et de fascination, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione réussisse à créer son patronus : une loutre. Enfin, tous parvinrent à créer le leur : Ron avait un chien, Luna un lapin.

« Il me fait marrer Harry, susurra George, c'est vraiment pas simple de créer un patronus. »

Liliane éclata de rire avant de se lancer une nouvelle fois : un tigre jaillit de sa baguette magique en rugissant, sous le regard hébété des jumeaux. Toute fière, elle se retourna vers eux :

« C'est simple en fait, dit-elle en souriant. »

George bougonna et Fred la regarda d'un air blasé.

« Un tigre, constata-t-il, pas très représentatif, j'aurais plus penché pour un pigeon. »

Le patronus de Liliane se dissipa alors qu'il disait cela et elle perdit son sourire. Elle se détourna, contrariée. Fred et George ricanèrent.

« Oui, mais pendant ce temps là, lança Liliane, vous n'êtes même pas fichus de créer un pigeon. »

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, et le lapin de Luna vint sautiller gaiement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il se baladait dans toute la pièce, libre comme le vent. Alors que Liliane expliquait aux jumeaux que leur patronus aurait probablement la forme d'une puce ou à la rigueur, d'une poule, un bruit sourd fit taire toute la salle. Les derniers patronus disparurent lorsque le bruit se manifesta une nouvelle fois et que les murs se mirent à trembler. Inquiets, ils regardaient autour d'eux, tout en se rapprochant les uns des autres. Le grondement se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, faisant s'écrouler le grand miroir accroché au mur et le brisant en mille morceaux. Ils reculèrent simultanément, retenant leur respiration.

Nigel s'était un peu approché du mur, suivi de prés par Harry. Les autres attendaient et ne disaient rien. Liliane, elle, venait tout juste de réaliser qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la Salle sur Demande. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite : Harry eut juste le temps de saisir le bras de Nigel et de l'éloigner, avant que le mur n'explose littéralement. Derrière se tenait Ombrage et sa Brigade Enquisitoriale. En observant mieux, Liliane nota que Drago Malefoy tenait fermement Cho Chang. Chaque paire d'yeux étaient braquée sur elle, et dedans s'y lisait l'accusation. Du veritacerum, Ombrage lui avait fait boire du veritacerum. C'était interdit, elle n'avait pas le droit. Instinctivement, les jumeaux vinrent se placer devant Liliane pour qu'Ombrage ne la voit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Murmura-t-elle. »

« On te cache, je crois, répondit Fred. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je suis aussi coupable que vous ! »

« Dis-moi Durose, tu tiens vraiment à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Reprit George. »

Consternée, Liliane secoua la tête.

Ombrage enjamba les pierres qui, quelques secondes plutôt, constituaient encore le mur, puis vint à leur rencontre, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres :

« Beaucoup de choses s'expliquent, dit-elle en fusillant Harry du regard. »

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contentait de soutenir le regard d'Ombrage. Liliane se décala pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais Fred bougea en même temps qu'elle.

« Arrête ! Maugréa-t-elle. »

Elle se décala encore une fois, mais Fred n'abandonna pas.

« Vous avez la bougeotte, Monsieur Weasley ? Demanda Ombrage en l'apercevant. »

« J'ai un concours dans pas longtemps, je m'entraîne, répondit-il. »

Ombrage s'approcha de lui, mais il ne broncha pas. Derrière lui, Liliane s'était figée.

« _Tu bouges pas Lili !_ »

« C'est curieux, lança alors Ombrage de sa voix claironnante, que Mademoiselle Durose ne soit pas ici. »

Tous se regardèrent, étonnés par cette remarque. Fred et George les maudirent en silence.

« A moins que je ne me trompe … ? Poursuivit Ombrage en élargissant son sourire. »

« Elle est derrière Weasley ! Lâcha Pansy Parkinson en le pointant du doigt. »

Fred serra les dents et lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches, puis Liliane, penaude, se montra.

« Vous vous cachiez ? Ce n'est pas très courageux. »

« _Non, je voulais te faire une surprise !_ »

« Elle voulait vous faire une surprise, assura Fred. »

« La ferme, George ! Lança Ron. »

« Ah non, moi c'est Fred … ! »

« Ça suffit ! S'exclama Ombrage en serrant les poings. »

Fred et Ron se turent, puis attendirent, comme tous les autres, que la sentence d'Ombrage tombe. Liliane se décala encore un peu pour gratifier Pansy Parkinson du regard le plus meurtrier qu'il soit, puis posa ensuite ses yeux sur Drago. Il avait un air étrangement satisfait, mais quand il porta son attention sur Liliane, toute sa méchanceté s'envola. Il pinça les lèvres et semblait s'excuser de faire ce qu'il faisait. Et alors qu'Ombrage allait parler, Drago la coupa sans lâcher Liliane du regard :

« Epargnez Liliane, dit-il d'une voix éteinte, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Surprise, la concernée eut un petit hoquet tandis qu'Ombrage se retournait vers Drago :

« Comment ça, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago hésita quelques brèves secondes avant de répondre :

« Elle s'est infiltrée ici pour pouvoir me tenir au courant de ce qu'il s'y passait, elle nous aide depuis le début. »

Indignée, Liliane contracta la mâchoire et serra les dents. Autour d'elle, les autres membres de l'AD se lançaient des regards d'incompréhensions, et pour certains même, de déception.

Un peu suspicieuse, Ombrage s'adressa ensuite à Liliane :

« Est-ce la vérité, Mademoiselle ? »

Liliane regarda un à un les élèves présents dans la Salle sur Demande, puis Drago, qui la supplia du regard de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle balbutia quelques mots, mais Fred prit les devant :

« Ça m'étonne pas, tu étais trop proche de Malefoy pour pouvoir nous être fidèle ! »

Certains approuvèrent, dont George. Liliane sentit que tout son être s'effondrait. C'était faux, c'était injuste ! Elle n'avait trahi personne !

Ombrage fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais sembla accepter le mensonge. Liliane s'écarta lentement du groupe, se sentant rejetée et injustement traitée : elle n'était l'espionne de personne, et encore moins celle d'Ombrage. Enfin, Fred et George aurait dû le savoir ! Tout en pensant ça, Fred tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« _Si tu tiens à ta vie, rentre dans le jeu de Malefoy._ »

« _Mais tu tiens pas à la tienne ou quoi ?_ »

« _Si, mais si tu fais pas ce que je te dis, tu signes ton arrêt de mort._ »

« Vous tous, dit enfin Ombrage, dans le bureau du directeur ! »

Ils étaient piégés, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Et ils devaient assumer leurs actes, ils assumaient de toute manière. Alors ils suivirent Ombrage hors de la Salle sur Demande, enjambant les gravas et sans un seul regard à Liliane, ni à la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Seuls Fred et George lui adressèrent un petit sourire, avant de disparaître à leur tour dans le couloir.

Liliane se retrouva seule face à la dizaine de Serpentards qui constituaient la brigade inquisitoriale. Drago dit à Cho qu'elle pouvait partir, et elle se retira, le regard rivé au sol. A côté de Drago, Pansy Parkinson avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et scrutait Liliane avec dédain :

« Tu t'en sors bien, Durose ! Cracha-t-elle à son adresse. »

« Presque aussi bien que toi, Parkinson ! Répondit Liliane sur le même ton. »

Elle évita les pierres et les éclats de verre qui jonchaient le sol, puis rejoignit Pansy et Drago.

« J'y crois pas, moi, à cette histoire d'espionnage, reprit Pansy, c'était juste un moyen de te couvrir. Mais franchement, tu le mérites pas, une petite prétentieuse comme toi qui sort avec Weasley, ça vaut pas le détour. »

Elle lança un sourire satisfait à Drago, puis indiqua à Crabbe et Goyle de la suivre. Ils partirent ensuite en parlant à voix basse et en ricanant méchamment. Liliane et Drago restèrent un moment à se regarder sans parler. Liliane avait le regard froid et dépourvu de toute sympathie Drago, lui, l'avait fuyant et coupable.

« Merci quand même, dit finalement Liliane au bout d'un moment. »

Drago lui répondit par un sourire crispé.

« Mais c'est un peu tard pour rattraper le coup, ajouta Liliane sur un ton de reproches. »

Drago soupira et soutint enfin son regard :

« Je m'en veux, ça te suffit pas ? »

Liliane leva les yeux au ciel :

« Non, ça me suffit pas. C'est bien beau que tu t'en veuilles, mais maintenant, je suis en danger de mort par ta faute. »

Drago serra les dents.

« Tu l'as toujours été, de toute manière, susurra-t-il. »

Blessée, Liliane recula d'un pas.

« Pas autant que maintenant, répondit-elle. »

Elle resta ensuite un moment à le regarder : elle voyait qu'il voulait dire quelque-chose, et elle sentait qu'il était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il n'y voyait plus très clair, et elle le troublait, elle le savait.

« De toute manière, finit-il par dire, tu aurais fini par être en danger, tu ne l'aurais jamais été si tu t'étais tenue comme ton père le voulait, me fais pas non plus porter la charge de tout ce que tu as fais _toi_. Et tu serais encore moins en danger si tu n'étais pas allée voir ta mère et que tu t'étais tenue loin d'elle. »

Liliane baissa les yeux : il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Tu sais où est ma mère ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. »

« Chez moi, enfermée, cracha Drago avec froideur. »

Le ventre de Liliane se noua.

« Personne ne lui fait de mal j'espère … ? »

« Pour l'instant non, mais si tu te rends pas assez vite, ça risque de devenir un objet de pression intéressant pour ton père … »

Liliane fronça les sourcils.

« Ma mère n'est pas un _objet_! »

Elle planta ensuite ses prunelles bleues nuit dans celle de Drago et fit quelques pas vers lui.

« Je comprends pas, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, tu me sauves plus ou moins la mise à deux reprises, tu t'en veux, mais en même temps, tu me fais culpabiliser, tu me fais porter la responsabilité de tout ce qui arrive à ma mère. Seulement, Drago, je suis pas débile, je sais très bien qu'elle est en danger par ma faute, je n'ai pas en plus besoin que tu me le rappelles. Et puis, contrairement à toi, j'assume entièrement mes actes, et j'aurais entièrement assumé faire partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, parce que maintenant, et grâce à toi, je me suis foutue tout Gryffondor à dos. C'est ça que tu cherchais ? Ou tu cherchais vraiment à me protéger ? Dans les deux cas, tu restes le pire des lâches et des égoïstes, et je me demande encore comment j'ai bien pu croire en toi ! »

Drago ne répondit pas.

« T'as perdu ta langue, Drago ? Insista Liliane pour enfoncer le clou. »

Elle s'en fichait d'en rajouter, elle s'en fichait d'être méchante, elle s'en fichait d'être trop dure. Il ne méritait que ça. Il était pareil que Lucius et Édouard, il allait terminer mangemort. Mais un mangemort incapable de se débrouiller seul.

« Merci en tout cas, lança Liliane, grâce à toi, j'aurais peut-être reculé le jour de mon exécution, rien de plus. »

Puis elle tourna les talons et le planta au milieu du couloir jonché de débris de mur et de verre.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Partie 1

**Chapitre 7**

 **La vangence de Pansy Parkinson**

Drago lui avait dit que Liliane était spéciale. Au début, elle pensait simplement que c'était parce qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Mais en réalité, s'il disait ça, c'était parce que Liliane était _malade_. Drago savait atténuer les choses quand ça l'arrangeait. Seulement, elle n'était pas dupe : elle avait bien vu que Liliane versait toujours quelque-chose dans son jus de citrouille aux repas. Quelque-chose qui était supposé la soigner. Mais que pouvait-il se passer si elle n'en avait plus … ?

Elle tourna et retourna le flacon d'émeraude dans ses mains : Durose était bien bête de ne pas l'avoir mieux dissimulé dans sa valise. Elle s'était simplement contentée de le poser sur sa pile de vêtements. Et c'était tellement plus simple depuis qu'Ombrage était directrice et que Rogue était absent pour des soit disant « affaires ». Pansy eut un sourire mauvais, puis s'avança vers le lavabo et vida le mélange gris clair. Il tournoya et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du siphon. Pansy reboucha ensuite le flacon et observa un moment les deux serpents d'argent : il était joli, elle allait le garder. Elle le mit dans sa poche, puis se regarda dans le miroir. Liliane Durose allait payer pour lui avoir volé Drago. Son Drago.

Elle sortit des toilettes des filles, non sans s'admirer une dernière fois dans l'un des miroirs fendus. Elle allait faire sa fête à cette saleté de Durose. Pansy arpenta le couloir, puis déboucha dans le hall et s'engagea dans la Grande Salle, où la plupart des élèves étaient attablés. Les anciens membres de cette fichue Armée de Dumbledore avaient passé leur après-midi à copier des lignes avec les plumes du professeur Ombrage. Pansy espéra qu'ils avaient beaucoup souffert et que leurs mains étaient maintenant boursoufflées et meurtries pour longtemps. Elle rejoignit son groupe d'amis et prit place près de Millicent Bulstrode. Elle remplit son assiette en légumes et en viande sans se départir de son sourire mauvais, puis, tout en mangeant, scruta Drago avec insistance.

« Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, Pansy, dit la grosse Millicent en enfournant une énième bouchée de pizza dans sa bouche. »

Qu'elle était bête et moche celle-là, se disait Pansy. Mais bon, au moins, elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. C'était satisfaisant.

« Plutôt, oui, répondit Pansy sans quitter Drago des yeux, j'ai réglé quelques dernière choses, je me sens plus légère maintenant. »

Drago sentait que Pansy s'adressait en partie à lui, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il l'interrogea du regard, mais elle se contenta simplement de sourire de plus belle.

« Prêts pour vos BUSES ? Demanda alors Pansy d'une voix légère, il ne nous reste maintenant plus que ce week-end pour revoir. »

Drago hocha vaguement la tête, Crabbe et Goyle répondirent par la négative. Millicent, elle, avait oublié. Elle était décidément plus bête que bête. Encore pire que ce crétin de Londubat.

Pansy fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit le flacon d'émeraude, qu'elle posa devant elle avec fierté.

« Wouha ! Il est superbe ! S'exclama Millicent en le regardant avec envie, avec qui tu l'as eu ? »

« Une amie de longue date … Expliqua Pansy en prenant un petit air hautain. »

Quand Drago le vit, il manqua d'avaler son jus de citrouille de travers. Le flacon de Liliane. Vide.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? S'étrangla-t-il. »

Il voulut saisir la fiole, mais Pansy fut plus rapide que lui.

« J'ai fait des affaires, Drago, minauda-t-elle. »

Le visage du concerné avait blêmi, et Pansy s'en félicita.

« C'est si grave si elle ne l'a plus ? Poursuivit-elle en faisant la moue. »

Drago lâcha ses couverts et se pencha vivement vers elle :

« T'as même pas idée de ce que tu viens de faire, Pansy ! C'est pas seulement Liliane que tu mets en danger en faisant ça, c'est tout Poudlard ! »

Il avait parlé trop fort, et quelques élèves s'étaient retournés vers lui, surpris par ce haussement de ton si soudain. A côté d'eux, Millicent, Crabbe et Goyle ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Il essaya d'être un peu plus discret :

« Pansy … C'est dangereux, expliqua-t-il. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle, revêche. »

Drago se recula et soupira bruyamment :

« Tu verras bien, dit-il finalement, tu l'auras cherché, et ce sera ta faute. »

Vexée, Pansy se renfrogna :

« Je veux des explications ! Exigea-t-elle en se redressant. »

Drago secoua la tête :

« Tu les auras dans pas longtemps, sois patiente. »

« Je les veux de toi ! Insista Pansy. »

Drago lui indiqua de ne pas en dire plus.

« T'es peut-être pas si futée que tu le prétends, dit-il d'une voix égale. »

Pansy se leva d'un bond, outrée. Elle n'était pas bête et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui dire ça à _elle_ ?

« J'attends des excuses, Drago ! Cria-t-elle presque. »

L'interpelé ignora sa remarque.

« Et en plus, ajouta-t-il, tu es inconsciente ! »

Enervée, Pansy quitta la table et se dirigea vers la porte, non sans au passage, se cogner dans Liliane. Comme par hasard. Elle la regarda méchamment avant de lui dire :

« Drago m'a dit que tu étais dangereuse … »

Elle la dévisagea ensuite de la tête aux pieds.

« Mais ça m'étonnerait, termina-t-elle avant de la contourner et de quitter la Grande Salle. »

Perplexe, Liliane haussa les sourcils avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis à la table. Tous avaient le nez plongé dans leur assiette, leur main avait à peine commencé à cicatriser. Liliane prit une grande inspiration et s'assit parmi eux, entre Fred et George, en face de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Seuls Fred et George savaient vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas trahi l'Armée de Dumbledore, les autres, en revanche, avaient un doute. Même s'ils en voulaient à Cho, ils pensaient que Liliane avait sa part de traitrise là-dedans. Mais elle ne pouvait pas essayer de se défendre, au risque de devoir tout leur dévoiler. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne lui adressaient plus qu'à moitié la parole, très peu convaincus par les arguments bancales que les jumeaux avaient trouvés pour redorer son image.

« Ça va … ? Demanda Liliane en prenant la main de Fred et en observant les lettres qui y étaient gravées. »

« On pète le feu, Durose, ironisa George en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Liliane eut un sourire crispé : elle savait très bien que ça n'allait pas.

« Je voulais dire : est-ce que ça fait pas trop mal ? »

« Non, pas trop, admit Fred, ça pique juste un peu. »

Liliane hocha la tête, puis reposa sa main. Tout en mangeant, elle se demandait ce que signifiaient les étranges propos que Pansy lui avait tenus, quelques minutes plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que Drago avait encore fichu ? Elle se servit ensuite du jus de citrouille et fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa potion. Elle ne l'avait pas, elle avait dû l'oublier dans le dortoir. Tant pis, elle la prendrait sans la diluer.

Fred et son frère se levèrent alors. Liliane les suivit, trouvant étrange qu'elle ait oublié sa potion dans sa valise alors qu'habituellement, elle l'avait toujours avec elle. Ils remontèrent à la salle commune en discutant de choses et d'autres.

« Un mois de punition comme ça, s'exclama George alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle commune, on va finir par avoir les mains en charpie ! »

Il s'affala dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Son double prit place dans le canapé, Liliane vint s'assoir près de lui et lui prit la main. D'emblée, le cœur de Fred accéléra la cadence.

« Pas de nouvelles de ta mère ? Demanda-t-il. »

Liliane fit non de la tête.

« Elle est tenue chez les Malefoy, comment tu veux que j'ai de ses nouvelles … ? »

« On sait jamais, répondit George, ils ont peut-être des hiboux secrets. »

« C'était pourri comme blague, Georgie, remarqua Fred en se moquant de lui. »

Liliane se leva alors :

« Je reviens, je vais prendre ma potion. »


	9. Chapitre 7 - Partie 2

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête simultanément, puis continuèrent à parler, tandis qu'elle montait dans le dortoir des septièmes années.

Tout en farfouillant dans ses affaires, Liliane espérait qu'un jour, les membres de l'AD se rendraient compte qu'elle n'avait trahi personne et que si elle avait fait tout comme, c'était pour s'éviter des ennuis supplémentaires. C'était certes un peu égoïste, mais elle souhaitait limiter la casse au maximum.

Sa potion n'était pas sous son oreiller, ni sur sa table de chevet, elle alla alors fouiller dans sa valise, mais elle n'y était pas non plus. Elle était aussi introuvable dans la salle de bain et dans son sac de cour. Elle redescendit dans la salle commune.

« Les gars, dit-elle aux jumeaux, c'est vraiment pas marrant comme blague. »

Surpris, ils demandèrent en cœur :

« Quelle blague ? »

« Faites pas les innocents, vous avez caché ma potion. »

George secoua la tête :

« On prend plus le risque d'y toucher Durose … »

« C'est vrai, renchérit Fred, on l'a pas vue, ta potion … »

Le sourire de Liliane s'évanouit et ses joues perdirent leur teinte rose.

« Je la trouve plus … Souffla-t-elle. »

« T'as cherché dans ta valise ? Demanda Fred. »

Liliane hocha la tête.

« Dans ton sac de cours ? Suggéra George. »

« Tu l'as peut-être mise sous ton oreiller ? Proposa Fred. »

Liliane leur dit que non, qu'elle avait cherché partout, mais qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus.

« Va voir Rogue dans ce cas, dit Fred. »

« Il revient dans deux semaines, indiqua Liliane en s'affalant près de lui, comme étourdie. »

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau, la goute d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

« Et si tu la prépares par toi-même ? Insista George. »

« J'ai pas les ingrédients, et la réserve de Rogue est fermée à triple tours ... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Je vais mourir … Murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. »

Fred allait répliquer, mais Liliane eut alors un éclair de lucidité :

« C'est cette pétasse de Pansy Parkinson qui me l'a prise ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. »

Fred et George étaient déconcertés par ses brusques changements d'humeur.

« Je vais lui casser le nez, enchaîna Liliane en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle commune. »

Alarmés, les jumeaux se levèrent et la suivirent :

« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Durose, hasarda George. »

« Tu risques de lui casser plus que le nez, termina Fred. »

Liliane s'arrêta net et se retourna pour leur faire face :

« Je m'en fous ! Elle a pris ma potion, elle va prendre mon poing dans la figure ! »

Fred décela une drôle de lueur dans son regard, et il s'inquiéta encore plus. Son frère l'avait vue lui aussi. Fred la prit par les épaules et essaya de lui parler calmement et diplomatiquement :

« Tu vas te calmer Lili, débuta-t-il doucement, tu sais toi-même que tu es capable de tenir une semaine sans ta potion, alors si tu te contrôles bien et qu'on fait tous les trois en sortes que rien ne vienne te contrarier, tu pourras tenir deux semaines le temps que Rogue revienne. »

« Non, je veux quand même lui briser le cartilage osseux du nez, histoire qu'elle comprenne l'erreur qu'elle a fait. »

Elle se retourna vivement mais Fred la tint par le bras. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Mais Durose, calme-toi, t'arranges rien en faisant ça ! S'exclama George en commençant à rire. »

Liliane ressemblait à un moucheron coincé dans une toile d'araignée.

« Merci pour la comparaison avec le moucheron, maugréa-t-elle, je note. Et comment voulez-vous que je reste calme ?! »

Fred haussa les épaules :

« T'as pas le choix, c'est tu restes calme et on cherche une solution, ou tu pètes un câble et tu fais valser tout Poudlard avec. »

Liliane inspira un grand coup.

« Il y a quelque-chose que je ne vous ai pas dit … Pendant les vacances de Noël, ma potion ne me faisait qu'à moitié de l'effet, et quand on est revenu de chez ma mère, j'ai bien failli perdre le contrôle … »

Son regard se posait partout sauf sur les jumeaux.

« Quelque-chose tourne pas rond, poursuivit-elle, déjà avec ma potion, j'ai l'impression de faire des efforts surhumains pour rester sociable, mais alors sans elle, je parierais pas tenir vingt-quatre heures … »

George eut un sourire crispé.

« Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? »

« Je vais pas pinailler à chaque fois que j'ai un truc qui va de travers, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« Et ça s'est arrangé depuis la rentrée ? S'enquit Fred. »

Liliane fit non de la tête :

« C'est pareil : j'arrive à voir dans le noir comme de jour et j'entends tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, jusqu'aux infimes petits bruits. Et je m'énerve vite. »

George ricana.

« On avait pas remarqué, tiens ! »

Liliane lui fit la grimace.

« Je vais aller récupérer ma potion, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, et Pansy va avoir de mes nouvelles. »

Elle fit en sorte d'être assez rapide pour que les jumeaux n'aient pas le temps de la rattraper : elle sortit de la salle commune et commença à dévaler les grands escaliers.

Fred pesta :

« Elle est intenable ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant à son tour, suivi par son frère. »

Mais Liliane était déjà en bas, et bifurquait dans la Grande Salle. Ahuris, Fred et George s'arrêtèrent un moment.

« Ben dis-donc, c'est du rapide ! Constata George, elle a transplané ou quoi ? »

« On peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école Georgie, répondit Fred, viens maintenant ! »

Ils descendirent à leur tour les grands escaliers, puis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils balayèrent la salle d'un regard avant d'apercevoir Liliane, debout derrière Millicent Bulstrode en train de s'énerver contre Drago Malefoy :

« Tu me dis juste où est cette peste, et on en parle plus, c'est pourtant pas difficile ! »

Millicent la regardait avec des grands yeux, un peu abasourdie par son ton autoritaire.

« Je sais pas où Pansy est partie ! Répondit Drago, exaspéré, probablement à la salle commune, j'en sais rien, moi ! Et puis de toute manière, tu peux pas y aller ! »

Liliane se pencha vers lui en posant ses mains sur la table avec force.

« - Dans ce cas pourquoi elle a réussi à rentrer dans la _nôtre_ ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il la referma quelques secondes après.

« Tu vas te calmer Durose, dit Vincent Crabbe de sa grosse voix, ou ça va mal se terminer. »

Liliane se redressa et le dévisagea d'un air hautain.

« Que je me calme ou pas, Crabbe, ça se terminera mal ! »

Elle fit ensuite demi-tour, gratifiant au passage Drago de son regard le plus noir, puis sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, sous des regards interrogateurs et perplexes.

« Lili ! S'impatienta Fred en l'attrapant alors qu'elle entreprenait de descendre aux cachots, tu te rends pas compte que t'es en train de te donner en spectacle devant toute l'école, et que c'est justement ce que Pansy attend ? »

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Je veux ma potion ! »

« Oui, bon, on a compris que tu la voulais Durose, pas la peine de crier, ajouta George en mimant d'avoir mal aux oreilles, mais c'est pas en t'affichant que tu règleras les choses. »

Liliane s'impatientait et commençait à trépigner.

« T'as une autre alternative alors ? Siffla-t-elle. »

Fred serra les dents et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, afin de leur garantir un peu plus de discrétion.

« Arrête Lili, t'es complètement à cran là ! »

George approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« T'as jamais pensé, reprit Fred, que cette potion était juste un autre moyen pour te tenir enchaînée ? »

Ne comprenant pas où Fred voulait en venir, Liliane plissa le front.

« Ce que ton Jules veut dire, expliqua George, c'est que si ça se trouve, tout ça, c'est dans ta tête ! »

Indignée, Liliane croisa les bras.

« Donc vous êtes en train de dire que depuis le début, j'invente tout ? »

Fred et George se frappèrent le front.

« Pas du tout, répondit calmement Fred, on essaie juste de t'expliquer que si ça se trouve, ce qui te dérègle, c'est la potion elle-même, pas la morsure du loup-garou, ni même ta cicatrice. »

Liliane réfléchit un instant.

« Donc en fait, vous pensez que mon père a prétexté cette potion pour me faire souffrir un peu plus … ? »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête.

« Ça me paraît un peu facile comme explication, reprit Liliane, plus doucement cette fois-ci, sinon, comment expliquer les pertes de contrôle et tous ces symptômes si propres au loup-garou … ? »

« Peut-être que ça les aggrave ? Proposa George. »

« Ou que ça les crée ? Enchaîna Fred. »

Le doute commença à s'insinuer en Liliane : et s'ils avaient raison ? Si ce n'était qu'une simple obsession qui avait fini par la tenir prisonnière de son passé ? Si sa potion était réellement inutile, et qu'elle ne faisait qu'aggraver son mal ?

« Dans ce cas, comment expliquer que Rogue me la prépare ? »

« Ça parait évident, débuta Fred. »

« Comme c'est un mangemort, poursuivit George. »

« Il fait qu'obéir à ton père, termina Fred. »

Interdite, Liliane se passa la main sur le visage avant de répondre :

« Ça tient pas debout, quand j'étais à Beauxbâtons, je me la préparais moi-même … »

« Mais tu la préparais sans vraiment te poser des questions, tu la faisais parce que l'on t'a toujours dit que si tu l'oubliais, tu mourrais … Reprit Fred. »

« Seulement, peut-être que c'est la potion elle-même qui te fait plus de mal que de bien, ajouta George. »

Liliane soupira.

« Vous l'avez médité pendant combien de temps ? »

« Jamais, à vrai dire, répondit George. »

« Mais ça coule de source, ajouta Fred. »

Ils avaient réussi à calmer Liliane, c'était déjà ça. Après, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sûrs de ce qu'ils avançaient, mais c'était une hypothèse qui se valait. Édouard Durose était assez dérangé et mauvais pour entretenir le calvaire de sa fille. Et puis, Fred avait quand même bu la potion de Liliane, il avait bien senti que les effets étaient parfaitement semblables à ses symptômes. Peut-être que c'était ça, la clé : il fallait que Liliane cesse de boire cette potion pour se libérer.


	10. Chapitre 7 - Partie 3

Le lendemain matin, Liliane prenait son petit déjeuné en feuilletant un magazine de quidditch. Elle était sur les nerfs, et ce n'était pas parce que les jumeaux avaient réussi à la calmer un temps qu'elle ne comptait pas faire sa fête à Pansy Parkinson. Elle tourna un peu trop violement la page et la déchira en deux. Son autre main pianotait nerveusement sur la table, et elle ne cessait de contracter et décontracter sa mâchoire. Lorsqu'elle sentit que cette pimbêche de Pansy entraitdans la Grande Salle, elle se leva d'un bond et vint à sa rencontre, sans se soucier de Millicent et des regards qui convergeaient petit à petit vers elle.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as prise ? Cracha Liliane. »

La petite brune esquissa un sourire méchant.

« Pris quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment. »

« Fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

La sourire de Pansy s'élargit, puis elle mit la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit le flacon d'émeraude. Elle le montra à Liliane en faisant une moue déçue.

« C'est ça que tu cherches, Durose ? Dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. »

Liliane voulut la lui arracher des mains, mais Pansy l'esquiva de justesse.

« Il n'y en a plus, dit-elle en se penchant vers elle, je l'ai vidée … Pourquoi, c'est grave ? »

Horrifiée, Liliane en perdit ses mots.

« Ça va pas, Durose ? Tu palies à vue d'œil. »

Pansy ricana, imitée par Millicent, qui, même si elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, aimait voir Pansy se comporter comme une peste.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Gronda Liliane en faisant un pas vers Pansy. »

Cette dernière ne recula pas, mais autour d'elles, les conversations se taisaient peu à peu.

« Oh pour rien, j'ai pas fait exprès de la vider, tu sais … »

Sa voix était atrocement mielleuse, et faussement compatissante. Elle prenait un air de petite fille modèle un peu surprise par la réaction de Liliane. C'était une vraie saleté, elle le savait, et elle adorait.

« Ah vraiment ? Répondit Liliane, tu l'as bue aussi, je suppose ? »

Pansy posa la main sur son cœur et prit une expression un peu blessée.

« Mais enfin, non, répondit-elle, je ne suis pas idiote, _moi_ … »

Les mains de Liliane commencèrent à trembler, et elle dut les enfoncer dans ses poches pour ne pas que ça se remarque.

« T'es vexée on dirait … Constata Pansy en souriant de nouveau. »

A bout de patience, Liliane la saisit par la cravate et la tira vers elle, sans manquer de l'étrangler. Pansy eut un cri étouffé, et Millicent fit deux pas en arrière. Autour d'elles, les autres élèves avaient tous cessé de parler. Ils les regardaient, attendant avidement la suite.

« Je vais me répéter, susurra Liliane sans lâcher Pansy, dont le visage avait subitement perdu ses couleurs, _pourquoi_ t'as fait ça ? »

Pansy la regardait, un peu apeurée.

« Me regarde pas comme ça et répond-moi ! Ordonna Liliane en augmentant sa prise autour de la cravate verte de Pansy. »

Ayant repris le contrôle de ses émotions, Pansy saisit la main de Liliane et tenta de la repousser, mais elle n'y parvint pas, sa poigne était bien trop forte.

« Parce que, articula-t-elle péniblement, tu as osé approcher Drago de trop près … »

Le regard de Liliane s'assombrit de plus belle.

« Et tu sais, répondit-elle, ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent toucher à mes affaires à _moi_ ? Crissa Liliane. »

Ça y était : elle commençait à vraiment perdre le contrôle. Tous les récents évènements s'étaient enchaînés trop rapidement, et elle n'avait fait que passer de déceptions en déceptions, de peurs en peurs. C'était la touche finale, mais c'était de trop. Et là, rien ni personne n'y pouvait quoique ce soit.

« Liliane … Balbutia Pansy, lâche … Laisse-moi … Lâche-moi … »

Le flacon d'émeraude qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main se fendit en deux, dans un petit craquement qu'elles seules pouvaient entendre. Mais Pansy sentit très bien que ce n'était pas sa force qui l'avait endommagé. Commençant à se rendre compte qu'elle avait commis une grosse erreur, Pansy en oublia son image et sa fierté, et laissa la peur l'envahir. Liliane allait lui faire passer un sal quart d'heure.

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde s'était figé, et chacun retenait sa respiration. Ils avaient le regard rivé sur Pansy et Liliane, et ceux qui se tenaient le plus près d'elle virent que ses pupilles s'étaient étrangement dilatées.

« LÂCHE-MOI DUROSE ! S'étrangla Pansy en se débattant. »

Sa cravate se déchira et le flacon vola en éclat, lui coupant la paume de la main. Elle recula en titubant et regarda le sang couler le long de son avant-bras, horrifiée.

« Regarde ce que tu m'as fait, espèce de folle ! Cria Pansy en lui montrant sa main, t'es complètement malade comme fille ! »

En face d'elle, Liliane n'était plus qu'à moitié lucide : elle entendait vaguement la voix criarde de Pansy et percevait à peine les autres élèves autour d'elle. Le sang lui montait à la tête et la lumière commençait à lui faire mal aux yeux. Sa gorge semblait se dessécher au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, mais surtout, ses muscles se contractaient de plus en plus fort. C'est alors qu'Ombrage apparut sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, suivie quelques secondes plus tard par les jumeaux. En voyant la main couverte de sang de Pansy, Fred et George se figèrent à leur tour. Ombrage aussi avait compris ce qu'il se passait.

Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps : sans sa potion, Liliane était une sorte de bombe à retardement. Et Pansy l'avait déclenchée. Elle se tenait au milieu de la Grande Salle, prête à exploser à tout moment. Les autres le sentaient, ils sentaient que quelque-chose d'anormal et de dangereux était en train de s'acheminer dans la jeune fille, quelque-chose de mauvais. Une force qui ne faisait pas partie d'elle se faufilait, insidieuse, jusque dans les régions les plus enfouies de son âme, et s'apprêtait à prendre le contrôle. Ils étaient tous en apnée, tous figés. Même Pansy s'était arrêtée de geindre et observait, bouche bée, la lueur de folie qui s'allumait dans le regard de Liliane.

« _S'il te plaît Lili, arrête …_ »

La voix de Fred raisonna vaguement dans son esprit, comme un écho dans le lointain. Et malgré le brouillard qui l'encerclait et qui s'épaississait, Liliane eut une brève prise de conscience. Devant elle, il y avait Pansy Parkinson, la main ensanglantée, paralysée par la peur. Autour d'elle, il y avait la moitié de Poudlard qui avait les yeux braqués sur elle, et un peu plus loin, Ombrage, incapable d'esquisser un geste, ni d'exprimer une seule parole. Elle apperçut aussi les jumeaux, qui la suppliaient du regard de revenir à elle-même et de ne surtout pas s'attaquer à Pansy.

La voix stridente d'Ombrage s'éleva alors à travers l'épais silence de la Grande Salle :

« Mademoiselle Durose, vous allez me faire l'honneur de cesser de vous donner en spectacle ! »

Sa voix résonna fort dans la tête de Liliane et l'arracha de sa demi-torpeur. Sa tête se mit alors à tourner et le sol manqua de se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle tituba un moment, mais retrouva son équilibre de justesse. Pansy avait sursauté et venait de reculer de quelques-pas.

« _Sors Lili, ne reste pas ici …_ »

Liliane revint entièrement à elle-même, et elle se rendit pleinement compte de la douleur cuisante qui parcourait tout son avant bras. Elle se mordit les lèvres avec force pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Ses pupilles retrouvèrent plus ou moins leur taille initiale. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle : tous la regardaient avec méfiance. Elle vit ensuite la blessure de Pansy et sa cravate presque entièrement déchirée.

« Mademoiselle, cria Ombrage, je ne me répèterais pas ! Venez ici immédiatement ! »

« _Obéis Lili, pour une fois …_ »

Désorientée, Liliane fit deux pas en avant, les jambes un peu flageolantes. Son estomac venait de chavirer et elle fut prise de violentes nausées. Elle contourna ensuite Pansy, qui garda les yeux rivés au sol jusqu'à ce que Liliane soit sortie de la Grande Salle.

« Vous tous ! Brailla Ombrage, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix, cessez donc de faire les grands yeux et dépêchez-vous de vaquer à vos occupations. »

Liliane passa à côté d'elle sans la regarder, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Fred la saisit par les deux bras avant que ses jambes se dérobent. Un peu surpris par son poids, Fred manqua de tomber avec elle, mais George l'en empêcha. Ils soutinrent Liliane pour qu'elle ne tombe pas tête la première.

« Faut qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie, souffla Fred. »

« C'est hors de question ! Hurla Ombrage, dans mon bureau immédiatement ! »

« Vous voyez pas qu'elle va mal ?! S'exclama George. »

Ombrage s'approcha d'eux :

« J'ai dit : dans mon bureau, Monsieur Weasley ! »

« C'est ça, répondit instantanément Fred, vous aurez qu'à doubler nos punitions, mais nous, on va pas l'emmener dans votre bureau ! C'est pas là qu'on soigne à ce que je sache ! »

A cet instant, Liliane se cabra et se mordit les lèvres tellement fort qu'elle se les coupa. Fred et George cessèrent de bouger. Même Ombrage resta sans voix. Fred se pencha vers Liliane : un drôle de grondement émanait de sa cage-thoracique. Un grondement animal.


	11. Chapitre 8 - Partie 1

**Chapitre 8**

 **Les feux d'artifices**

Fred fixait Liliane, que Madame Pomfresh avait été obligée d'endormir pour qu'elle se calme. Allongée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, elle était perdue dans son coma, mais au moins, elle ne sentait pas la douleur, et personne n'était en danger. Il était abattu, il n'avait même pas envie de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il se contentait de regarder le joli visage de Liliane, pourtant très pâle, et creusé par ces cernes mauves qu'il avait une fois vues en rêve. Il se demandait si elle était dans le même état que celui dans lequel il avait été, quelques mois auparavant. Si elle faisait des rêves étranges, à demi délirants et malsains. Il espérait que non. Il espérait qu'elle ne pensait à rien. Qu'elle était réellement inconsciente et qu'elle ne sentait pas qu'elle souffrait. Elle respirait doucement et profondément. Elle semblait calme, paisible. Madame Pomfresh avait interdit l'accès à l'infirmerie, elle avait même tenu tête à Ombrage et lui avait ordonné de ne pas y venir tant que Liliane constituerait une source de danger. Seule le professeur McGonagall avait eu le droit de rentrer, et Fred et George avaient dû faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir l'autorisation de la voir. L'école était encore sous le choc, et tous parlaient de ce qu'il s'était passé au petit déjeuné. Des rumeurs avaient commencé à courir, bien alimentées par Pansy, qui qualifiait Liliane de « folle » et de « dérangée mentale ». Tous en effet avaient vu son attitude changer, et tous avaient décelé quelque-chose d'anormal. Mais ils étaient incapables de l'expliquer.

Fred s'approcha de Liliane et s'assit sur le bord du lit : qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait pu croire que ce joli visage cachait une telle férocité ? Et ce grondement … Ce grondement pareil à celui du loup lorsqu'il est en colère. Elle semblait tellement fragile, et si innocente. Fred retira une mèche auburn du visage de Liliane et la replaça parmi les autres. Elle n'était pas un monstre. Il y en avait un en elle, mais il ne faisait pas partie d'elle. Il était immonde, il s'était emparé d'elle, mais il n'avait rien avoir avec la vraie Liliane Durose. Il le savait. Il en était persuadé.

Son frère le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ça va Freddy ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tapotant chaleureusement l'épaule. »

« J'ai eu des jours meilleurs, répondit Fred en souriant faiblement. »

George contourna le lit de Liliane, et vint se placer près d'elle.

« D'après McGonagall, débuta-t-il, ça sera calmé quand elle se réveillera, parce que la potion continue à lui faire un peu d'effet. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Fred hocha la tête :

« C'est plus un problème dans ce cas, répondit-il en prenant la main de la jeune fille, si on fait ce qu'on a dit, on est plus là lundi soir. »

George se frotta les mains :

« Je sens que ça va être drôle, ce sera notre triomphe, et Ombrage ! Ah ! Ah ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! »

Fred réussit à rire :

« On va rentrer dans les annales, ajouta-t-il, dans cent ans, les professeurs parleront de nous à leurs élèves ! »

« Oui ! S'exclama George, et on va enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut vraiment, plus besoin de réviser, plus besoin d'ASPIC ! Terminato ! »

Liliane bougea la tête, et Fred, le cœur battant, espéra qu'elle se réveillerait. Mais elle garda les yeux fermés.

« Tu penses qu'elle nous entend ? Demanda Fred en la regardant. »

« A coup sûr oui, dit George. »

Ils allaient recommencer à parler de leur départ triomphant de Poudlard, mais Madame Pomfresh arriva, les obligeant à se taire.

« Je pense qu'on devrait prendre une carte d'abonnement pour l'infirmerie, plaisanta Fred, j'ai l'impression qu'on y passe notre temps. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, Monsieur Weasley, répondit l'infirmière en posant une petite bouteille sur la table de chevet. »

Elle l'indiqua aux jumeaux et expliqua que c'était une potion de secours qu'elle gardait dans ses affaires depuis que Liliane était arrivée à l'école.

« Ça fera l'affaire jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue revienne, termina-t-elle. »

Les jumeaux hochèrent vaguement la tête : ils seraient partis quand Rogue reviendrait.

Liliane bougea encore une fois : elle eut comme un petit sursaut, puis ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement. Elle avait très mal à la tête et dans les poumons, mais hormis cela, elle avait juste l'impression de s'être faite assommer. Elle se redressa péniblement, ses bras manquaient de force et elle ne sentait presque plus ses jambes.

Madame Pomfresh lui tendit la bouteille avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Etonnée, Liliane resta quelques secondes à la regarder béatement, puis but finalement sans trop se poser de questions. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle buvait, sa bouche se tordit en une expression de dégoût et elle se retint de tout recracher. Elle réussit à avaler, non sans se demander si elle n'allait pas tout vomir. Elle reposa ensuite la bouteille, puis fronça les sourcils en regardant tour à tour les jumeaux et l'infirmière.

« J'ai fait une bêtise, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. »

Fred et George hochèrent la tête, consternés. Madame Pomfresh, elle, avait un air grave.

« Vous avez alarmé toute l'école, Miss Durose, expliqua-t-elle, et c'est sans parler de la directrice. Vous avez de gros ennuis. »

« Histoire de changer un peu, ironisa Liliane en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Fred et George voulaient que Madame Pomfresh parte pour qu'ils puissent faire part de leur projet à Liliane.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ? Enchaîna Liliane. »

« Faites profil bas mademoiselle, et cessez de vous mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Et par pitié, ne vous emportez pas à chaque occasion. »

C'était facile à dire. Liliane répondit cependant qu'elle ferait attention et qu'elle se ferait discrète pendant le reste de l'année. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles de plus avec elle, Madame Pomfresh lui dit qu'elle ne la retenait pas plus longtemps, qu'elle pouvait quitter l'infirmerie si elle se sentait prête. Elle rejoignit ensuite son bureau.

Liliane se leva d'un bond, laça ses baskets et attacha ses cheveux.

« T'es pressée Durose ? S'enquit George, perplexe. »

« Je suis dans la merde, George, dit-elle en se battant avec son sweat-shirt, j'ai intérêt de me tenir à carreaux et de garder la tête haute face à ceux qui me voient maintenant comme une détraquée. Et je suis prête à parier que mon père est déjà au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Le seul avantage que j'ai à être ici, c'est que je suis en sécurité. Mais plus pour longtemps si je continue à faire n'importe quoi ! »

Elle attrapa la bouteille et sa baguette magique, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les jumeaux essayaient de parler.

« On a une solution, Lili, débuta Fred. »

« Dans ce cas, vous êtes des génies, répliqua Liliane. »

« Fred et moi, on en a ras-le-bol de se faire charcuter la main, et on en a assez de voir Ombrage assise derrière le bureau de Dumbledore. »

« On se sent coincés ici, renchérit Fred, et on en a rien à faire de passer nos ASPIC ou pas, on en a pas besoin de toute façon. »

Liliane les écoutait, incrédule.

« C'est pas ça qui va déterminer le reste de notre vie, ajouta George, alors on a pris notre décision : on part. »

Liliane se mit à rire.

« Vous vous fichez de moi, là ? »

Fred secoua la tête.

« Non, on est sérieux, on se tire d'ici, et pas n'importe comment s'il te plaît, on a déjà tout prévu, on a même prévu que tu viennes. »

Liliane mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Vous êtes suicidaires, dit-elle en levant les sourcils. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien avec toi Durose, répliqua George, et c'est pour ça que tu es obligée de venir avec nous. Regarde : si tu viens avec nous, tu évites Ombrage, et ton père et Greyback ne sauront pas où tu es partie. »

« Du coup, finit Fred, tu pourras régler tes problèmes sans avoir Poudlard pour te faire barrage, ni Ombrage, ni personne. Ce sera la liberté totale ! »

C'était décidément l'idée la plus folle de toutes celles qu'ils avaient jamais eues. Mais elle était extrêmement tentante. Quitter Poudlard, et pouvoir enfin faire ce qu'elle avait à faire : aller chercher sa mère, la venger en accomplissant la mission que Lupin lui avait confiée, puis affronter Greyback.

« Mais, dit tout à coup Liliane, je risque de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, votre projet est déjà tout tracé et il n'appartient qu'à vous deux. »

Le cœur de Fred se serra et son double dut répondre :

« On t'aide juste à sortir Durose, après, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais sache-le : on te laissera pas toute seule ici, ni nulle part. »

« Mais je veux pas venir interférer dans vos projets, et puis soit dit en passant, j'ai besoin de mon ASPIC moi, pour pouvoir devenir maître des potions … »

« Dans ce cas, répondit Fred, tu viens avec nous, tu fais ce que tu as à faire, puis tu utilises le retourneur de temps pour revenir passer ton ASPIC. »

Décidément, elle ne réussirait jamais à ne pas céder face à eux. Ils lui offraient l'occasion de partir et de pouvoir retrouver ceux qu'elle aimait et de mettre fin à son cauchemar.

« Vous comptez vous y prendre comment ? »

Les deux frères sourient malicieusement, puis lui expliquèrent tout : ils avaient l'intention de faire une très mauvaise blague à Ombrage. Ils allaient empêcher les BUSES d'avoir lieu correctement, ils allaient retourner toute l'école et leur départ serait vu comme un triomphe. Ainsi, ils auraient été aimés et populaires du début à la fin, et ils ne décevraient personne.

« Et vos parents ? Demanda Liliane, que le projet emballait énormément, ils vont vous tuer. »

« Même s'ils le font, répondit Fred, ça ne changera rien, nous, on est pas Percy ! »

Si Liliane ne les suivait pas, elle serait seule à Poudlard, seule pour affronter Ombrage et le regard des autres élèves, mais si elle partait, se serait l'affront ultime à son père. Ce serait le dernier bras d'honneur qu'elle lui ferait avant de lui déclarer officiellement la guerre.

« Je vous suis, dit-elle alors. »

Fred crut qu'il allait exploser de joie, et son frère crut bien que ça allait vraiment arriver. Il se moqua d'ailleurs un peu de lui.

« Mais je veux poser une condition, reprit Liliane, ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire n'appartient qu'à vous, je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans, et je tiens à être discrète. Alors vous mettez la zone lundi pendant les BUSES, vous cramez Ombrage avec vos feux d'artifices, mais sans moi. Parce que tous devront se souvenir du départ des Weasley, pas du départ de Liliane et des Weasley. »

Les jumeaux semblèrent accepter cette condition.

« Vous partez comment ? Demanda Liliane. »

« Avec nos balais, répondirent-ils en cœur. »

« Dans ce cas, je vous rejoindrai après votre spectacle final, histoire que vous savouriez votre triomphe. »

Fred et George se jetèrent un regard malicieux et empli d'excitation.

Liliane voyait bien que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était en fait l'élément qui permettrait de réaliser leur rêve. Ce rêve qu'ils partageaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Tant de complicité et de solidarité lui faisait prendre conscience que jamais un lien aussi fort et puissant n'avait existé entre des frères et sœurs. Ces jumeaux étaient vraiment spéciaux, ils étaient hors du commun. Et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver entre eux deux. Ils étaient Fred et George et ils le resteraient à jamais, d'inséparables et éternels frères jumeaux. Soudés jusqu'à la mort.


	12. Chapitre 8 - Partie 2

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Liliane dut affronter les regards curieux, et les élèves qui murmuraient sur son passage. Certains s'écartaient même, comme craintifs. Fred et George se donnaient d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à entretenir sa réputation :

« Je vous préviens, s'exclama George alors qu'une bande de petits Serdaigle regardaient Liliane comme un phénomène de foire, si vous vous approchez trop, elle risque de vous mordre ! »

« Et faites attention, rajouta Fred, elle mord fort, j'ai bien failli perdre mon bras ! »

Ils ricanaient face aux mines déconfites des élèves, et Liliane, bien que mal à l'aise, feignait de rire avec eux. Au fond, elle souhaitait n'être plus qu'une petite souris tapie dans son trou. Mais elle devait rester digne. Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule, les jumeaux la soutenaient … A leur manière. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Pansy Parkinson, ils ne purent s'empêcher de faire une réflexion :

« Tu te rends compte Parkinson ! S'exclama Fred en montrant Liliane du doigt, cette nana est en fait une échappée de Sainte Mangouste ! »

« Vite ! S'exclama à son tour George, je te conseille d'aller le dire à toute l'école ! Si c'est pas croustillant, comme ragot, ça ! »

Pansy détourna les yeux et soupira avec exaspération, puis se mit à parler tout bas avec ses amies.

« Te retiens pas surtout, glissa Fred avant qu'ils passent leur chemin. »

Ils regagnèrent ensuite la salle commune. Les jumeaux étaient fiers de leur coup, mais Liliane n'était pas spécialement ravie. Ici, c'était la même chose, tous la regardaient comme un drôle d'animal, mais au fond, c'était ce qu'elle était. Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, elle n'avait plus longtemps à tenir à Poudlard, de toute manière.

Ils consacrèrent le reste de leur week-end aux derniers préparatifs. Liliane aida les jumeaux à terminer leur feu d'artifice, le feu d'artifice qui serait la touche finale à leur grande démonstration. Elle connaissait un sortilège qui pouvait en augmenter la force, alors ils lui avaient demandé de le lancer trois fois d'affilé. Elle avait du coup été obligée de leur préciser qu'ils avaient intérêt à vite détaler, parce que ça risquait d'exploser fort. Mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment leur poser problème, au contraire, ils étaient encore plus excités.

Liliane trouvait qu'ils étaient un peu fous, et ça la rassurait de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir une partie de son cerveau qui ne fonctionnait pas normalement. Mais durant ce dernier week-end à Poudlard, elle se rendit pleinement compte qu'il y avait bel et bien une petite étincelle de folie dans leurs têtes et qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas peur de prendre des risques. Elle se demandait même s'ils n'étaient pas un peu inconscients. A dix-sept ans, ils étaient encore de parfaits enfants.

Enfin, le jour arriva.

Ombrage était assise face à ses élèves. Tous avaient la tête penchée sur leurs parchemins et travaillaient avec application. Elle remarqua cependant que Ron Weasley n'avait pas l'air spécialement à son affaire. Il se contentait de mordiller le bout de son crayon en attendant que le temps passe. Jamais il ne décrocherait un quelquonque examen en se comportant de cette manière.

La Grande Salle était silencieuse, les longues tables avaient été remplacées par des petites tables individuelles. Un parfait silence régnait, seuls les grattements des plumes et des crayons sur les parchemins étaient audibles. Derrière Ombrage, la grosse pendule se balançait au rythme des secondes, et il aurait simplement fallu qu'elle recule d'un pas pour qu'elle soit frappée par l'énorme gong.

Tout était tellement plus ordonné depuis qu'elle était directrice, tout était parfait. Son enseignement réformateur convenait à merveille aux aspirations du Ministère et de Cornelius Fudge lui-même. Elle était saluée par les médias, et par ses collègues de travail. Il ne lui restait cependant plus qu'une chose à régler : il fallait qu'elle convoque Liliane Durose pour un entretien individuel, et si possible, avec son père. L'incident du samedi matin avait énormément troublé les consciences de l'école. Elle attendait simplement que les BUSES soient terminés pour s'occuper personnellement de cette petite peste. Elle lui réservait un traitement bien spécifique.

Padma Patile leva soudainement la tête et se retourna vers la grande porte. Plusieurs autres élèves firent de même : il semblait que quelque-chose avait explosé non loin des grands escaliers. Le bruit sourd se manifesta encore deux autres fois. Qui osait donc faire un tel tapage un jour d'examen ?

Ombrage quitta l'estrade et marcha jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

En effet, Fred et George Weasley étaient bien en train de dévaler les grands escaliers, baguette en main. Mais ils avaient employé des moyens très peu communs : ils avaient enfourché leurs balais et venaient de pénétrer comme des tornades dans la salle d'examen, faisant voler toutes les feuilles de devoirs. Les cinquièmes années avaient le nez levé vers eux, tout sourire, certains même déjà en train de rire. D'autres avaient commencé à les applaudir. Des petits feux d'artifices fusaient partout autour d'eux, et Ombrage les regardait, muette. Elle n'aperçut pas Liliane qui se faufilait vers la sortie, balai en main. Elle jeta d'ailleurs un rapide coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle, et constata avec satisfaction qu'il l'avait correctement dérangée. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite rapidement lorsque les jumeaux lancèrent leur dernière offensive.

Une exclamation générale s'éleva dans toute la Grande Salle lorsque le dragon de feu se déploya et se mit à poursuivre Ombrage en ouvrant sa gueule aux dents étincelantes. La directrice de Poudlard poussa un petit cri suraigu avant de se mettre à courir en se dandinant lamentablement. Elle ressemblait à un oiseau tombé du nid qui essayait maladroitement de prendre son envol.

Le monstre sembla la happer lorsque son énorme mâchoire se referma sur elle. Il explosa alors en une multitude d'autres feux d'artifices qui éclatèrent littéralement chaque petit panonceau de règlement qui était accroché sur le mur de l'entrée. Une Ombrage hirsute et noircie apparut alors dans la fumée lorsque les jumeaux passèrent au-dessus d'elle comme des flèches en riant aux éclats.

Les élèves ne perdirent pas un instant, ils sortirent tous de la Grande Salle en acclamant et en applaudissant les jumeaux. Dans la cour du cloître, il y avait foule : il n'y avait pas seulement des cinquièmes années, il devait y avoir la moitié de l'école dehors, et, dissimulé dans la foule, le professeur Flitwick, qui ne put s'empêcher de les féliciter tout bas.

Fred et George n'étaient maintenant plus que des petits points noirs très haut dans le ciel, qui zigzaguaient gaiement dans l'immense « W » qui venait d'y apparaître, scintillant sur l'épaisse couche de nuages gris.

En bas, les élèves sifflaient et applaudissaient toujours avec autant de force. Cachée dans l'ombre, Liliane restait contempler le grand « W » qui commençait déjà à se dissiper. Les jumeaux avaient disparu. Ils avaient vraiment réussi leur sortie, ils étaient restés fidèles à eux-mêmes, et à l'aversion qu'ils avaient pour Ombrage. Liliane les félicita intérieurement, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Mais maintenant, elle devait partir avant que les autres ne la remarque.

Elle regarda une dernière fois les élèves, qui n'avaient toujours pas fini d'acclamer Fred et George. Avant qu'elle tourne la tête, elle eut le temps de voir Harry perdre l'équilibre. Elle crut d'abord qu'il n'avait fait que trébucher, et puis elle vit Hermione se retourner et changer d'expression. Intriguée, Liliane fit quelques pas en arrière pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas cherché, et pourtant, elle se retrouva projetée dans l'esprit de Harry Potter.

Elle était au Département de Mystères, dans la salle des prophéties. Près de la rangée où se trouvait la prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort, Sirius Black se faisait torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Presque instantanément, Liliane se retrouva propulsée près de la salle d'audience, devant le bureau de son père. Et alors elle comprit : c'était une embuscade. Sirius n'était pas en danger, mais Harry allait le croire.

Liliane se retrouva de nouveau dans l'instant présent. Elle vit Harry et ses deux amis quitter la foule d'élèves et s'engouffrer dans le hall d'entrée. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'ils y aillent !

La jeune fille regarda ensuite le balai qu'elle tenait dans sa main : elle avait dit aux jumeaux qu'ils se retrouveraient chez eux. Elle n'avait qu'à enfourcher son balai volant pour ça. Mais tout près d'elle, Harry Potter était victime d'une manipulation. Manipulation dont son père faisait partie. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de quitter Poudlard et celle de dissuader Harry d'aller au Ministère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'elle venait de voir et quitter les lieux, telle une lâche. Alors à contrecœur, elle sortit de l'ombre et traversa la foule pour à son tour pénétrer dans le grand hall. Elle se concentra fort pour capter sa présence. Lorsque les personnes étaient loin d'elle, Liliane avait plus de mal, mais elle finit cependant par le trouver : il se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Ombrage pour se servir du seul réseau de cheminée qui n'était pas surveillé.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Liliane laissa son balai dans l'entrée et grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle arpenta ensuite le couloir jusqu'à la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Crabbe et Goyle.

« Tiens tiens Durose, dit ce dernier, comme par hasard ! »

Ils la saisirent chacun par un bras. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais ils étaient trop forts pour elle, et avec sa potion, sa force était diminuée.

« Lâchez-moi ! S'exclama Liliane. »

Au lieu de ça, ils l'entrainèrent de force jusque dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Ombrage y était et se tenait devant Harry, qui était assis dans un fauteuil et lui faisait face. Autour, il y avait les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, dont Pansy et Drago, ainsi que ceux de l'Armée de Dumbledore, soit Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna. Goyle poussa Liliane à côté de Neville et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Vous alliez voir Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ombrage en se penchant vers Harry. »

Il lui répondit que non, et en retour, il se prit une gifle.

« Qu'alliez-vous faire ? S'étrangla Ombrage. »

Personne ne répondit. Liliane cherchait un moyen de détourner la conversation, un mensonge, n'importe quoi. Elle sentit qu'Hermione essayait de faire la même chose, mais en vain.

« Le sortilège doloris vous fera peut-être parler, dit finalement Ombrage en tirant sa baguette. »

Hermione s'affola.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est interdit ! »

« Ce que Cornelius ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, répliqua Ombrage en baissant le portrait du Premier Ministre qu'elle avait mis bien en évidence sur son bureau. »

Liliane retint son souffle alors qu'Ombrage brandissait sa baguette.

« Dis-lui Harry ! S'écria Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerfs. »

Liliane plissa les yeux : lui dire quoi ? Où ils allaient ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Harry lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire.

« Me dire quoi, Miss Granger ? S'enquit Ombrage en se tournant vers elle, un brin exaspérée. »

« Dis-lui où elle est, Harry, reprit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Liliane pinça les lèvres : ça y était, elle l'avait trouvé, son mensonge.

« Où est _quoi_ ? S'impatienta Ombrage. »

Hermione répondit aussitôt :

« L'arme secrète de Dumbledore. »


	13. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Département des Mystères**

Ombrage y avait cru. Elle était même persuadée qu'Hermione savait où se trouvait cette arme imaginaire. Elle avait ordonné à Harry et Hermione de lui montrer où elle se trouvait, et ils avaient obéi sans émettre une seule remarque. Les autres étaient restés muets, conscients que le mensonge était destiné à empêcher Harry de se faire torturer, mais surtout pour éloigner Ombrage afin qu'ils se débarrassent au plus vite de ces abrutis de la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

« J'étais sûre que Dumbledore n'était qu'un assoiffé de pouvoir, dit Pansy en s'asseyant derrière le bureau d'Ombrage, et que vous maniganciez avec lui. »

Crabbe et Goyle approuvèrent vivement, Drago resta distant.

« Et je me disais bien aussi, Durose, qu'en plus d'être folle, tu faisais partie de cette armée secrète. »

La concernée ne réagit pas à ce que Pansy venait de lui dire.

« J'ai faim ! S'exclama alors Ron en sortant un paquet de sa poche, qui en veut ? »

Il brandit les pastilles de gerbe de Fred et George sous le nez de tout le monde. Sans plus attendre, Crabbe et Goyle s'en approchèrent. Ron mima de se servir, mais à peine avait-il mis la main dans le paquet que les deux gros balourds le saisirent et se servirent à pleine poigne. Ils en proposèrent ensuite à Pansy et Drago, et tous deux acceptèrent.

« Vous n'êtes pas très polis, poursuivit Ron, c'est quand même mes bonbons … »

« La ferme Weasley, tempêta Pansy, c'est pas toi qui fait la loi ! »

Ron leva les mains pour lui indiquer de se calmer, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il les regardait s'empiffrer de pastilles de gerbe. A côté de Liliane, Neville frétillait.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, ils parlaient du départ des jumeaux et de la colère d'Ombrage.

« C'est bizarre qu'ils ne t'aient pas proposé de partir avec eux, dit Pansy à l'adresse de Liliane, ils t'ont oubliée, ou ils se sont enfin rendus compte que t'étais complètement malade ? »

Liliane serra les poings : elles n'auraient été que toutes les deux, elle lui aurait probablement bondi dessus.

« Pauvre Durose … S'apitoya Pansy, t'es toute seule maintenant. T'as plus personne sur qui te reposer. »

Elle commença à ricaner, lorsqu'un étrange hoquet l'arrêta net. Son visage pâlit d'un seul coup, puis elle plaqua la main devant sa bouche.

« Pansy ? Demanda Drago, ça va pas ? »

« Oups ! Dit Liliane en adoptant le même ton que Pansy, on dirait bien qu'elle va vomir. »

Pansy n'eut même pas la décence de sortir du bureau d'Ombrage : elle vomit à même le sol, sur le tapis en fourrure rose. Dégoûtés, les autres reculèrent. Pansy, elle, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« C'est quoi tes bonbons, Weasley ? S'étrangla Drago avant de vomir à son tour. »

Luna Lovegood leva deux sourcils perplexes.

« Ce n'est pas très propre, remarqua-t-elle alors que Ron et Neville récupéraient leurs baguettes avant que Crabbe ne se mettent à vomir tripes et boyaux. »

Ginny se pinça le nez et sortit du bureau d'Ombrage, suivit des autres.

« Ron ! S'exclama Neville, tout sourire, c'était brillant comme idée ! Dégoutant, mais franchement brillant ! »

Ron s'esclaffa.

« Il faut qu'on retrouve Harry et Hermione, dit alors Ginny, retrouvant son sérieux. »

« Et qu'on parte au Ministère, Sirius est en danger. »

« Enfin, s'écria Neville, on va se battre ! On va se battre pour la bonne cause ! »

Sans réfléchir, Liliane intervint alors :

« Non ! Vous ne devez pas aller au Ministère ! C'est un piège ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle :

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant de ce qu'il se passe, Liliane ? Demanda Ginny, froide comme la glace. »

Confuse, Liliane ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle avait elle aussi eu la vision, ça ne rimait strictement à rien.

« Je … Heu … »

Neville eut un soupire.

« Retourne avec tes amis de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, trancha Ginny en se retournant brusquement vers elle, tes mensonges fonctionneront peut-être mieux ! »

Liliane fit un pas en arrière.

« Mais enfin Ginny ! Se défendit-elle, je mens pas ! »

« Arrête Liliane, tu as peut-être réussi à berner mes frères, mais pas nous. »

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et quitta la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, suivie des autres. Liliane se retrouva seule, paniquée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque-chose, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser aller droit au massacre. Elle tapait nerveusement du pied lorsqu'elle repensa à la cheminée du bureau d'Ombrage. Pansy, Drago et les autres devaient avoir englouti tellement de pastilles de gerbes qu'ils devaient encore être en train de dégobiller. Elle avait le temps de courir et de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée.

Quelle impulsivité. C'était digne de Fred et George ça, se disait-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte à la volée. Les effluves nauséabondes la frappèrent de pleins fouet et elle ne cacha pas son dégoût. Pansy se tenait au bureau, les jambes flageolantes, les autres étaient allongés à terre, blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine.

Liliane rasa le mur sans un seul regard vers le sol, puis arriva enfin devant la cheminée. Elle saisit le pot de poudre de cheminette qui était posé sur la petite table à côté. Elle en prit une belle poignée, mais Pansy s'était approchée d'elle. Elle lui retira la poudre de cheminette des mains en frappant dedans avec force.

« Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça cette fois, Durose ! Cracha-t-elle, que t'ailles voir Dumbledore ou tes jumeaux, t'iras nulle part ! »

La poudre de cheminette était éparpillée sur le sol, irrécupérable. Sans même réfléchir, Liliane saisit Pansy par les épaules et lui administra une magnifique claque. Puis elle la repoussa vivement, la faisant se cogner contre le mur.

« Tu l'auras cherché, Parkinson ! Siffla Liliane. »

Mais Crabbe et Goyle se dressèrent alors devant elle, baguettes en main. Liliane resserra sa prise autour de la sienne, prête à les affronter. Ils ne devaient pas être très difficiles à battre. Goyle lança un stupéfix dans sa direction, mais elle l'esquiva agilement. Elle fut ensuite assaillit de dizaines et de dizaines d'éclairs rouges et blancs, qui volèrent partout dans la pièce. Pansy se joignit ensuite à eux. Mais Pansy était particulièrement douée en sortilège. Liliane se réfugia sous le bureau d'Ombrage. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, tout ceci était une réelle perte de temps. Elle devait trouver une solution avant que les autres arrivent avant elle au Ministère.

Les offensives s'arrêtèrent.

« Ça y est ? Tu te rends Durose ? Dit alors Pansy en ricanant méchamment. »

Drago, lui, ne s'était pas relevé. Il était resté au sol, l'estomac toujours retourné par les pastilles de gerbe. Il était allongé juste en face de Liliane et la fixait avec insistance. Liliane soutint son regard, non sans le charger d'affront et de défi. Drago indiqua brièvement la fenêtre de la tête. Liliane fronça les sourcils : avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Mais Drago pointa ensuite son doigt en direction de son avant bras, puis mima ensuite un tourbillon avec sa main. Alors Liliane comprit. Elle avait en effet une chance pour s'échapper d'ici, mais c'était très risqué. Mais la témérité, elle connaissait, elle commençait même à y être habituée.

« Bon Durose, reprit Pansy, tu sors de ta cachette et tu viens assumer maintenant ! »

Drago eut un sourire encourageant. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle l'avait déjà fait. Cela remontait à quelques années, mais si elle se concentrait bien, elle pouvait réussir. Et en plus, c'était encore mieux que de transplaner. Et elle pouvait le faire dans Poudlard. C'était peut-être le seul avantage d'avoir des facultés de mangemorts, plus particulièrement la capacité de voler comme eux. Liliane hocha la tête, puis se releva et fit face aux trois autres Serpentards. Ils avaient l'air vraiment fiers d'eux. La jeune fille resta un moment sans rien faire, attendant qu'ils se mettent à lui parler ou à lui lancer un quelquonque sortilège.

« Enfin Durose, tu comprends que t'es faible, susurra Pansy en s'avançant vers elle pour lui retirer sa baguette magique. »

Liliane lui adressa un sourire en coin un brin provocateur, avant de ne devenir plus qu'une masse noire et informe, qui rebondit quelques instants dans la pièce avant de briser la fenêtre du bureau et de s'envoler dans le ciel. Elle avait oublié cette sensation, mais c'était décidément mieux que le balai, mieux même que le vol acrobatique. Elle fonçait à toute allure dans le ciel, se déplaçant au gré de ses envies. Elle se sentait légère. Libre.

Pansy s'était arrêtée en pleine action : elle avait la main levée et la bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux suivaient le filet de fumée noir qui s'élevait toujours plus haut et toujours plus vite. Derrière elle, Crabbe et Goyle n'en revenaient pas non plus. Drago, lui, était soulagé. Elle avait réussi à partir, elle avait échappé de prés à une belle catastrophe.

Liliane avait disparu dans les nuages. Pansy se retourna vers ses amis et baissa sa main.

« Durose, un mangemort ? »

* * *

L'atterrissage fut un peu dur. Raté même, elle était arrivée beaucoup trop vite et avait fini les quatre fers en l'air sur le trottoir. Heureusement, elle avait bien choisi sa piste : il n'y avait aucun moldu dans les parages. Liliane se releva difficilement, encore remuée par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait volé depuis Poudlard, mais surtout par cette aisance qu'elle avait eu à manier son pouvoir. Elle ne s'était presque jamais exercée tant les mangemorts la rebutaient, mais cela s'avérait en fait extrêmement pratique.

La nuit tombait, et les réverbèrent venaient tout juste de s'allumer. Liliane sortit de la petite rue étroite et s'engagea dans l'allée principale. C'était calme, silencieux. Enfin elle aperçut la cabine téléphonique. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle se glissa à l'intérieur, puis se tourna vers la porte vitrée. Liliane attendit à peine quelques secondes, puis elle sentit une petite secousse avant de doucement commencer à s'enfoncer dans le sol. La rue disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait, puis elle se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air en fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage. Elle était seule. Elle n'avait pas les jumeaux avec elle. Elle n'avait pas Fred. Elle était seule face au danger, et elle était surtout la seule à pouvoir éviter qu'un malheur arrive à Harry. Seulement, tandis que la cabine s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était précipitée au Ministère sans vraiment avoir élaboré de plan. Sa panique l'avait emporté sur ses réflexions, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre.

De l'improvisation. Ce serait de l'improvisation.

Enfin la cabine s'arrêta de descendre. Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans le couloir principal du Ministère. Il était entièrement vide. Liliane s'avança prudemment. Ses pas raisonnèrent dans l'immensité silencieuse. S'en était presque écrasant, tant de grandeur et tant de vide. Elle se sentait minuscule au beau milieu de toutes ces cheminées et face à cette grande statue de marbre, l'emblème même du monde des sorciers. Liliane s'entendait respirer, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, à l'affût du moindre signe anormal. Si Fred et George avaient été là, ils auraient détendu l'atmosphère, ils auraient réussi à soulever toute cette épaisseur et cette oppression, à la minimiser. Mais sans eux, Liliane était angoissée, elle n'arrivait pas à relativiser. Jamais la solitude ne l'avait tant dérangée. Et à cela s'ajoutait la peur.

La jeune fille marcha d'un pas pressé jusqu'aux ascenseurs. L'un d'eux s'ouvrit et elle s'y engouffra. Elle saisit la manette et la tourna au maximum, vers le panonceau « Département des Mystères ». Les grilles se fermèrent, et l'ascenseur commença sa descente. Il ne lui restait plus que dix étages ... Maintenant cinq ... Quatre ... Elle pinça les lèvres lorsque la voix annonça le troisième étage ... Deux ... Un ...

« Département des Mystères » annonça la voix enjouée de l'ascenseur.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent face au couloir sombre et froid, au fond duquel le porte de la salle des prophéties était entrouverte. Ils étaient déjà arrivés, Liliane les avait sentis.

Sur sa gauche, il y a avait plusieurs portes verrouillées, sur sa droite, la salle d'audience et le bureau de son père. Liliane se concentra pour essayer de capter sa présence, mais il ne semblait pas y être. Alors elle eut une idée. Folle, certes. Mais peut-être bien la bonne. Elle alla dans son bureau. Il était grand et bien rangé, très propre. Elle parvenait à sentir son odeur, et même sa présence, qui datait d'à peine une heure. La pièce était sombre, éclairée seulement par quelques bougies, les meubles eux-mêmes étaient en vieux bois noir et poli. Liliane contourna le bureau et s'assit sur le siège en cuir. Dans un petit cadre, il y avait une photo. Une photo d'Anna et lui. Le cœur de Liliane se serra à la vue du sourire enjoué et insouciant de sa mère jeune. Elle était belle et amoureuse à cette époque. Sur la table de travail, il y avait quelques papiers, des parchemins, des lettres et deux belles plumes soigneusement posées près de leur encrier. Il y avait aussi un carnet. Intriguée, Liliane le saisit et le glissa dans sa poche, avant de se lever et de balayer la pièce du regard. Enfin elle aperçut une armoire. Elle alla l'ouvrir : elle contenait toutes sortes de dossiers et d'objets en tous genres. Liliane retira tous les dossiers, puis tomba enfin sur ce qu'elle cherchait : un masque de mangemort. Elle le prit délicatement et l'observa un moment : il était gris et doré, dessus étaient tracées de nombreuses courbes et lignes discontinues et mal-ordonnées. C'était le premier masque de son père, celui qu'il ne portait plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré Anna.

Liliane serra les dents, puis souleva la manche de son tee-shirt. Sa cicatrice ressortait plus qu'à la normal, et l'on devinait les traits de la Marque des Ténèbres. La jeune fille posa délicatement sa baguette magique dessus, puis ferma les yeux. Elle sentit le loup garou qui sommeillait en elle avoir un sursaut, et un grondement à peine perceptible s'échappa de sa bouche. Pendant quelques seconde, Liliane crut que ça n'allait pas fonctionner et qu'elle allait se rendre folle d'elle-même, mais en fin de compte, il se calma et elle sentit les fibres du masque venir doucement se racoler à son visage pour ne bientôt former plus qu'un avec lui. En rouvrant les yeux, Liliane voyait terriblement mieux : avoir utilisé ses capacités de mangemort avait affaibli l'effet déjà mince de sa potion. Mais peu importait, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter. Elle enfila une robe noire par-dessus son jean et sa chemise, puis sortit du bureau de son père, métamorphosée. Personne ne pouvait maintenant deviner que derrière ce masque de cachait Liliane Durose : elle était un mangemort à part entière. Elle était comme son père.

Dans la salle des prophéties, Harry venait de comprendre. Il venait de comprendre que sa survie dépendait de la mort de Voldemort. Il venait de comprendre qu'aucun ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre survivait. Il était celui qui devrait affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui devrait mener la danse, jusqu'à la fin. C'était lui qui avait été choisi. Il était l'élu.

Mais Sirius n'était pas ici.

Quand Ginny vit les mangemorts sortir de l'ombre et se rapprocher d'eux, elle repensa un bref instant à l'avertissement de Liliane. Elle leva sa baguette, prête à attaquer. Les autres firent de même. Les mangemorts étaient inquiétants, avec leurs masques et leurs grandes robes noires. Ils se dressaient, ténébreux, face aux six adolescents. L'un d'entre s'avança un peu plus et s'adressa à Harry. Tous reconnurent sa voix.

Lucius Malefoy retira son masque d'un léger mouvement de baguette magique, tout en continuant à s'adresser à Harry.

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on voit ... Ni tout ce que l'on pense ... »

Harry serra les dents, alors qu'un ricanement sournois capta son attention : Bellatrix Lestrange apparut derrière Lucius Malefoy, les yeux emplis de folie et de fanatisme. Elle ressemblait à une échappée de l'asile, à une âme égarée ayant perdu toute notion de la réalité. Il n'y avait pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour savoir qu'elle était folle à lier.

Dissimulée derrière son masque de mangemort, Liliane observait la scène en silence, sondant les pensées de chacun. Elle se tenait en retrait, juste derrière son père. Elle était extrêmement tendue et angoissée par ce qui allait finir par arriver. Pour l'instant, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un en trop parmi eux. Liliane savait très bien qu'ils allaient finir par le remarquer, mais elle espérait que cela se passerait le plus tard possible. Les pensées de Bellatrix lui faisaient froid dans le dos, elles étaient incohérentes, perverses et malsaines. Elle avait du plaisir à demander à Neville comment allaient ses parents, elle aimait le voir s'énerver, elle adorait même.

Elle connaissait leur plan : ils voulaient coincer les six adolescents pour pouvoir retirer la prophétie à Harry. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à attraper l'un d'eux. Elle pensait savoir comment les faire sortir.

Liliane analysa chacun d'entre eux, puis sortit sa baguette de sous sa cape. Ils allaient ouvrir les hostilités. Lucius adressa encore quelques mots à Harry, puis ce dernier recula avant de lui lancer un stupéfix, suivi des autres.

A partir de là, son jeu de rôle commençait vraiment. Les mangemorts se dispersèrent tous dans la salle des prophéties dans leur éternel fumée noire. Liliane fit de même, mais préféra prendre de la hauteur et voler en cercle au-dessus des six amis, qui prenaient la fuite vers la porte. Elle aperçut Luna se faire frapper en plein visage, et son père se faire projeter en arrière par un puissant contre sort de Neville. Elle vola un peu plus bas vers eux, alors que Ginny lançait un reducto. Liliane ralentit sa course lorsque toutes les boules de cristal dégringolèrent de leurs étagères, se brisant en mille morceaux au sol. Le tintement sourd des chutes faisait grincer les tympans, et Liliane dût reprendre un peu de hauteur avant qu'une étagère entière ne s'écroule sur elle.

Harry et ses amis coururent à toute vitesse jusqu'à la porte et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Mais le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et ils tombèrent dans le vide un vide qui sembla les happer dans ses profondeurs ténébreuses. Hermione stoppa leur chute avant qu'elle leur soit fatale. Ils étaient allongés au sol, encore sous le choc. Ils se redressèrent après quelques secondes : ils étaient dans une salle sombre et humide, grande, haute et complètement vide. Cependant de mystérieux murmures se faisaient entendre. Ils provenaient d'une arche. Une arche dressée au beau milieu de la pièce. Un étrange voile transparent ondulait, comme si un souffle de vent le faisait bouger. Les voix venaient de derrière ce voile. Mais les mangemorts arrivèrent en rafale. Ils tourbillonnèrent autour des adolescents, qui perdirent tout sens de l'orientation. En l'espace d'un millième de seconde, tous avaient disparus, seul Harry se tenait immobile, la prophétie dans une main et la baguette dans l'autre. Lucius Malefoy vint à sa rencontre, triomphant. Les autres mangemorts avaient formé un cercle autour d'eux et chacun tenait un membre de l'AD. Liliane avait attrapé Ron. Elle le tenait fermement par les bras, sa baguette était pointée sur sa tempe. Juste à côté d'elle, son père s'était emparé d'Hermione. Lucius parlait à Harry, il lui proposait de se rendre, ou alors il tuait ses amis. Il ne pensait pas si bien dire.

Toujours protégée par son masque, Liliane se pencha un peu plus vers Ron et mima de resserrer sa prise autour de ses poignets.

« Fais comme si j'étais pas en train de parler … Murmura-t-elle d'une voix si basse que Ron eut du mal à l'entendre. »

Il s'était un peu raidi, ses yeux fixaient Harry, mais son attention n'y était plus.

« Ron, c'est Liliane, et tu vas m'écouter très attentivement si tu veux sortir d'ici _vivant_. »

Elle glissa la baguette du rouquin dans ses mains.

« Voilà ta baguette, maintenant, suis mes instructions et fais pas un seul geste de travers. »

Son père bougea à côté d'elle.

« A mon signal, tu balances un stupéfix sur Lucius, je m'occupe du reste. »

Tout en retenant son souffle, Ron saisit délicatement sa baguette magique tandis que Liliane lâchait ses mains.

Cette fois, son père tourna la tête vers elle.

« A trois Ron, chuchota-t-elle. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ron attendit la fin du compte à rebours de Liliane.

« Un … »

Édouard Durose lâcha les cheveux d'Hermione.

« Deux … »

Ron prit une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

Mais l'apparition soudaine de Sirius Black fit tomber à l'eau tous ses plans.

Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Alastor Maugrey apparurent quelques secondes après. Sirius se jeta sur Lucius Malefoy et le frappa en plein nez, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. La prophétie alla alors se briser au sol.

Liliane lâcha Ron et le poussa dans le dos.

« Partez ! Lui cria-t-elle. »

Elle dut se baisser pour éviter un éclair vert qui venait de fuser dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Édouard l'empoigna par les épaules et lui arracha son masque d'un geste sec. La sensation fut si violente qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits que son père la souleva du sol en lui tenant le col. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Edouard Durose fou de rage.

« Tu n'es pas ma fille, espèce de traitresse ! Gronda-t-il. »

Liliane avait du mal à respirer, mais elle réussit cependant à articuler :

« Et toi tu n'es pas mon père, assassin ! »

Un éclair jaillit de sa baguette et projeta son père contre le mur derrière lui.

La jeune fille se retourna et évita encore une fois un éclair vert qui venait de lui être lancé. Son père s'était déjà relevé et lui faisait face. Liliane lui lança un contre-sort, auquel il répondit directement. Un duel s'engagea entre eux. Tandis qu'Edouard déversait toute sa rage et sa folie sur sa fille, Liliane laisser sa rancune et sa haine prendre le dessus. Elle se contrôlait de moins en moins et ses sortilèges se faisaient de plus en plus puissants.

Mais tout à coup, son père disparut. Interloquée, Liliane se figea. La scène qui suivit sembla se dérouler au ralenti.

Alors que Sirius et Harry se battaient contre deux mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange frappa Sirius de son avada kedavra. L'éclair vert l'atteignit en plein cœur. La respiration de Liliane se bloqua tandis qu'Harry, encore incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, regardait son parrain rendre son dernier souffle. Et alors qu'il aurait dû tomber au sol, Sirius disparut de l'autre côté de l'arche. Son corps fut comme aspiré par le voile, comme si les murmures l'avaient invité à les rejoindre. Liliane savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce voile : il se cachait tous ceux que le Ministère avait condamnés à mort. Ici reposaient toutes les âmes, innocentes ou non, que les procès du Département des Mystères avaient tuées. Toutes ces âmes que les détraqueurs avaient aspirées. Sirius Black avait maintenant rejoint le tourbillon infini des âmes damnées, qui murmuraient d'éternels appels au secours, infinis, sans espoirs.

Les yeux humides, Liliane s'approcha doucement de l'arche, alors que près d'elle, Lupin, accablé par un désespoir qui peu à peu s'insinuait en lui, observait le filleul de son meilleur ami.

Bellatrix ricana méchamment, puis Harry se précipita sur elle. Elle détala en riant machiavéliquement et en chantant à tue-tête :

« J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black ! »

Lupin tenta de retenir Harry, mais il n'y parvint pas, sa colère l'aveuglait. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : tuer Bellatrix.

Liliane, elle, regardait toujours le voile. Parmi les murmures, elle perçut celui de Sirius. Un murmure qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, car elle seule en avait le pouvoir.

« _Rattrape Harry, empêche-le de commettre l'irréparable._ »

La jeune fille ravala ses larmes, puis dit adieu à Sirius avant de se détourner et de courir à toute vitesse pour tenter d'arrêter Harry. Elle courait très vite, et sa force n'était que doublée par la haine et sa brève transformation en mangemort. Elle arriva au bout du couloir noir qui débouchait dans le couloir principal du Ministère de la Magie. Elle resta cependant dans l'ombre, car un invité inattendu venait de faire son entrée : Lord Voldemort se tenait devant Harry, et à ses pieds gisait Bellatrix, dont l'expression laissait deviner qu'elle n'attendait plus que lui. Les sens de Liliane étaient un peu troublés, les voix raisonnaient dans sa tête, et la lumière l'éblouissait trop. Elle recula d'un pas et se tint un moment contre le mur : la tête lui tournait, son cou lui faisait mal. Le feu crépitait sous sa peau. La cicatrice de son avant bras se déchira, puis le sang se mit à dégouliner. Liliane serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler, mais elle tomba à genoux. Maintenant sourde, elle n'entendait que les battements de son cœur. La bête se réveillait. Elle essaya de lutter, mais la chose donnait comme des coups de griffe dans son corps, comme pour la déchirer. La tête de Liliane bascula vers l'avant et heurta violemment le sol. Puis ce fut le noir.

Elle fut tirée de son coma par son père, qui la saisit par l'épaule et l'obligea à se relever. A demi consciente, Liliane tituba. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, tout étai trop confus.

Édouard Durose la poussa dans la lumière, dans le grand couloir. Elle chancela, mais il l'empêcha de tomber de nouveau. Sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules. Enfin son père la lâcha, puis elle se retrouva agenouillée au sol, à quelques mètres de Harry et Dumbledore. Sa vue était brouillée. Son père vint se poster derrière elle, l'attrapa par les cheveux puis souleva sa tête et plaça sa baguette magique sous son cou.

« C'est terminé, Liliane, susurra-t-il. »

Les cheminées s'animèrent et il en sortit plusieurs membres du Ministère, appelés en catastrophe. Cornelius Fudge lui-même s'avança dans l'allée, puis s'exclama en voyant Voldemort disparaître :

« Il est revenu ! »

Harry était allongé au sol, inconscient, Dumbledore était prés de lui et ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers Fudge.

Édouard Durose attrapa sa fille par le bras et la releva de force. Quand le Premier Ministre les vit, il s'arrêta net, bouche bée :

« Ne me dites pas que … Débuta-t-il. »

Édouard hocha la tête puis souleva la manche de sa propre fille : la Marque des Ténèbres était là, complète. Liliane était maintenant un vrai mangemort. Elle faisait partie des leurs.

« Ma fille est un mangemort, dit Édouard à Cornelius, c'est la seule qui n'ait pas réussi à s'échapper. »

Les aurores qui accompagnaient le Premier Ministre s'avancèrent.

« Édouard, votre propre fille … »

« Je sais, trancha Édouard en détournant le regard, mais que voulez vous, ce n'est que l'œuvre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. »

Etait-il réellement triste ? Etait-il réellement touché par ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Ou alors n'avait-il aucun scrupule ?

Les aurores lui prirent sa fille, et firent apparaître des cordes autour de ses poignets.

« Menez-la à Azkaban, murmura Édouard d'une voix trainante, peu m'importe ce que les autres en diront, ma fille est un mangemort, je ne peux pas la laisser en liberté … »

Cornelius acquiesça, puis les aurores emmenèrent Liliane.

Elle n'était pas lucide, mais peut-être aussi ne voulait-elle pas l'être. Elle se laissa faire, elle ne protesta pas.

Retour à la case départ : Azkaban, cellule 1476.


	14. Pour mes lecteurs perdus

Bonjour à mes lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Pour ceux qui me suivent, et qui me demandent désespérément la suite, sachez qu'elle se trouve ici : s/11616576/1/L-ébullition-de-Liliane-Durose-Tome-3-À-la-croisée-des-chemins

J'aurais aimé vous répondre personnellement, mais comme certains d'entre vous laissez des reviews sans compte, je ne peux pas vous envoyer de messages inbox !

Bref, en espérant avoir fait des heureux ;)


End file.
